


The Right Woman

by kickmeinthecsfeels



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Adventure, F/M, Love, Lust, Magic, Pirate Killian, Princess Emma, Romance, Slave auction, jealous killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 89,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickmeinthecsfeels/pseuds/kickmeinthecsfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS AU Pirate Captain Jones decides to kidnap his lover to take her away from the Dark One. His henchmen may have kidnapped the wrong woman, or would she turn out to be the right woman for him? He finds out the hard way how his beautiful, willful prisoner Princess Emma battles her circumstances. Rating has changed.  It is rated for general audiences from the beginning until Chapter 10.  From Chapter 11 on, it is mature-rated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about it this morning and I wouldn't mind a CS writer doing a much more smuttier version of this story with Dark!Killian or Dark!Hook.

"Anything, Aunt Ruby?"

Ruby came into the cottage in the middle of the woods and looked at her two darlings, the children of Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma was nineteen years old and turned into such a beautiful, intelligent and resourceful woman. Neal, her brother, was a feisty, strong, and willful sixteen year old. Ruby looked after them as if they were her own children.

"I haven't heard a word about your mother, dear," Ruby said to Emma, "I'm sorry. We'll keep looking. I won't stop until I find her."

Emma felt so helpless hiding in the cottage away from the Evil Queen. It had only been a week ago that her parents castle was attacked by Regina, the Evil Queen and her army. It had been so unexpected. Despite holding her army back for three days at the city gates, Regina's army had overcome and stormed the castle. Emma and her younger brother, Neal, were taken by her mother's best friend, Ruby and Ruby's mother, Granny, into the secret passageway underneath the castle. They traveled to a small cottage in the remote area of the woods where they awaited word of the fate of Emma's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma cried and her brother punched a wall when they heard that their father had been captured by the Evil Queen but rejoiced when they heard their mother escaped.

Emma, Ruby and Granny had expected Snow to join them at their cottage but she had not come. They were worried that something had happened to her. Emma started pacing back and forth in the cottage trying to come up with a plan that would get both her parents back.

"Ruby, I'll go to the village tomorrow and get some information," Emma said resolutely.

"No, Emma! It's too risky. You're too easily recognizable. What if the Black knights capture you?" Ruby implored.

"I can't just sit here while my parents are in trouble," Emma reasoned. "I need to do something!"

"We're leaving tomorrow anyway. It will be harder to catch us if we move around, not stay in one place," Granny said.

"What if mama shows up and we're not here?" Emma cried.

"Don't worry. Your family will always finds each other," Ruby tried to calm her.

Emma went to sleep that night with a heavy heart. In the past her mother and father always found each other but they always lost each other too. Part of the reason they always found each other was because they didn't just sit around and wait, they did something about it. Emma was determined she wouldn't just wait around. She would need to come up with a plan to get her parents back. Getting the kingdom back would then be the next step.

She realized the only person that could help her against the magic of the Evil Queen was Rumpelstiltskin. A plan started to form in her head.

* * *

 

"Another round of drinks, Mr. Smee!" Captain Hook ordered his first mate to get more drinks. Fortune was smiling down at him with his last conquest on the seas, a schooner laden with gold dubloons, yards of rich fabric and for some reason, a collection of admiral hats in all shapes, colors and sizes. He let his crew keep the hats.

He was in his element sitting and drinking with his crew in a tavern, flirting with the attractive bar wenches that caught his eye. Looking at him, you would think he was enjoying himself and living in the moment but he really was masking a hole in his heart. His dead brother was the last person to care for him and when Liam was alive that was when Killian felt whole.

He sat in the tavern remembering a beautiful woman with dark hair and grey eyes, seducing him into her bed at a rented room in a tavern a couple of weeks ago. That first glorious night they spent together was one of the best nights he'd had in a long time. Milah was her name. She begged him to take her away from her husband. At first, he backed off telling her a pirate ship was no place for a woman but she convinced him with her mouth and her body.

He welcomed her aboard his ship and set sail for other ports. His nights were spent with Milah warming his bed and his days spent sailing and looking for merchant ships to plunder. He felt the most alive during that week and it was those moments he was remembering.

When he docked into port, he heard rumors of the Dark One tearing up town after town looking for his wife. It was only a matter of time before he came into this town. Milah finally confessed that she was the Dark One's wife that he was looking for and she needed to leave before Killian and his crew were sentenced to death for taking her away. He tried to talk her out of it telling her that he could keep her on his ship, the Jolly Roger, but she was too fearful of the Dark One. One day she left his ship and never came back. Killian figured she went back to her husband.

Now Killian was sitting in his tavern with his crew, drinking the night away. He started thinking of his dead brother, Liam. Liam was the most honorable, noble man he knew and wondered what Liam would think of his pirating ways. He probably would be disappointed but understood why he became a pirate. Liam was the knight in shining armor, not Killian. Liam would be the one to rescue the damsel in distress, not Killian.

That thought made him sit up straighter. For once in his miserable life, Killian wanted to be someone's knight in shining armor. He wanted to be thought of as a hero, not just some worthless pirate. Well, he had a damsel in distress ready to be saved. He would start with rescuing Milah from her evil husband.

He started to form a plan in his head to steal back Milah from her husband, the Dark One.

He knew it was a stupid plan, but he was drunk enough to go through with it. Now he just had to persuade some of his drunken crew to help him out. He decided to buy his crew more drinks.

* * *

 

Emma was standing in front of the doors to the Dark One's castle. She had crept away in the middle of the night while Ruby and Granny went into town to seek more information. She kissed her brother on his forehead, leaving him a note that she was going to seek help from other sources. She knew she had no time to spare because Granny and Ruby were werewolves and would be able to sniff out her scent trail when they found her gone. She couldn't let them find her until she was able to convince the Dark One to help her.

Suddenly she heard an evil giggle coming from behind her. She turned around to find the Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, looking at her.

"Princess Emma! Fancy meeting you here," Rumpelstitlskin exclaimed.

"I've come to ask you for your help," Emma implored.

"Well… getting down to business, are we?" Rumpelstiltskin replied. "Let's take this someplace more comfortable.

With a twirl of his hands, he apparated him and Emma inside his hall.

"Let me guess! You want me to help you rescue your parents from the Evil Queen!" Rumpelstiltskin said in a giddy voice. He could feel a deal coming on, one that he would be delighted to make with a princess.

It took a moment for Emma to right herself, not being used to being transported to another place in a span of a few seconds.

"Ah, yes. My father has been captured by Regina," Emma told him. "Most likely he is being held as bait until my mother comes to rescue him."

"And as soon as your mother comes, the trap will be sprung and once she is captured, your parents will both be sentenced to death, am I correct?" Rumpelstiltskin surmised.

Emma shuddered at the way he said the word death so flippantly.

"Can you help me?" Emma asked desperately. "I'll do anything to help my parents' survive."

"Always what I like to hear," Rumpelstiltskin said with glee.

A loud noise like an explosion went off outside the castle closer to the gates. Rumpelstiltskin turned to the noise and his face contorted with rage.

He turned to Emma and said, "Wait right here while I see who it is I'm about to kill."

Rumpelstiltskin then disappeared, most likely to check out what caused the noise.

Emma didn't like the idea of staying in one place especially when it came to noises that sounded like explosions so she decided to find a place to hide.

She walked from one corridor to another hoping to find someone else, a maid or a butler or anyone. There was no way a castle this big would be without staff to help clean it. She was walking down a hallway when she heard sounds coming from a room and she decided to open the door to see who was there. The room was dark when she stuck her head inside.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Emma asked. She stepped inside the darkened room to investigate the noise. She took several steps in when against the far wall; she saw a silhouette of a rotund man with a cap on his head. What she didn't see was another man creeping stealthily behind her, grabbed her and covered her mouth with his beefy hand.

Emma panicked and the sharp heel of her boot came down on the instep of the man's foot. The man yelped in pain.

The other rotund man rushed towards them and said, "Don't panic Mistress Milah! The Cap'n means to try to rescue you."

Before Emma could answer that she wasn't Milah, the man whose foot she stomped on put a piece of cloth in her mouth to gag her.

"She's probably hysterical and not thinking straight. We need to leave now!" the man whispered vehemently. "The Dark One will be back any second. Bind her! It'll be quicker and we'll explain later."

They put a long hood over her head that she was wrapped from head to foot in and bound her with a rope. Emma fought desperately until a thick arm squeezed her until she couldn't breathe. When she eased her struggling, the restraint eased. When she struggled again, the arm squeezed. She began to get the message; she would be taken one way or another.

Strong arms lifted her and laid her over a broad shoulder. Emma felt gagged and trussed up like a helpless goose. She could only moan and wiggle in protest as she was carried out onto a loggia and whisked down the outer stairs to the courtyard. Once they came to the ground, a sense of urgency seized the two. Her stout captor jogged along for a pace, knocking the breath from her and then slipped through the hedge that bordered the courtyard.

All of a sudden she was hurled through the air in a rather wild swoop until she came to bounce, thankfully on a thick pile of straw.

The two men climbed into the cart. The cart jiggled and creaked as the horse was urged forward. The pace was slow and plodding. Each moment Emma's spirits plummeted as she found little hope for rescue.

"Bloody hell, Smee. This is the last time I let the Cap'n talk me into something like this when I'm drunk," said the man.

"When I get to be an old sea dog, I'll be tellin' the story of stealin' the Dark One's wife from right under his nose."

"As if you'll live that long!"

The journey was long. She started to smell the sea air and sound of seagulls when they stopped and took her out of the cart. As she was being carried over some stranger's shoulder, she heard their footsteps plodding over wood and then walking over what sounded like a gang plank. She made sure to be completely still for fear of falling into the water and possibly drowning. She felt herself being taken into one of the cabins below and was deposited onto a bed.

"My apologies, Mistress Milah," one of the men who abducted her said. "We'll unbind you when we cast off."

Emma was seized with paralyzing fear. She did not know what would become of her when they found out she wasn't Milah, the Dark One's wife. Then she was worried about her parents. She was so close to getting the Dark One to help her. Now she felt so helpless. Her fear turned to outright fury when she realized what these dopes did.

She heard the man give the orders to cast off. She felt the ship gently sway away from the dock and towards the open sea. It was a half an hour until someone came to untie her.

"Sorry, mistress. I would have come down sooner but I'm new here and still trying to learn my place on the ship," said a young boy releasing Emma from the ropes. "I've been assigned to stay with you until we get to Arendelle."

Emma quickly removed the hood from her and ran to the door. It was locked and the door looked very sturdy.

"Listen, your buddies made a mistake. I'm not Milah, okay? You got the wrong woman and you need to tell someone," Emma

"You're not Milah?" the young boy asked.

"Yes, go tell someone right now so they can take me back to shore," Emma ordered.

"Okay, miss. I'll go tell someone but you need to stay right here," the young boy said. He left and locked the door behind him. She then heard footsteps coming towards the cabin.

A rotund man with a red cap and a tall beanpole man came in to the cabin to look at Emma.

"Blimey! It's not Milah!" said the tall beanpole.

The rotund man with the red cap said, "The Cap'n isn't going to be pleased."

"You know who else isn't pleased? Me! Take me back to shore at once!" Emma screamed.

"Let's go ask Graham, he'll know what to do," the tall beanpole said. They all left and locked her in the cabin again.

This time when they all came back into the cabin, a tall, handsome, brown-haired man came down to meet her.

"First mate Graham Humbert, at your service, Miss?" Graham asked her name.

"Miss Swan," Emma said.

"Miss Swan, I understand that there has been a misunderstanding-"

"That's an understatement."

"It appears the wrong woman has been taken."

"Yes, now that we have cleared up, I need you to take me to the nearest port and let me off this boat."

"It's a ship. The nearest port is near Arendelle and we can take you there," Graham told her.

"That would be fine," Emma answered.

"In the meantime, please take part of our hospitality. I will send some food and refreshments to you," Graham said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. I appreciate that," Emma said surprised by his good manners.

"I'll let you know when we are about to disembark," Graham announced. He then left to go above deck. He looked out over the water and half-hoped the weather wouldn't cooperate with their plans to let her off at the next port. He found Miss Swan very attractive and hoped he would be able to spend more time with her. They sailed from the sea into the river that would take them close to Arendelle. If they were stuck at port because the water in the river froze over, he would indeed be able to spend more time with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma was standing on the deck of the ship watching the men make preparations to dock. The trip took almost the whole night and at first light, she spotted land.

"Which one is the Captain?" she asked the young boy. There was still a big mystery as to why these men tried to kidnap some woman named Milah. If she were to ever encounter a woman named Milah, she would have to warn her that these men were set to capture her.

"The captain will rendezvous with us later," the young boy said.

Emma hoped she wouldn't have to meet the Captain. Graham seemed nice enough to deal with and was willing to let her off at the next port.

She looked around for other ships she could board and sail back to whichever port got her closest to Rumpelstiltskin's castle.

As they lowered the gangplank, Emma turned to the boy and said, "Well, it was nice to meet you. I never caught your name."

The boy answered, "It is Henry."

"Henry is a fine name."

Henry blushed and brought her to the first mate.

"Well, Miss Swan. As you can see there are no other ships to take you away from here and I feel I am responsible for your safety and well-being. I invite you to come with us to a house that the Captain rented," Graham told her.

"Will I be able to get passage to another port tomorrow?" Emma inquired.

"We can see what ships are in port tomorrow," Graham said. "But for now, I will fetch you a warm cloak and take you to the house. You will be properly chaperoned by Smee, Fitch, and myself."

She wasn't sure if they were appropriate chaperones but she would rather spend a night in a warm house than on a drafty, cold ship.

Graham found her a fur-lined cloak with a hood to wear and escorted her off the ship. The port city was a rather small city. She remembered her trip to Arendelle to attend the coronation of Queen Elsa then later on the marriage of her sister Anna to Kristoff. The city of Arendelle was much larger than this and still quite a distance away. If she had to travel to get aid or refuge, it would probably quite a strenuous trip to Arendelle.

They walked past a few vendors and street merchants hawking their wares to an office. Graham went inside to speak to an agent and he came out with a map to the house they were supposed to take shelter in. Graham went to a stable to purchase four horses they would use to make the journey to this house along with supplies.

Emma was nervous that they would have to travel a long way to get to this house. It might be difficult to check if there were ships in port but the alternative was to stay on the ship with some dubious looking ship hands. She was taking a chance to travel to the house.

They traversed winding streets, crossing stone bridges, until they gained the outer limits of the city, heading north along a wide road that led them through a thick forest. The low, leaden clouds continued to dull the eastern light and deepen the gloom beneath the trees. The snow started off as light but then started to stick forming a white blanket on the ground.

They topped a ridge and Emma was surprised to find the path led to an ancient castle nestled on a low bluff. Picking their way around a fallen gate, they passed through the gatehouse into the courtyard. A dilapidated stable stood nearby. Emma's anxieties started to increase when she saw the conditions of this supposed "house."

"I hope this isn't the house we are supposed to stay in," Emma asked of Graham.

"I believe this is the house, though it's more like a castle," Graham observed.

"This castle looks like an ancient pile of rocks," Emma exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to say that this is where we will be staying until the Captain gets here," Graham said reluctantly. "Had it been up to me I would have rented something more comfortable to house a fine lady such as you, but alas."

"This must not be a very wealthy Captain if he houses his crew in a place like this," Emma exclaimed. "Or he has to have a very wicked sense of humor."

Smee started wringing his hands and said, "Maybe if it was givin' a good cleanin'?"

Emma looked at him in stunned belief, "Well, you'll be on your knees scrubbing floors, mending windows, pegging up shutters, sweeping chimneys, and dusting rafters until next spring and it might show a modicum of improvement."

Emma glanced about in growing dismay. For some reason, she had envisioned a warm bath, warm meal and a private chamber with a down bed.

"We'll make an accounting of what needs to be done and go into town tomorrow. As for tonight, we'll just have to make do with what little comfort we can find," Graham commented.

They entered the dilapidated building and shivered from the chilly draft that swept through the hall. Smee and Fitch, the tall bean pole, fetched the supplies, settled the horses and started the fire in the hall.

Emma decided to investigate the upper chambers making sure to be careful walking up the steps in case it started to crumble. The upper floor consisted of two bedrooms. Emma inspected the rooms and both were covered with a thick layer of dirt and dust. The windows were thankfully intact. She wouldn't want to battle the leaks of cold air that would come through. Huge tapestries hung from the ceiling covering the wood panel walls. These would need to be taken out and beaten to get the dust out. When she went to check them out, she moved the tapestry slightly and a swarm of bats came flying out. The air suddenly filled with small, chittering black creatures made her scream. Fitch burst into the doorway swinging an axe and cleaving nothing but air. Emma was thankful that she fell to the floor before an errant swing of the axe struck her. She proceeded to crawl to the doorway. Fitch had gallantly cleared the room but still kept swinging. The bats fleeing out the door and into the rest of the keep.

"Okay, that's enough, Fitch. You've won the battle," Emma called out.

Fitch halted, almost teetering until he steadied himself. Fitch panted, "I must have killed- " he looked around for evidence of his destruction, "-at least a hundred or so?"

"I think the power of your blows flung them all out the windows," Emma allowed even though the windows were intact. She didn't want his act of heroism to go to waste.

"You're funny, Miss Swan," Fitch responded. "This will all have to be cleaned before it is fit to occupy. I'll look for a bucket and water."

"Thanks, Fitch," Emma said.

The bats flew out the door and they made sure there were no other stragglers. They all started sweeping, scrubbing and dusting the main hall where they were to hunker down for the night. Once it was fit to sleep in, they concentrated on dinner.

Graham was surprisingly rather adept at preparing a meal. He started a meat stew with vegetables, laid out a bread and cheese plate, and poured some wine. He whispered something to Smee and Fitch. They began to ladle themselves some food and made their quick excuses to attend something in the stables while taking their plates and cups with them. That left Graham and Emma to dine alone together.

Graham pulled out a seat for Emma and served her food. Emma started getting uncomfortable because it felt like she was being courted. She did not want to make the mistake of getting close to one of her abductors.

"How is the food, Miss Swan?" Graham asked.

"It's very good. You seem to have a knack for taking something simple and making it into something pleasing to the palate," Emma said.

"I hold your complements in very high esteem, my lady," Graham answered with a smile.

"You seem to have much better manners than your cohorts," Emma commented. "It makes me wonder how you ended up with this gang of kidnappers."

Graham looked amused. "I was returning a favor for an old friend," Graham said. "And I'm glad I did, because it led me to meeting you."

Emma shifted uncomfortably. He was handsome enough but she needed to get back to her self-appointed mission of getting her father free and her family back together. It was the only thing that was constantly on her mind.

"So when should I be ready to be taken to port tomorrow?" Emma asked trying to get conversation back to her mission.

"I'll take you back first thing," Graham said. He knew from looking at the water in the river and the snow that no ships will be coming in and out of port for fear of the river freezing over. He would take her into town to show her that it was of no use. He wondered whether Captain Jones would be able to make it before the river froze. If he did they certainly wouldn't be sailing out. They would all be stuck and the thought of being stranded with the enchanting Miss Swan made his eyes twinkle and his heart sing.

They finished their dinner chatting companionably. Smee and Fitch came back to bring more firewood. They all hunkered down to sleep in the hall since it was the only clean, warm room in the keep.

Emma settled herself in a heap of blankets, lying on a pile of furs, trying to get some sleep. Tears glistened on her eyelashes as memories of her father assailed her. Was he alive? In some prison? Was he being tortured? Was her mother going to get caught? She wanted desperately to be gone from this place, to have her father free and to be at home with her family. She looked toward tomorrow when she would be en route to Rumpelstiltskin's castle, hoping he hadn't changed his mind about helping her. It was this thought she held on to when sleep claimed her.

The next day Graham took her back into town. He was trying to be very charming and Emma responded with brief courtesy. When they arrived, she saw there were no ships in the harbor except the one she arrived on and she was informed that one wasn't leaving.

"Where are the other ships?" Emma asked Graham.

"It seems none came into port today," Graham answered.

Emma couldn't help but show the disappointment in her face that Graham felt sorry so he took her to lunch and walked with her around the town.

"We'll come back tomorrow to see if there are any ships leaving, alright?" Graham told her. They had shopped for more supplies to bring back to the ancient castle.

This gave Emma little comfort because she knew she would have to spend another night in that cold, dirty keep.

They arrived back at the keep in the late afternoon to find Smee and Fitch fixing the roof. They started preparing the master chamber for the Captain when he arrived. Emma decided she needed more privacy for the night and cleaned a bedroom she found on the ground floor. Cleaning kept her busy and she wanted to be tired when she went to sleep so she wouldn't be assailed by her anxieties when night time came.

Emma sat through another evening meal with Graham. Graham tried his best to cheer her up, but the more time passed in this place, the more Emma got upset and angry.

"Who is the Captain that failed to kidnap Milah?" Emma asked.

Graham answered, "Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger wanted to kidnap the Dark One's wife, Milah. He met her a few weeks ago when she begged him to take her away. He obliged and when she found out the Dark One was looking for her, she fled," Graham told her.

"Why isn't he with you?" Emma asked.

"He set up the diversion and he is most likely trying to outrun the Dark One's wrath," Graham said.

"Well, that seems like a stupid plan," Emma commented. "And stealing away someone's wife, he sounds like a scoundrel."

"To be fair, she wanted to leave her husband," Graham said.

"But didn't she run away from Captain Jones as well?" Emma asked.

"For fear of the wrath the Dark One would reign down on all our heads," Graham answered.

"So now I get stuck here because those two louts were too drunk to tell the difference between two women," Emma exclaimed.

"They were drunk?" Graham asked.

"I smelled the rum on them when they were abducting me and then they complained they were never going to listen to their Captain when they were drunk," Emma said. "He's responsible for this."

The rest of the evening Graham kept trying to calm Emma down but her anger started climbing each moment she spent in the keep. He finally bid her good night. Emma went to bed still fuming. The longer she stayed there, the more she felt helpless to assist her family to safety. She knew Ruby, Granny and Neal would be sick with worry when she didn't turn up. Emma would be able to get no word about her mother and father. It was the worst situation she could probably dream of and the person who was responsible was Captain Killian Jones. Oh what she would do if she got her hands on him, she thought.

Captain Jones arrived at the keep. He was unhappy that the agent who rented the house to him had swindled him and gave him this ancient castle to stay in while the house he should have gotten was rented to someone else. The agent of course pocketed the difference. He was going to have to deal with the agent later, preferably with the tip of his sword. Thank goodness he received a message from Graham at the tavern he visited when he got into port telling him where they would be. He was able to get directions to the ancient castle from people in town.

He was tired but looking forward to spending the night with Milah. He hoped she would forgive him for the conditions she had to put up with and for the abduction. He knew he could overcome her ill humor with his charms. He bounded up the stairs to see if she stayed in the master suite. When he checked, she was not there. Then he passed the sleeping Smee, Fitch and Graham to find a bedroom on the ground floor.

Emma had heard his footsteps approaching the door. She wasn't sure who it was but she didn't think whoever came was up to any good. She hid behind the door, holding a small step stool and ready to swing it at any brigand who dared disturb her.

He knocked on the door. "Milah, are you asleep? It's Killian."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma realized it was the villainous Captain that was responsible for her being here. She stepped from her hiding place, lowering the step stool she was about to swing at him. Killian's eyes went wide and then confused when he saw her.

"Who the deuce are you? Where is Milah?" Killian demanded sharply.

"Milah is probably in her husband's castle right now," Emma announced.

"Why are you here?" Killian countered.

"Because your henchmen are drunken idiots and jumped me in the middle of a dark room and carried me off!" Emma yelled.

"I'll throttle them with my bare hands!" Killian thundered. "Smee! Fitch!"

Spinning on a heel, he thundered out of the room and into the hall. Smee and Fitch woke up from sleep still a bit hazy. He fixed them with an ominous stare.

"Do you know what you've done?" Killian voice sounded like a low rumble.

"We took the wrong woman?" Smee spoke meekly.

"You took the wrong woman!" Killian bellowed. "Where is Milah?"

"We thought she was Milah but the room was dark and we were still tipsy," Fitch offered.

"You should have made sure!" Killian countered.

"But it was the Dark One's castle," Smee said. "He would have done something really unpleasant to us if he caught us. We needed to go."

"You both are going to have something unpleasant happen to you!" Killian roared.

"While you are doling out their punishments, you can take me back," Emma cut in.

"Believe me, love, if it were at all possible I surely would, but I fear your return is entirely out of the question," Killian said with his face clouded with anger.

"If you're afraid that I will reveal your whereabouts or that you were responsible for my abduction, I promise to not say a word."

"I'm a pirate. I doubt you can besmirch my character any more than it is already," his tone had an edge of sarcasm.

"You don't need me here," Emma pleaded. "You have to let me go at once."

"Nevertheless, you'll remain here."

"I can't stay here!"

"For the moment, you have no choice but to accept my hospitality," Killian said, giving a small nod as he turned around. "My sincerest apologies."

She flew across the room and grabbed his arm until he condescended to face her again. He gazed down at her with amusement and an eyebrow cocked. Emma wanted to yank that eyebrow down and rake her fingernails across his handsome features.

"If you don't take me back, you won't have a moment's peace in this decrepit heap while I'm here!" Emma said with her eyes flashing with anger.

"Come now, love," Killian came closer trying to flirt with her to calm her down. "A woman as lovely as you should think about what you say."

"And why should I do that?" Emma thundered.

He watched her face so close to his own turn livid and said, "I'm a pirate and have bested men twice your size."

"We'll see about that," Emma whispered spitting mad. "I'll torment you until you bring me back."

"Be reasonable," he cajoled with a chuckle. "If you bother me too much, I'll just lock you up."

"Over my dead body!"

Killian had enough and walked towards while she backed away until her back hit the wall. He let his body linger very close to her.

"What's that, love?" Killian leaned his head toward her, settled his gaze on her rapidly heaving bosom before he smiled into her green eyes. "I could feast upon you. You'd be a delicious morsel."

Emma made no feminine protest, but deliberately softened her manner. She would match him with her own womanly wiles. Leaning close with a flirty smile, she simulated a warming that could have stripped away any man's defenses, but for Killian, it had a devastating effect. He was looking forward to a pleasurable night with Milah which led to his body being easily stimulated. Her slender body slid against his and he felt the warmth unfurling in his belly. Her soft breast brushing his chest snatched his breath. Her mellowing look caught him off guard which allowed her to give him a swift knee to the balls.

His sudden yelp coincided with her being released. She darted across the room to put the table between them.

Incensed by her actions, Killian leapt after her until Graham blocked him.

"Killian, enough!" Graham implored. "The lady has been through a lot after being abducted."

Emma snatched a long handled pan and was ready to wield it. Graham had enjoyed their verbal exchange until it turned rather intimate when Killian backed Emma into a wall. Usually women fell all over Killian because of his good looks. He was afraid Emma would do the same. He was surprised when Emma assaulted Killian but glad nonetheless.

Killian ignored Graham and started for Emma. Emma saw her opening and she scampered to her room and locked the door. Killian was annoyed that the girl hide behind a locked door away from his retribution.

"I can't believe you took the wrong woman and brought this troublesome creature!" Killian yelled, turning to Smee and Fitch.

"Should we go back for Milah and bring Miss Swan back?" Smee offered, hoping this would pacify his captain.

"No, it's too late for that. The Dark One will be on his guard for a while and is currently tearing up the countryside," Killian said exasperated. "Milah is currently lost to me."

"Sorry, Captain. We thought it was Milah when we came upon a woman, there was no other person in the castle," Fitch said.

"What was she doing in the Dark One's castle anyway?" Killian asked still exasperated.

"She never told us," Smee said.

"I'll take responsibility for her well-being" Graham volunteered.

"Don't tell me you are intrigued with this chit?" Killian said staring aghast at his first mate. He thought him daft but then again who was he to dictate another man's fancy.

"Since you have no fondness for this lady, you would not be against the lady enjoying the companionship of another suitor."

"It's not my business if she would have you, and if she does then I say good riddance. Maybe it would distract her from vengeance against me," Killian snorted.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a rest, you look like you need it," Graham suggested.

"My chambers better be comfortable," Killian half threatened his henchmen.

It was several minutes later when Killian walked upstairs to his bedroom, Smee, Fitch and Graham turned to hear him yell, "Bloody helll!"

A thousand bats flew down the steps and since Fitch happened to be standing by the doorway, he took the opportunity to open the door to let the bats fly out.

They all took a deep breath when they turned their gaze to hear Killian bellowing. It was going to be a long night.

Emma woke up the next morning able to see her breath in the chilly air. She felt a sneeze coming on which she tried to hold in but eventually she vented a series of small sneezes. She realized the combination of cold and dust caused her sneezing fit.

"Screw that jerk!" she yelled, collapsing back upon the bed with displeasure. She wondered how the captain survived the night in the ancient, decrepit castle. It was only right that he should suffer more than she. She was reluctant to get up out of bed to face the chill of the room. She missed having servants to stoke the fires for her and put a warming pan under her mattress.

She tugged the furs under her chin and slipped on her fur hide boots. She hurried to the fireplace to stoke the fires then she tested the water in the bucket. It was sufficiently cold enough to rouse the soundest of sleepers. She lifted the bucket, went to the door and listened for any sounds in the hall. She lifted the inner bar to open the door. She heard loud snores coming from the hall while she tiptoed past everyone with her bucket of freezing water to creep up the steps to the upper floor.

She waited and listened at Killian's bedroom door until she heard no sound. Hardly daring to breathe, she peered past the broken planks into the room to see her adversary laying sound asleep and completely at her disposal.

His handsome face was turned towards her with darkly lashed eyelids closed in sleep. A fur robe covered him to the waist, leaving his upper torso bare, and even in rest, his strength was evident, for the muscles in his shoulders and arms flowed in lithely bulging lines. Thick curling whisps of dark hair covered his upper chest and narrowed to a thin line that trailed beneath the fur pelt. She made sure the path to the doorway was clear when she made her get away. Her heartbeat began to quicken as the moment approached.

Raising the bucket, she let the contents fly. The icy water came out in a solid stream to snatch the sleeping man brutally awake. Killian caught the chilly water across the face and chest, and with a hoarse gasp, bolted upright. He swung his head to clear his vision and fixed her with those piercing blue eyes.

Emma had paused a second to savor his reaction but maybe it was one second too long. She stumbled back as he flung the pelts that covered him. The shock of seeing a man fully naked nearly paralyzed her. The sight of his masculine form was forever forged in her memory. When she looked up to his face, she panicked when she saw his visage was enraged.

In a desperate attempt to delay him, she flung the bucket at his head. Her aim hit true when she heard a pained grunt from him and awkward stumbling that ended in a thud on the ground. She whirled in fear of her life and flew down the steps. If she were caught before she reached the safety of her bedroom, she knew he would delight in wrapping his hands around her neck and squeezing the life out of her.

She could hear him behind her, closing the distance with each stride he took, she almost imagined feeling his breath at her neck and with an anxious gasp she bolted through the door of her bedroom and whirled, slamming it closed behind her and dropping the bolt in place. Panting for breath she leaned against the door. She was safe! With a surprise she stumbled away from the door when she heard the flat of hand slapped hard against the planks of her door.

"I'll tear the door from it hinges if you ever do that again!" Killian growled.

She wasn't sure if she made a good decision to poke his anger. It seemed a good idea at the time when she threatened to never give him peace and decided to back it up. She might be underestimating what this man was capable of doing to her. She hoped his anger would cool down with time.

It was half past the noon hour before Emma felt safe enough to open her door and venture out. She had just entered the hall before she realized he was sitting at the end of the table. She was hoping he would be out of the castle. She looked around for Graham hoping he could help her out if Killian got angry again. The presence of Smee and Fitch would make her feel comfortable, but they weren't around either.

When she halted and took a step back to retreat, she heard his voice say, "Come join me, love."

He held his hand out to the other end of the table and said, "I need to see you in front of me than feel you behind my back."

She did not want to show weakness or cowardliness so she strode into the room with her head held high. Reluctantly she sat in a seat the farthest from him, making sure she would be able to make a break for it, should he suddenly start toward her.

He studied her at great length as his silence filled the hall.

"I understand that you may be a little angry with me," Killian finally said.

Understatement of the year, Emma thought.

"I believe I can safely assume that you think I am a loathsome despicable creature for putting you in this predicament," Killian continued.

"Until I can find a better description for you, that will do," Emma retorted.

"I fear we are caught in a trap that we can't get out of. The river has frozen up and no ships can sail into and out of port. We are stuck together so I suggest we both make the best of it," Killian said coolly.

Emma started to panic, "The river froze up? I'm stuck here with you? This is too much!"

"Nevertheless, I desire to live at peace," Killian said.

"Isn't a journey across land to Arendelle possible?"

"A long and dangerous trek at this time of year. I can't take you, nor for your own safety allow you to be taken."

"I'm prepared to make the journey."

"I'm not prepared to let you leave."

"Then we are at war."

Killian softened his voice trying a different tact, "I consider myself a gentleman…"

"An opinion held entirely by yourself."

"…Having regard to the welfare of ladies such as yourself."

"As you have aptly displayed by having ladies abducted."

"And you are an annoying twit!" Killian shouted. His different tact didn't last too long.

Emma murmured calmly, "You can always let me go."

"You know the answer to that," Killian growled.

Killian got up to cross the hall and grabbed his cloak to put it on. Smee and Fitch happened to come into the hall from the outside.

"On threat of both your lives, fix my door," Killian said in a snarly voice to them. "So I might spend a restful night free from the attentions of this one." He jerked his thumb in her direction. With that he walked outside and slammed the door. Unfortunately, the door wrenched free from its hinges and raised a thick cloud of dust as it crashed to the floor. Killian mumbled a few threatening comments under his breath as he closed his leather coat to brace himself against the cold winds. He thundered across the courtyard on his horse as Smee and Fitch struggled to lift the door back in place.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bloody infernal woman!" Killian hissed when he sat down with Graham in the tavern with a tankard of ale in his hand. He had hoped when he decided to stay in the castle to wait to speak to the lass that he would be able to reason with her and come to some sort of détente.

"It was just some water," Graham offered. "At least she didn't try to kill you."

"It was bloody freezing!" Killian yelled.

Graham tried to stifle a laugh with the back of his hand. Remembering a vision of a naked Killian yelling at the lady safely ensconced behind a closed door had caused him much mirth first thing in the morning.

He knew Killian wouldn't appreciate the humor in the situation so he tamped it down.

"I tried reasoning with the lass but she seems determined to attack me like some raving lunatic," Killian complained.

"Maybe you should just give her some space to accept the situation," Graham said. "And I could start holding her attention by using some of my charms."

"Please do that! I could only wish you good luck because she might carve you up into little pieces if she is peeved at you," Killian stated.

Graham never thought Killian would be this over dramatic.

"I've been sailing with her remember?" Graham said. "She might be spirited but she is harmless."

"By the way, what's her name?"

"She goes by Miss Swan and refuses to say her given name," Graham answered.

"Interesting," Killian pondered. "She desires to hide her identity and she was in the Dark One's castle. Seems she is a mystery that needs to be unraveled."

Graham was uncomfortable with the slight interest Killian took in Miss Swan.

"I made some investments in other merchant vessels' voyage," Graham announced. "Hopefully I could make enough to settle down."

"With the shrewish Miss Swan?"

"I'll see what my return will be and yeah, maybe."

Killian knew that Graham was quite the ladies man himself and could be quite a fierce pirate. Time would tell if the swan could tame the wolf.

They finished their meal and went back to work getting the ship out of the water for repairs and to keep it from ice damage. His ship was made of enchanted wood and probably could withstand any ice but Killian wasn't taking any chances. Killian visited the agent to get back the difference from the rents. He had only mildly threatened the man before he gave Killian back the money and then some. Killian left Graham in charge of his ship, the Jolly Roger, while he traveled back to the castle. He didn't want to leave Miss Swan alone to her own devices for too long.

Killian slowly approached the door of the rotting castle not sure what he would expect when he opened it. He cracked it open a smidge and peaked inside looking upwards to see if there was any unsuspecting pail of water ready to fall and drench him. What he saw instead didn't really surprise him all that much considering the lass's penchant for trouble.

Smee and Fitch were trussed up and lying on the floor of the hall. Killian walked toward them.

When Smee and Fitch saw the Captain, they started talking all at once on how Miss Swan was a veritable ninja and surprised them with a frying pan. She bound and left them there.

"Relax, you buffoons. How long ago did she leave?" Killian asked them as he was cutting away the rope that bound them.

"Almost two hours ago, Captain," Fitch answered.

"Did she say anything else?" Killian asked looking for any clues to what direction she would be headed. He didn't encounter anyone on the road into town so she must be headed the opposite way.

"She said she was sorry but she needed to go," Smee informed him.

"Did she say where?"

"No, Cap'n."

The only place she could have headed was Arendelle which was five days trek away with no other towns or small villages in between. In this weather; she might perish from the cold and starve to death. Silly fool, Killian thought.

On the one hand he would probably be able to sleep better and not worry about being harassed if she was gone but then again, his conscience would bother him if he were to learn that she perished on her travels to Arendelle. Most likely she would die of exposure. He realized what he needed to do.

He knew that his horse, Titan, was the fastest among the horses that were purchased. Her plodding nag wouldn't be able to outrun Titan so he had a chance of catching up to her before nightfall.

There was only one road that led to Arendelle so it would be easy to spot her. He kicked Titan into a full gallop and would give at least a good hour and a half before he would have to turn back since the sun would be setting and nightfall would come upon them.

He rode for a good hour until it started to rain. It made the conditions on the road icy and cold. He hoped she would have enough sense to turn around and go back to the castle before she froze to death. He spotted some smoke beyond the turn in the road and he figured she had stopped somewhere to get warm.

He came upon an old house that was clearly abandoned. A light had illuminated from inside of the run-down house. When he tied up his horse to the broke down stable he found, he spotted the nag Emma used. Clearly she was here.

Emma whirled around when she heard someone enter the old abandoned house. Her eyes widened when they alighted on Killian's wet form.

"Not you again," Emma groaned.

"Miss me, love?" Killian asked with a cheeky grin.

"Have you come here to torment me?" Emma inquired with arms akimbo.

"No darling, I thought that was your job," Killian answered. "I've come here to save you from a horrible, freezing death."

"I was fine until you showed up!"

"Sure you were," Killian said as he took off his wet cloak and laid it to dry in front of the fire next to her own wet cloak. "Now there are certain things that puzzle me."

"I'm sure with that lackluster brain of yours there is a lot that puzzles you."

Killian ignored the gibe and continued, "I'm puzzled as to why you were at the Dark One's castle."

"Still brooding over Milah and playing over and over in your head what went wrong, Captain?" Emma teased.

Killian recognized the misdirection tactic but it wouldn't deter him.

"I'm wondering if you, like so many dim-witted people, tried to make a deal with the Dark One. Deals with the Dark One don't always go well."

Emma felt insulted since she was one of those dim-witted people he spoke of that tried to make a deal with the Dark One.

"It is not as dim-witted as someone who tried to abduct the Dark One's wife!"

"So you are one of those dim-witted people," Killian surmised.

"I did not make a deal with the Dark One," Emma stated. It was true; she never signed a contract since she was interrupted by his untimely diversion.

"Maybe I actually saved you," Killian mused. "And you should be thanking me."

"Don't think you can try to weasel your way out of my bad graces," Emma said shrewdly.

"I didn't think it would be that easy," Killian joked.

"Why couldn't you just leave me be," Emma whined.

"You may not think me a gentleman so I can only try to prove to you that I am one," Killian announced. "A gentleman would never let a lady go unescorted especially in these climes."

"A gentleman wouldn't abduct a lady!"

"You haven't given anyone your first name which is another mystery," Killian pondered. "You must be hiding your identity for a reason and considering the simple yet pricey, quality fabric of your gown you must come from money. Perhaps you are an important personage who wouldn't want to be known to pirates for fear of being held for ransom."

"A gentleman pirate is quite the paradox, isn't it?"

"I just have some good business sense."

Emma tried to evaluate her situation. She was frustrated staying in the keep when she was out of her mind with worry about her father and mother. She felt her only option was to travel to Arendelle to ask for Queen Elsa or her sister Anna for help to either get back to the Enchanted Forest or to assist her in breaking her father out of the Evil Queen's prison. The trip would be an arduous one. She knew how to set traps and hunt for game but the harsh weather was a problem. Most animals would be hibernating for the winter so it would be difficult to hunt for food.

She looked at Captain Jones in a new light when he mentioned the word ransom. He was a pirate and pirates have an eye for gold. What if she were to enlist his aid in return for payment of a fortune in gold? The only problem was pirates couldn't be trusted. Considering her predicament, she didn't have much to lose anyway. She would still need to be cautious.

"Let's see if your good business sense will allow you to accept my proposal," Emma finally relented.

Killian smiled knowing he finally was able to solve the mystery that was Miss Swan and would hopefully come out ahead with a substantial profit.

"I'm all ears, Miss Swan."

"I will pay you 3,000 gold coins to take me to Arendelle, to Queen Elsa's palace," Emma offered.

"I take it you are familiar with the Queen?" Killian asked.

"Yes, we are good friends."

"And you are good friends because…"

"That's none of your concern."

"You have 3,000 gold coins on your person currently?" Killian said with his gaze going over her body looking for where she would stash the money on her. He started noticing for the first time that she had a rather fine figure.

"No, I don't have it currently but Queen Elsa will lend me the money until I am able to repay her," Emma stated.

"You could be lying to me to get you to Arendelle only to have me clapped in irons for piracy," Killian questioned.

"Do you have an outstanding warrant in Arendelle?" Emma asked.

"No."

"Then there is no need to worry about that," Emma reasoned.

"But I am worried that you might raise the alarm and tell authorities you have been kidnapped," Killian surmised. "I need something more. I need to know the truth about who you are, what you were doing in the Dark One's castle and what you plan to do when you get to Arendelle."

Emma wasn't planning on disclosing everything to the pirate. She decided it was safe to tell half the story.

"I have been separated from my family by villains and I came upon the Dark One's castle to ask for aid which is when your henchmen abducted me," Emma said.

"How about telling me your first name," Killian asked.

"Fine, it's Emma."

"Emma," Killian let her name roll off his lips. "Lovely name."

Emma felt a bit warm and fuzzy when he said her name but she shook it off.

"What do you plan to do in Arendelle?"

"Ask Queen Elsa for help and let her decide what she can do," Emma said.

"How does your family know Queen Elsa?" Killian asked.

"My father was a shepherd when her sister Anna came by his farm and asked him for help," Emma told him. "He was friends with her husband, Kristoff."

"You are from a family of shepherds?" Killian questioned suspiciously.

"Yes, we own flocks of sheep and other animals," Emma said. They did own lots of sheep and other animals; enough for a whole kingdom.

"Is your family rich enough to pay 3,000 gold coins for your safe passage to Arendelle?" Killian eyed her dubiously.

She had been telling the truth so far without revealing she was of royal blood but this was where Emma was stumped. Until her parents' took back the kingdom, they had no fortune.

"Queen Elsa knows we are good for the money," Emma decided to say. Even if they weren't able to overcome Regina, the Evil Queen, Emma would pay back the money she owed to Elsa.

"It's a deal then," Killian acquiesced. He was satisfied with her answers though he still felt there was more to ferret out but he still had time. He held out his hand to shake on it. Emma shook his hand and was quite satisfied that she was able to gain the upper hand by not revealing all. Killian was happy to gain the upper hand by being 3000 gold coins richer when he got to Arendelle and got more information from the lovely Emma.

"Since it is too late and too dark to head back to the castle, we might as well make ourselves comfortable here," Killian announced.

"It's not like there is much of a difference," Emma said cheekily.

Killian ignored her sass. They found pallets from the supplies that Killian pointedly mentioned Emma stole from them. She just shrugged and said considering what she was put through she should have taken more as recompense but couldn't carry it on her horse.

They both lay down hoping neither would try any funny business while each was asleep.

After a while Killian heard the steady sounds of breathing which signaled to him that Emma was asleep. He chanced to look at her.

Her soft, full lips were slightly parted in slumber. Her breathing was very light that she hardly made a sound which was much different than Milah. Milah snored so loud she could keep the whole crew awake and everyone needed earplugs to fall asleep.

Her hair tumbled over her arm she used as a pillow forming a blonde halo. He allowed his gaze to linger on her face. She was exquisite. Killian began to see why Graham was enamored of the lass.

In sleep the lass seemed harmless and innocent. She possessed an uncommon, regal beauty that turned men's heads in a crowd. He studied her for several moments more drinking in her delicate features.

Killian went back to the fireplace to add some more logs.

He let his mind wander to more agreeable thoughts. His mind tried to picture Milah, grasping for images of her gray eyes, dark hair wavy hair and fine curves. The visions were vague and blurry. The memories of her stirred nothing in his heart or in his loins. Instead those visions turned to one with blonde hair and flashing green eyes, with lips drawn tight in anger then softly parted in slumber. He grew frustrated with himself when he realized visions of Miss Swan started to interfere with where he wanted his thoughts to go.

"It was because she is a comely lass and happens to be at hand" Killian reasoned.

He set his mind to try to envision Milah again but kept getting images of Emma. This won't do, he thought.

Killian knew that Graham was interested in Miss Swan so it would be bad form to pursue her. The direction of his imaginings was headed towards trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian woke some time during the night to hear Emma thrashing in her sleep. She was clearly having a nightmare.

"No…don't…stop please…don't hurt them," Emma pleaded in her sleep.

Killian wondered what could have caused such disquietude. He got up to wake her.

"Hush, Emma," Killian whispered. "It is just a bad dream."

He lightly put a hand on her shoulder when she got up with a start. She grasped his arm and laid her head upon his shoulder. She was breathing hard as if she had just run a mile. He could hear her choke down the sobs that tried to rack through her body. He held her with one arm trying to quell her distress. The fragrance of her hair filled his mind and for a brief moment he turned his face into her hair to savor the scent.

When she realized who she was holding on to, she stiffened and drew back to stare into his cerulean orbs that were filled with concern.

"Are you alright?" Killian asked.

Emma nodded not daring to speak for fear sobs would come pouring out of her. She was still experiencing the remnants of her nightmare where she saw her father imprisoned in a dark, foreboding cell with his hands and feet bound in chains. He was being whipped by Regina and her laughter echoed pierced with shrieks of pain coming from her father while her mother ran toward them dodging fireball after fireball until one came too close and that was when Emma woke up. She needed someone to soothe her and she was surprised when she found it was the Captain that was whispering calming words in her ear.

He was so close that her awareness of him was heightened and the masculine scent of him evoked a rush of pleasure that swept through her. It wasn't the first time she experienced lust. A few of the palace guards were handsome enough to catch her attention and she enjoyed several harmless trysts.

His hand came up to stroke her hair and in a flash of memory, she recalled what his naked body looked like, how strong the lines of his muscles were, and when her glance ventured lower how big his…no wait, she wouldn't think of that. She tamped down those feelings.

Killian sensed she was pulling back so he let her withdraw. He started to put the pieces together; her desperation to get back to where she was; her anger and mischievousness towards him; her nightmares. She didn't just get separated from her family by villains; some traumatic event had to have happened possibly enough to go to the Dark One for help. He started to remember what having family was like; having Liam there.

The words tumbled out of his mouth, "I know what it's like to lose family."

She looked up at him, "You've lost your family?"

He nodded slowly, "Aye."

Her heart softened for him as she gazed into his eyes seeing the hurt there as he was remembering some painful times in his life. Then she saw his gaze drifting to the open gape of her dress. She had loosened a few ties of her corset to get more comfortable before going to sleep. Now one shoulder of her dress was halfway down her arm, the actual bodice slipped so low on that side but hanging in place because of the fullness of the breasts leaving her upper mounds free to his gaze.

Killian wished he hadn't noticed because suddenly his crotch area started to feel tight. A log fell in the fireplace, sending a burst of sparks flying outward from the hearth and startling both of them to their senses.

Killian quickly moved to the fireplace and sneered, "Cover yourself! Only a woman of easy virtue could display such a lack of modesty. I wonder what you've let Graham have the pleasure of viewing."

Emma felt outrage as she drew her dress over her shoulder relieved that at least her nipples weren't revealed.

"How dare you attack my virtue when you, a pirate, would try to steal another man's wife! Hypocrite!" Emma spat. "And Graham has been nothing but a perfect gentleman, unlike you!"

"Get to bed. We leave at first light," Killian said walking over to his pallet. He lay down on his pallet turning over to hide his growing needs. This can only lead to trouble and he already had enough.

Emma held her fury in check but she so badly wanted to box his ears. If this lovesick fool hadn't tried to kidnap his paramour then she would probably be reunited with her family. The only thing good coming from their brief interlude was that she no longer had disturbing images of her parents to disrupt her dreams. Instead she fell asleep thinking of different and imaginable ways she could torment him.

They got up at first light to make their way to the old castle. It was a quiet trip for the most part. Emma was still angry at Killian's remark and Killian was getting annoyed at himself for letting Emma occupy his thoughts.

Emma started thinking of what she would say to Smee and Fitch to apologize for attacking them and tying them up.

Graham met them in front of the castle and greeted them.

"Look who I found Graham," Killian said. "Since Miss Swan doesn't like the accommodations she has been provided" -sweeping his hands across the ruins of the old castle- "we have to come to an understanding. We will take her to Arendelle in exchange for money."

Killian watched as Graham helped Emma off her mount and had to push down a feeling of jealousy when Graham's hand lingered overly long on Emma's waist.

"You didn't have to run away," Graham said chiding Emma. "I would have taken you to Arendelle had you asked."

Graham was disappointed that she left the way she did.

"It is better this way," Emma explained. "This is more of a business arrangement."

A business arrangement would be better than a personal one because once their sojourn was over they could part with handshakes but she didn't say this out loud.

Graham led her into the keep where she walked up to Smee and Fitch to apologize to them. Smee listened to the apology as he was concentrating on picking some dirt from his nail and Fitch was looking upward not meeting her eyes with his arms crossed. They were still both embarrassed that a slip of a girl like Emma could ambush and tie them up. They accepted grudgingly as it was explained that they would be taking her to Arendelle.

Killian and Emma had breakfast before they started on the trip into the port town to get some supplies for their trip. Killian purchased a covered wagon, more furs, heavier winter coats for all of them, enough food to last a month and lots of rum to keep them warm.

When they stopped for lunch, Killian couldn't take Emma to the regular rowdy tavern that Smee & Fitch preferred that was full of drunken sailors and roués so Graham recommended a more upscale tavern that he had brought Emma to dine before.

Killian sat across from Emma and Graham at the tavern table. At his vantage point, he was forced to watch Graham's ardent attentions towards Emma. Graham realizing he had limited time to pay court to the lovely lady pressed his amorous suit more fervently.

Graham paid her the most flattering complements, offered her the most tender meat to sample from his trencher, offered her his cloak when she became chilled, letting his arm amble around her shoulder as he settled his cloak on her and ordering her a hot, spiced apple cider to warm her up.

Killian thought he was going to go into sugar shock at the sweetness that was dripping off of Graham. He noticed the smiles Emma bestowed on Graham. It bothered Killian that she has only given him frowns and snarls since he met her. Emma made sure to focus her kindly attentions solely on Graham and Graham basked in her consideration. Apparently the lass could be good natured and gracious when she wanted to be, Killian thought.

Finally Killian couldn't take any more of Graham's candy-coated wooing that he summoned the tavern waitress to quickly pay the bill so they could get out of there. If this was what Graham was going to be like now, Killian would be rolling his eyes the entire trip.

They had all the supplies they needed for their long, wintery trek including exchanging Emma's plodding nag with a better mount that could travel faster in case there was danger.

The snow started to fall as they traveled to the dilapidated keep. Emma always thought snow made the air fresher, crisper and the scenery more peaceful looking.

As soon as they got to the broke-down castle, Graham started dinner and the others sorted out the things they needed for the trip so that they could leave first thing in the morning the next day.

Killian decided to go hunting while there was still sunlight so they had some fresh meat to eat for the trip. Graham asked him if he wanted company but Killian told him to stay behind to guard the keep. Even though Graham was more skilled with a bow and arrow, Killian needed the space to clear his mind. He also needed privacy to practice his archery skills. He didn't want to look bad in front of the lass. Who knows what cruel barbs would come from her lips should she find him lacking.

After catching some small game, he decided to head back. Looking at his catch, he was pleased with his skills. After missing a few targets, he started getting the feel of it once again and brought back a few animals for Smee and Fitch to skin.

When Killian came back and opened the door, he found Emma, Graham, Smee and Fitch gathered around the fireplace. Emma was telling them a ghost story which was fitting in this setting. No doubt there might be a few ghosts wandering around this ancient place.

When Killian shut the door loudly, Smee and Fitch wailed in fright thinking a ghost came out to haunt them.

"Calm down, you'll wake the dead with all your noise," Killian barked.

Smee jumped up, "You must be hungry, Captain. Let me set up your trencher."

Killian went to sit down at the table while his food was put in front of him. As he ate and drank, he began to observe the dynamics of the group. He could see that Emma was able to charm Smee and Fitch into talking to her again. Graham looked captivated by her every word. There seemed to be a growing comradery among them and he felt like the odd man out.

After he finished dinner, he retired upstairs. Fitch went to skin and clean his catch. The rest of the group went to sleep.

Emma lay awake in her bed and couldn't help but feel Killian's eyes on her all evening long. She wondered what he was thinking. Each time she looked at him, she caught him looking at her. It was very puzzling indeed.

All of a sudden she heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. She got up and ran into the hall. Smee, Fitch and Graham were already halfway up the stairs. When Emma arrived upstairs, she saw Killian's head sticking out of a pile of snow in his bedroom. Apparently the roof caved in from the snow and a pile of the white stuff was dumped on Killian's sleeping form.

For some reason, Killian fixed her with a glare. She just shrugged her shoulders and said, "As much as I would like to take credit, I am not responsible for that."

Killian let out a low growl as he tried to free himself of the mini-avalanche. Emma was relieved that Killian wasn't seriously hurt but as he was being helped out she caught a glimpse of his bare chest and whirled around, remembering that he slept in the nude. For the rest of the night, he had to sleep in the hall with the rest of his men fully clothed.

The next morning Killian was happy to be on the road. From the bats, to the mini-avalanche, to the troublesome wench Emma, he felt sorely abused since he set foot in this rundown pile of rocks.


	6. Chapter 6

"I swear Emma I think you grow more radiant in these northern climes. The frost in the air has set a sparkle in your eyes and a bloom on your cheeks," Graham acclaimed.

Emma smiled, flushed and said, "Thank you, Graham. You sure know how to turn a girl's head."

Killian took a very long pull from his flask of rum. They had been on the road all morning long and they had stopped for lunch. If Graham kept this up, the rum would run out before the end of the trip. Killian had to agree with Graham. It seemed Emma was more beautiful each time he looked at her.

Emma was warmed by the adulation that Graham showered on her. He was handsome, straight-bodied, tall and a great cook. Any woman would be delighted by the attention he gave her.

"Do you agree Killian? Does Emma's beauty seem to grow each day?" Graham asked.

"He is too busy with his thoughts of Milah to even notice me," Emma teased.

"I have to agree with Graham's assessment," Killian answered. "The cold weather does bring a blush to your cheeks. You are looking more and more exquisite."

Emma felt an unexpected flush of pleasure when Killian complimented her but she refused to allow her head to be turned by him. Who knows what the scoundrel could be planning, she thought.

Emma excused herself to answer nature's call. When she got back to the place they temporarily camped, Graham, Smee & Fitch also went to take care of their bladders, while Killian stayed behind. She was reluctant to be alone with Killian. His presence made her nervous so she slowed down her steps.

"I hope you aren't leading him on," Killian called out.

She approached him cautiously. "Leading him on?"

"Graham."

"What makes you think I don't have a genuine interest in him?" Emma asked.

"You don't have a look of an infatuated woman," Killian observed.

"And you know what that looks like?" Emma retorted.

"I'd say I'm an expert," Killian said with a smirk. "I've inspired many infatuations."

"Are you sure they weren't about to sneeze? Because an infatuated woman and a woman who was about to sneeze have the same look."

"The point is Graham is a friend and I wouldn't want to see him hurt," Killian said "If your feelings are true then you'll make him a happy man but if they're not, let him down now before he falls even more."

Footsteps were heard and they fell silent. After a few minutes Graham made his way back to them. He must have sensed tension when he approached so he asked, "Am I disturbing anything?"

Emma smiled and shook her head no.

They packed up and were ready to continue. Smee and Fitch managed the horses that pulled the wagon while Emma, Killian and Graham rode alongside it.

As she rode, Emma pondered what Killian said. Her eyes flashed to Killian. His concern for his friend seemed genuine. She tried to keep her relationships with all of them as impersonal as possible by not revealing things about herself. She reminded herself to be on guard.

When it was time to stop and rest for the night, they would take turns staying awake to guard the horses and wagon. There was enough room in the wagon for at least three people to sleep comfortably on bags of supplies and furs. Bags of grain for a pillow were used for pillows. Sleeping on the snow would be too cold. Emma thought long and hard about what Killian said and she examined her feelings for Graham. He seemed really nice but she could not think of getting courted until her family was back together. She would have to find a way to tell him.

The next morning Emma asked for Graham's assistance. They went into the woods so that Emma could talk to him.

"Graham, I think you're a really great guy but my life is up in the air right now and until I get things back on track I can't really concentrate on romance."

Graham sighed and asked, "Are my attentions too much?"

"No, of course not. I think you've been a perfect gentleman and I've enjoyed myself with you."

"Well, I know you've had a bad turn since Smee and Fitch have wrongly kidnapped you. As long as I've given you some small piece of joy in your life that's really all that matters," Graham offered.

"You have Graham, thank you."

"How about a hug as friends?"

"Of course."

Graham held his arms out and Emma stepped close. They wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed.

Killian stumbled upon them and was able to observe them from a distance. He couldn't hear their conversation but he witnessed the hug. He assumed from the physical affection he witnessed that Emma and Graham have taken their relationship to the next level. He should be happy for his friend though he couldn't fathom the reason why he felt so disappointed.

Graham felt it was a bit of a backward step but he wasn't disheartened. He would continue to pursue Emma but decided not to be so obvious about it. At least he was able to finagle a hug out of it.

The rest of the day was uneventful. When nightfall came, Emma was asked to tell her ghost stories around the campfire again. As she told her tale of the ghost of the white lady, she looked to Smee and Fitch to see if she got the reaction she was aiming for. True to form, Smee and Fitch's eyes were wide with fear. She happily predicted they would not get very much sleep tonight, waking up at every noise, thinking some evil specter was coming for them.

Killian and Graham noticed the horses were restless which meant someone was near. They reached for their swords ready to swing in case they got attacked. He remembered that people around these parts would participate in thieving as a sport. No one would get killed or maimed. Thieving would give them an opportunity to practice their fighting and sword skills while getting away with a little profit or bags of grain. It was why Killian bought more supplies than usual, in case they get stolen.

When Emma noticed Killian and Graham's state of alert, she stopped her story. She looked around to see into the darkness. Suddenly, she heard a war cry. She quickly went to the wagon and grabbed a frying pan ready to wield it against her attackers. They all unsheathed their swords and defended the wagon. When Smee spotted one of the thieves trying to steal a horse, he used the flat of his sword to hit the thief over the head. There must have been six of them. It was chaos as swords clanged and men yelled.

One of the thieves tried to get into the wagon and Emma hit him of the head and kicked him to the ground. They all successfully routed the thieves.

"Nobody steals from a pirate!" Killian yelled after they fled. "Anyone hurt?"

Killian looked over Emma to see if she had any injuries and was satisfied she was fine.

Everyone took stock of their wounds. Fitch's cheek got bruised and Graham had a cut on his arm. Emma put some snow on Fitch's cheek and Graham's arm only needed bandaging.

"Smee! Give us an accounting," Killian asked.

"One bag of the grain for the horses, Captain," Smee announced after he took inventory.

"That's not so bad. We'll need to be more careful the next night," Killian said. "Most likely they'll come back and they'll bring more friends."

"We should be at the inn by tomorrow night," Graham said.

"Smee and Fitch will have to sleep in the stables to guard the supplies," Killian ordered.

There was one small inn halfway in between the two cities so that people had a place to stop and rest which was where they were headed to the next morning. The rest of the day had been uneventful. Killian noticed Graham's flirting with Emma had lessened and there was more casual conversation. Maybe he had run out of flattering things to say, he thought.

They arrived at the inn right before sundown. Smee and Fitch went to eat their dinner and get some rest while Graham, Killian, and Emma helped settle the horses in the stable.

The inn owners were a friendly husband and wife team. The wife would cook and clean and the husband would maintain the stable and carry a big stick to enforce behavior should one of his patrons get out of line.

Graham went to get water for the horse which was a bit of a chore since there was a layer of ice that needed to be chipped away before he could get to the water underneath. While he was busy doing that Emma tried getting the saddle off her horse. It was a bit heavy but she was determined to do it herself. Killian stopped to observe her exertions until he decided to give her a hand.

Emma felt him come up behind her to help lift the saddle up and over the horse. His proximity heightened her awareness and threatened to overwhelm her senses. They both lifted the saddle to place it on the side of the stall.

"I can take it from here," Emma said with a huff. His arms were still on either side of her.

His lips got close to her ear, "You could thank me."

"Thank you," she said tightly. She shivered from the timbre of his voice, she was made aware of the chest pressed against her back and his loins lightly caressing her buttocks and she felt her heart rapidly beating against her chest.

"Is there something else you needed, Captain?" Emma asked in a shaky voice that belied her nervousness. He didn't seem ready to move at any time.

"Just observing what my presence is doing to you," Killian said with a smirk. He noticed the pulse in her neck quicken, the blush blooming in her cheeks and wondered if she was affected by his closeness.

She gave him a slight elbow to the ribs and ducked under his arms to place some distance between them and faced him.

"In your dreams, pirate," Emma said. "Already looking for a replacement for Milah, Captain?"

He looked at her up and down and said, "Not bloody likely."

He turned on a heel and walked away heading in the direction of the woods.

"Where did Killian walk off to?" Graham asked returning a few moments later.

"He probably wants to write his name in the snow," Emma remarked as she brushed and wiped down the horse.

"I noticed he has been cranky with me recently," Graham observed. His friend usually wasn't short with him but the past few days he has been snapping at him more than usual.

"I haven't noticed a difference," Emma said. "Since I met him, he has been as temperamental as a woman having her monthly time."

Graham shrugged and continued to take care of the horses.

Killian walked through the woods thinking about his actions. He should have backed off after he helped Emma with the saddle but he damned well didn't want to. He liked how well she would fit into his body should they have gotten closer. Did he imagine it or was her pulse racing when he was near? Was the blush in her cheeks growing when he lightly moved against her? The pirate in him wanted to explore her reaction and plunder the possibilities but the gentleman in him thought about how Graham would feel. Remembering when he spied upon their hug, Killian let out a sigh and continued walking.

Emma tried not to disturb Smee and Fitch's sleep while she walked into the inn. Their bodies were sprawled on the benches in the common room making loud snoring sounds. She took a seat and ordered some food and drink for Graham and Killian.

As soon as the food and drink was served, Graham walked in to join her. Emma was glad for the distraction. She kept thinking way too much of Killian. Every place where her body touched his, even lightly, she burned. She needed to get a grip on herself. Soon she would be in Arendelle and finding a way to rescue her parents and she would no longer see the pirate Captain.

Killian joined them and they passed the meal in casual conversation. Smee and Fitch woke up refreshed and ready to guard the supplies in the stables. They stayed for a while to listen to some songs the innkeeper sang accompanied with his lute, then left.

It was a nice evening listening to the innkeeper sing songs about adventures, romance and famous battles. Graham asked Emma for a dance and she was only too happy to click up her heels to a jaunty tune. Killian admired her form and laughter as she picked up her skirts dancing the jig. Her exuberance and cheer was breath-taking and infectious.

They left early the next morning bidding the lovely innkeeper couple farewell. As they trod along, Smee started singing a song that the innkeeper sung the night before but not quite in tune. Suddenly, they heard a war cry and the brigands that tried to steal from them before were giving it another go.

The cry startled Emma's horse that it got spooked. Emma shrieked when her horse took off. Killian galloped after her while the men fought off the brigands. Emma's horse zig zagged through the trees while Emma held on for dear life. Killian managed to route the horse to a path that went straight. It was Killian's chance to veer her horse to the side with his horse to make it stop. Once the horse slowed down, Killian grabbed Emma around the waist and sat her in front of him on his horse just in case the other horse continued to bolt.

Killian was about to ask Emma if she was alright when a loud groan and gust of wind made his own horse rear it front quarters. Killian fell off the horse and Emma on top of him.

When Emma sat up and rolled off him, he yelled, "Careful! You almost unmanned me."

Emma's face turned beet red, "Sorry!"

They looked up to see what frightened Killian's horse and what they saw terrified them. It was a thirty foot tall ogre that was headed toward them. They both got up to run away. Emma looked back to see Killian knocked over when the ogre swiped at him. The ogre, not reacting very fast, was looking back and forth to Emma and Killian wondering which one he should eat first. The one still running or the one he knocked to the ground. He chose the one he knocked on the ground. When Emma saw the ogre grab Killian, she knew he would probably get his head chomped off. She was gazing in horror and knew she needed to do something before the gruesome sight she was imagining turned real in front of her eyes.

All of a sudden, she felt a tingling sensation in her hands from the fierce need to protect Killian. She aimed her hands at the ogre and a shot of white light shot from her hands, hit the ogre and the ogre stunned loosened his hold on Killian. Killian dropped to the ground, rolled and started to run.

When Emma saw the ogre start towards her, she held her palms out and shot another burst of white light from her hands towards the towering ogre. The ogre then decided to turn around to search for a better meal, at least one that wouldn't fight back.

Killian ran back to her and said, "You saved my life."

Emma answered, "Well, you saved my life when my horse was spooked. I just returned the favor."

"So you have magic," Killian observed while still out of breath.

"I had no idea I had magic," Emma said completely amazed. "I mean there were rumors that I might have magic because my parents were true love couple but this is the first time I've seen it."

Emma realized she was rambling and decided to stop. She was revealing too much in the excitement of the moment.

"Well, I'm glad your magic decided to show up now," Killian said relieved. "I would have been an ogre's snack and it would be a shame to waste all this." Killian said grinning with a sweeping motion down his body.  

Emma rolled her eyes. The man was a peacock and shamelessly so.


	7. Chapter 7

They didn't have to trudge through the snow for too long to find Killian's horse. Emma's horse was nowhere to be seen so she knew she would have to double up with Killian. The thought of being so close to him sent her nerves in a tizzy. Killian gave her a leg up to help sit her on his horse and he mounted behind her. It was alarming that she was so close to him, touching him in too many places, feeling his heat – the man always felt hot to her – was too disturbing by a half.

Killian's arm slipped around her waist to draw her hips more firmly between his legs. Emma was disconcerted but she thought he was merely assuring that she didn't fall of the horse.

He pulled her close because he liked the feel of her between his thighs. She had a rump that was firm but had soft curves in all the right places. The smell of her hair was intoxicating and the contact of her against his chest was quite pleasurable. He was burning with desire and he reveled in the flames.

"According to pirate's code, once a person saves your life, you are indebted to them until you return the favor," Killian said totally making it up. No way was there a pirate code that says that. You were lucky if a pirate said thank you but the thought of parting ways with her didn't sit right with him. He was half-hoping he wouldn't get paid 3000 gold coins when they arrived in Arendelle so he would have an excuse to keep her with them, have her work off the debt in many imaginable ways.

"Well, you saved me from my horse so I guess we are even," Emma offered.

"Nonsense. The most you would have gotten was a few bruises if you had gotten thrown off," Killian said. "I most surely would have had quite the horrible, bloody death."

"I was saving myself the trauma of seeing your horrible, bloody death," Emma said.

"Regardless, I'll just have to hang around you until I repay the favor," Killian announced.

"I assure you that won't be necessary," Emma said firmly.

"Pirate's code, sweetheart," Killian said with a smile.

Emma felt it was better that she no longer see him once she arrived at Arendelle and paid him off. Her horse was still no where in sight and she hoped she wouldn't have to ride with Killian for the rest of the trip.

They made it back to where they had been attacked by thieves and saw Smee, Fitch and Graham taking stock of what was stolen.

When Graham spotted them, he ran up and helped her off Killian's horse, "Emma, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. We were attacked by an ogre," Emma informed him as she slid off the horse.

"Yes, apparently Emma had some unknown magic in her to scare the ogre away," Killian announced.

"Magic, eh? " Graham commented. "I knew there was something special about you."

Killian rolled his eyes. The man's flirting was back. He did have to agree that Emma was special, though.

As Emma walked away she threw back, "You really don't need to uphold your pirate's code."

"Of course, I do. Gentleman pirate and all that," Killian threw back.

Graham turned to him and asked, "Pirate code?"

"She saved my life and I told her pirates always repay the favor," Killian told him.

"Pirates will sooner slit your throat than pay a debt," Graham countered.

"Aye but she doesn't know that and it gives us an opportunity to stay with her a little longer," Killian said.

Graham looked at him rather dubiously, "It gives us or you an opportunity?"

"You claimed her first until she says nay," Killian said.

"And if she says nay, are you going lay your claim?" Graham asked.

"She's an attractive woman," Killian admitted. "I certainly wouldn't turn her away."

"Well, I wouldn't get my hopes up," Graham said. "She can't stand you."

Graham walked away leaving Killian feeling downcast. Maybe it was best that she would leave them when they got to Arendelle.

Eventually they did find Emma's horse and she was relieved she didn't have to ride with Killian or bounce around in the wagon. They finally got to Arendelle and Emma asked for directions to Elsa's palace. When they got to the gates of the palace, Emma announced herself leaving out her princess title and waited in the hall. Emma started getting nervous when the pirates observed all the gilded furniture and paintings. She hoped they wouldn't plan to loot the place while they were there.

Elsa walked into the room so happy to see Emma she gave her a hug and welcomed her to Arendelle.

Emma quickly introduced her companions and whispered to Elsa, "Could we talk in private?"

Elsa looked at the men that came with Emma and said, "Of course."

They excused themselves and went into the next room.

"Who are those men, Emma?" Elsa asked when they were alone.

"They are my escort. Elsa, I need to borrow some money," Emma said looking uncomfortable. "I made a deal with them to bring me here."

"You don't have to borrow money, I'll be happy to give it to you," Elsa said.

"It makes me feel better to pay you back."

"It's fine, Emma. How much?"

"3,000 gold coins."

"It's done. How did you end up traveling with them?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, let's take care of payment and then you can rest. It's been a long journey for you and then you can tell me what happened."

Once the money was paid to them, Emma was ready to say goodbye to the band of pirates.

"Thank you for all your help," Emma said to all of them.

Graham stepped forward and asked, "What are your plans now?"

"Find passage back to the Enchanted Forest and try to find my family," Emma said.

"I'd like to assist you with that," Graham volunteered. "I feel we still owe you for playing a part in abducting you."

Killian stepped forward and said, "Actually if you are taking The Grinder, I'd like to pay for passage back to the port city."

The Grinder was the special ship in Elsa's fleet that could break through the ice in the river. Killian, being a pirate captain, would know of such a ship.

"I'll ask Elsa," Emma answered. "Let me know which tavern you are staying and I'll give you word when I'm leaving."

Graham still pressed his suit, "Perhaps we could have dinner tomorrow night?"

Emma didn't have the heart to turn him down and embarrass him in front of everyone. She had a feeling she would be traveling with them again on The Grinder so she didn't want any uncomfortable feelings.

"That would be lovely, Graham," Emma agreed to the date. She would definitely need to set him straight on what her priorities were and romance was not on the horizon for the immediate future.

"I'll send word as soon as we get settled," Graham said taking her hand and placing a kiss on it. He gave a deep bow and turned to leave.

Smee and Fitch bowed and fared her well. Killian took a long look at Emma and nodded his head.

"Take care, Miss Swan," Killian said. As he turned around to leave, he looked back at her with a twinkle in his eye and said, "Remember, pirate's code." With a grin, he left.

* * *

 

Later on as Emma entered the dining room she was met with two more friendly faces.

"Anna! Kristoff! It's so good to see you," Emma exclaimed. "I haven't seen you since your wedding and what a beautiful wedding it was."

"I'm happy to see you too Emma!" Anna said as she embraced Emma. Emma turned to give Kristoff a hug as well.

"Are your parents' here?" Anna inquired excitedly. "I can't wait to see them."

"Well, actually, I have bad news," Emma said dejectedly. She proceeded to tell them how the Evil Queen, Regina, attacked them. They gasped when they heard her father was imprisoned, and that her mother was looking for a way to free him. She told them what happened at Rumpelstiltskin's castle and how she ended up in Arendelle.

"Pirates are better than wizards, at least the pirates you met are and definitely better than Rumpelstiltskin," Anna continued. "In a way it's great that you didn't make a deal with the Dark One because those always go bad."

Emma realized Anna reiterated Killian's words.

"Emma, you should have come to us," Elsa told her. "We would have gladly given you aid."

"I know but Arendelle was too far and so much happened," Emma concluded. "Besides, you still have problems with Hans and his brothers."

"If there is any way we could help you, we'll do it," Elsa said. "Especially with your parents in danger."

"Actually, there is a way you could help," Emma said. "You could teach me how to use magic. We were attacked by an ogre on the way here and I shot magic out of my hands when the ogre was about to devour the pirate Captain."

"The pirate Captain that wanted to take the Dark One's wife away?" Anna asked. "Doesn't that sound so romantic that he wanted to kidnap his lover, although she's married and that doesn't seem so honorable, but then she's married to the Dark One and it's understandable if she wanted to get away, he was probably helping her."

Emma cringed when she was reminded of the Captain's love, Milah. He had risked the Dark One's wrath to get her back in his arms. He must have been so very disappointed when he found her instead of Milah. From an outside view Emma saw the romantic implications of his actions and she felt her stomach drop at the thought of how much he risked trying to take her away. She scolded herself for feeling jealous. It's better if she never saw him again, she thought.

"Yes that Captain. That mistakenly abducted me and took me to that cold, drafty heap of stones because he needed to be with his beloved," Emma said bitingly.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff shared a look. They all wondered why Emma's attitude turned sullen at the mention of the pirate Captain.

Elsa looked on the bright side, "At least you have a date with that man, what did you say his name was, Graham?"

"Yes, Graham was a perfect gentleman the whole trip," Emma turned cheerful when she mentioned Graham.

"You need a new dress," Elsa announced. "I'll send a dressmaker to your room tomorrow and I will give you lessons in magic after you get measured."

"Thank you so much, Elsa," Emma was happy. "I know I'll be able to help rescue my parents when I get a hang of this magic thing."

Emma went to bed that night happy that she was a few steps towards freeing her family and she got a good night's sleep to get ready for the lessons in the morning.

* * *

 

As Killian left the Ice Queen's castle, he congratulated himself for thinking fast. He remembered the ship that could cut through ice and he knew most likely Emma would travel back to the Enchanted Forest on that ship. He could buy himself a few more moments in her company and perhaps learn more about her.

They found a tavern by the harbor where other sailors frequent and had a hot meal and a glass of rum. Both Graham and Killian were busy with their thoughts of the same woman that they didn't notice the other tavern wenches and bar maids trying to draw their attention. After they finished the meal and they were all in their cups, Graham excused himself saying he needed to scout some other establishments that are more appropriate to take a lady to and was on his way. Killian was assailed with an unpleasant feeling in his gut when he thought of Graham and Emma's date tomorrow night. He ordered more rum to chase the feeling away.

He wondered if it was true when Graham said Emma couldn't stand him. Maybe it was just Graham trying to dissuade him from competing for the hand of Emma. Though Emma didn't act as if she desired any romantic attention, she still reacted as a woman who was physically affected by an attractive male when Killian came too close. Perhaps once she overcomes her troubles she might be open towards that attention, he thought. It was those thoughts he pondered as he went to his room and prepared himself for sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning after breakfast, Emma chose a dress to be made and stood still for the fittings. Then she got ready for her magic lessons with Elsa.

They went into the large ballroom to start training and Emma saw that it was set up with a stuffed dummy which looked like Hans dressed in naval uniform inspired clothing wearing navy blue trousers, black boots, a magenta tie, blue shirt, indigo vest, and a light gray-and-black blazer with patterns. Emma had to laugh at that.

"I use Hans the dummy for target practice," Elsa announced.

"He's perfect," Emma answered.

* * *

 

Graham was still asking recommendations for romantic eating establishments from the townspeople and the tavern owner and he narrowed it down to two places. He already made reservations for one of them and the other would be backup. He went to the barber shop to get cleaned up and bought a new shirt.

Killian was watching his preparations with mild interest. The gnawing feeling in his gut was still there at the thought of Graham and Emma together. They had a chance to be alone and Graham could let loose all his seductive skills on the lass. All throughout the trip, Graham always curbed his charms due to the fact that he always had an audience but he may not hold back tonight and that left Killian with a heavy heart and a sour mood.

As he watched Graham alight into a rented hansom, Killian stared at the bottom of his ale mug, ready to order another drink when a redheaded tavern wench boldly sat herself in his lap.

"Care to buy me a drink?" the redhead asked.

An idea lit up Killian's face and he answered, "I'd like to buy you more than that, love."

* * *

 

Emma was pleasantly surprised when she saw Graham as he came to pick her up for their date. He was even more handsome after he shaved and was wearing a new shirt. Graham admired her new blue velvet dress and paid her many compliments. He assisted her with her cloak and swept her into the awaiting hansom cab as they made their way from the palace to the restaurant. He told her all about the reviews that he had heard and she couldn't wait to see the menu. She had worked up an appetite after practicing her magic.

She couldn't believe it when she shot white light out of her hands after a couple of hours of nothing. It started when Elsa asked her what made her magic come out before. She envisioned Killian getting eaten by the ogre and she started getting a tingling sensation in her hands. She realized her magic came out when she needed to protect someone. Whether that someone was Killian or not, she wasn't sure. After that she was aiming her magic at Hans the dummy and doing pretty well.

Emma and Graham were shown to their table. It was a very romantic, cozy place that had a warm atmosphere. Emma was looking at all the recommendations on the menu that Graham told her about during the ride there when she heard a voice.

"Graham! Emma! I didn't realize this was the restaurant you were going to," Killian lied through his teeth. He had overheard the names of two restaurants that Graham narrowed down and chose one of the restaurants to go with his date.

Emma spied Killian and a redhead standing next to him. He was on a date, too? She checked out the redhead and Emma thought her dress was so daringly low cut that Emma was afraid a nipple would pop out. She also thought she would look better with less makeup. Emma wondered if that was Killian's type of woman.

Graham's face turned red when he saw Killian and some redheaded trollop turn up at his carefully planned date with Emma.

"Killian, what are you doing here?" Graham hissed through his teeth at a smiling and a slightly inebriated Killian.


	8. Chapter 8

“I wanted to experience some of Arendelle’s culinary delights and found myself here,” Killian told Graham, the turning to Emma.

“Bloody hell! Emma wore that dress on her date with Graham?” Killian thought as his eyes widened at the sight of her. Emma’s scoop neckline lined with crystals was high enough to be called modest but the rest of the blue velvet dress seemed to pour over her womanly curves. With her hair piled high on her head in an elegant coif, he was able to see just how elegant the slope of her neck and shoulders are, how rounded her bosom was, down to her slender waistline.

  
Trying to find his tongue and get back to the conversation at hand, he continued, “I met this lovely lady back at the tavern and she suggested this place. Right, love?”

  
Killian nudged the red head to speak.

  
“Oh, yes. Of course!” the red head said.

“And what would the lovely lady’s name be?” Graham asked, having a feeling his night was getting hijacked.

“This is…uhm…what was your name again, love?” Killian questioned.

The redhead smiled and said, “Annabelle.”

“Right, Annabelle. This is Graham and Miss Emma Swan,” Killian introducing his date.

“Nice to meetcha,” Annabelle said.

“It’s a pleasure,” Emma answered, always reverting to the sense of decorum that was drilled into her.

Graham nodded his head to Annabelle in greeting. The waiter overhearing part of their conversation came over to assist them.

“Would you like to join your friends at the table?” the waiter asked.

“No, he wo-“ Graham said until he was cut off by Killian.

“We’d be delighted to,” Killian said over Graham’s voice.

The waiter snapped his fingers and the wait staff quickly brought two chairs and two place settings for them. Graham was getting angrier that his date withEmma was officially hijacked by Killian and observed that now Killian was sitting right next to Emma while he was across from her.

“Killian, what do you think you’re doing?” Graham asked tightly, trying to keep his anger in check.

“Ordering champagne,” Killian answered coolly. “Waiter! A bottle of champagne for the table!”  
The waiter was only too happy to comply and an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne chilling in it was brought to the table right away. The waiter popped open the cork and served the champagne in elegant stemware with a flourish.

As soon as the champagne was served to Annabelle, she remarked, “Oooh, this is luxury!” then Annabelle downed the champagne in one shot, having never tried it before.  Killian whooped in delighted response and poured her another serving.

“How about we order the chef’s tasting menu so that we can sample their best dishes, it’s on me, of course,” Killian announced. “Waiter! The tasting menu for the table along with the accompanying wine, please!”

The waiter immediately acquiesced, always happy when customers ordered the tasting menu since it was the most expensive item and hopefully he’d get a bigger tip.

“Wouldn’t you rather have a private table for you and Annabelle?” Graham gritted through his teeth.

“Wouldn’t want to bother the waitstaff,” Killian answered. “So, what have you been up to all day, Emma?”

Emma wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell him about her practicing magic.

“I mostly spent the day with Elsa,” Emma answered.

“You know the queen?” Annabelle asked. “Well, fancy that.”

“You’re remarkably well connected for a girl who comes from a family of shepherds,” Killian remarked.

“My family is known by a lot of people,” Emma answered.

“Didn’t know shepherds get around that much,” Killian wondered.

“They just have that personality I guess,” Emma said offering an excuse.

They were interrupted by the first course, the first of eight courses that was being served. The good thing about getting smaller courses is that it kept you occupied with the food and you had a short time to indulge in conversation before you got interrupted with waiters taking away and then serving the next course. Killian drank the wine and ate the food with relish. Annabelle gobbled up each dish with gusto, not used to such rich fare. Graham ate the dishes grudgingly while conceding that the food was delicious. Emma sampled each dish and asked the waiter to send her compliments to the chef which he gladly did.

“Have you set a date for when you leave on the Grinder?” Killian asked of Emma.

“In two days, the Grinder should be ready and the ship’s captain would be happy to drop you off at your destination,” Emma replied.

“Excellent,” Killian said.

“Oh, you’re leaving?” Annabelle asked.

“Have to get back to my ship, my dear,” Killian answered.

“Well then, I’d better give you a good send off,” Annabelle said with a drunken smile fumbling to reach his leg underneath the table. Everyone at the table knew what was being intimated. She imbibed quite a lot of alcohol so her words and actions lacked inhibition. Killian moved his leg back so he wouldn’t get molested under the table. It was a nice establishment that probably would frown down on those types of activities.

“Already over Milah so soon, Captain?” Emma asked of Killian. “Rather fickle of you.”

“I have come to an understanding what my motivations were when I planned to take her from the Dark One,” Killian started.

Emma cut him off, “I think we already know what your motivations were.” His motivations were in his pants, Emma thought.

Killian continued, “I wanted to play the hero and rescue the damsel in distress.”

“Too bad that didn’t work for you,” Emma replied.

“Fate may have shown me a better path,” Killian said looking into her eyes.

“Well, I certainly am happy Smee and Fitch were too drunk to know the difference between two women,“ Graham remarked. “I would have never met and been enchanted by you, Emma.”

Emma gave him a coy smile while Killian rolled his eyes.

“Check, please!” Killian raised his hand and looked to the waiter. The waiter rushed to bring him the bill and Killian paid it while Graham helped Emma out of her chair.

Emma thanked Killian while Graham gave him a look that promised a reckoning. Killian held out a hand to Annabelle and they walked to the entrance to retrieve their coats. Graham helped Emma with her coat that matched the blue velvet of her dress and quickly escorted her out. He hoped he would be able to whisk her away before Killian and Annabelle could catch up.

“I have another surprise for you Emma,” Graham told her while gesturing to the horse drawn sled. He wanted to take her for a sleigh ride through the streets of Arendelle and a short journey through the woods.

“That looks wonderful, Graham,” Emma stopped to adjust her hood and cape knowing it would be rather chilly in the open air carriage. She lingered long enough for Annabelle in her drunken state to notice the horse drawn sleigh and started toward it.

“Wouldn’t it be lovely in an evening like this to enjoy a sleigh ride?” Annabelle said as she awkwardly climbed into the awaiting sleigh. “Come on, Captain! Climb aboard!”

Graham looked like he was about to lose it. Emma put a hand on his arm to calm him. She knew he was angry when Killian came to join them at the restaurant and was relieved that he could keep his temper down.

Killian just shrugged and said, “That wasn’t my idea.” What a turn of good luck that his date decided to climb into the sleigh, he thought.

Graham looked around to see if there was another sleigh available but of course there wasn’t. He grudgingly took Emma’s hand and helped her into the awaiting sleigh while boarding after her. He helped tuck the blankets around their laps to keep warm. Annabelle was already stretched out on the front seat looking like she was about to fall asleep when Killian moved her over to make room for a seat for him. Her head fell onto his shoulder as she took a small nap to sleep off the alcohol in her system. She had already had a few shots earlier in the evening but the wine and champagne made her even more inebriated.

“She couldn’t pass out before she got into the sleigh?” Graham grumbled.

The sleigh then lurched forward and they were making their way in the moonlit night through the streets of Arendelle. It seemed so peaceful looking at the lights coming from inside the houses and buildings of Arendelle. Graham put an arm around the shoulder of Emma to shield her from a cold breeze.

“This is wonderful, Graham,” Emma said as she looked up at him. Graham took advantage of the proximity to her and bent his head to place an avid kiss on her lips, oblivious to Killian who started forward in sharp displeasure, then caught himself. Annabelle’s head fell behind his back and he quickly turned to straighten her up.

Releasing her, Graham met her astounded stare with a grin. “That was wonderful, Emma.”

Emma smiled and blushed until she caught the vexed look on Killian’s face. What did he have to look so pissy about, she wondered? Just because his date was sauced didn’t mean everyone else couldn’t enjoy themselves.

The ride took them outside the city onto a path through the woods. The snow on the trees made the scene look tranquil. They arrived at a small round gazebo to find a group of townspeople holding some festivities, serving hot drinks, and warm food. Graham alighted from the carriage and turned to help Emma out. He brought her closer to the gaiety and saw there was lighted torches all over and some people dancing to a tune that a small band was playing, most likely to help keep them warm. People were chatting, laughing and some people brought their ice skates to skate on the frozen ice in the small pond nearby. It was a pleasant and happy scene that people could enjoy themselves in the middle of winter.

Graham asked Emma to dance and they held hands while they stepped to the beat of the music. Graham had to excuse himself to take care of his needs and walked towards the woods; he had imbibed quite a lot of wine; which left Emma alone to wander around the happy scene.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Emma,” Emma heard the Captain’s voice behind her and she turned around. She was startled to find him so close.

“Graham planned a lovely evening,” Emma remarked. “Why did you interrupt it?”

“Because the thought of you alone with him made me unbelievably jealous,” Killian just came out with it. It was no use to keep his feelings in check.

“Oh come on,” Emma said exasperated. “You can’t expect me to believe that. You’d have to have feelings for me.”

“Then let me show you,” Killian said as he took her in his arms in a gentle yet unyielding grasp and let his lips descend onto hers. His parting lips moved over hers in a slow, deliberate caress that denied her resistance and sapped the strength from her limbs. By slow degrees his mouth parted and plucked the sweet nectar from her lips in soft caresses and then advanced with her mounting response until his tongue became a flickering firebrand as his mouth consumed hers with a hunger that would not be appeased.

Emma was so lost in his kiss that she didn’t realize when he stopped until a few moments later when she opened her eyes to find him staring at her in absolute wonder and fascination.

This jolted her back to reality when she realized Graham could come back any second and she pulled away. She wouldn’t want any angry outbursts to mar their magical evening. She felt breathless as she stepped away from Killian who was a looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

“I should go,” Emma was feeling overwhelmed and she turned to escape his devouring look. Killian wanted to go after her but then he saw Graham making his way through the crowds towards them.

“Graham! Let’s dance!” Emma asked.

Graham was only too happy to oblige. Killian watched as they stepped to the music and Emma twirled around the dance floor. He liked seeing her lose herself in the music.

After a few dances they stopped to catch their breath and went to get her some hot drinks. Killian already had a mug of hot buttered rum. The secret to remaining warm in the middle of a snowy evening was to dance and drink something hot. As soon as Emma finished her delicious hot cocoa they returned to the sleigh to find Annabelle still sleeping off her drink.

Killian sat Annabelle up so he had room to sit.

“Did I miss the party?” Annabelle drowsily asked.

“The party is over,” Killian announced. “It’s time to go home.”

Annabelle pouted that she missed the festivities then promptly went to sleep. Killian jostled her awake to ask her where she lived. She told him the address then passed out again.

The sleigh ride was peaceful, tranquil and breathtaking once more as they made their way back to Arendelle. The sleigh driver went to Annabelle’s address first and Killian helped carry her to her doorstep. He put her down to ask for the key but she was too out of it to comply so he searched her pockets and produced one. He unlocked her door and ushered her in to leave her sleeping on her couch. He was happy her residence was on the first floor which was more convenient.

He jumped back into the sleigh to continue the ride to the palace. He watched as Emma and Graham were murmuring words to each other. When they got to the palace, Graham helped Emma out of the sleigh and into the entrance of the palace. The palace guards held open the door for her and they walked inside.

She turned to Graham to wish him goodnight, “I had a lovely evening. Thank you so much, Graham.”

“I’m sorry we got interrupted. I don’t know what’s got into Killian,” Graham apologized.

“It was rather entertaining with Annabelle and all,” Emma said. “I had a good time. Good night.”

“Good night, Emma,” Graham gave her another kiss on the lips but was more chaste and quicker than the first kiss he gave her since they had an audience comprised of the palace guards.

Graham gave her a last lingering look as he turned to go. Emma watched as the door closed behind him. She turned to walk upstairs to her bedchamber.

As soon as Graham, got into the sleigh he turned on Killian and yelled, “What the hell was that!”

The sleigh lurched forward and Graham fell back onto his seat.

“Graham, I’m sorry but I seem to have formed feelings for Emma,” Killian admitted.

“You bloody git! I’m gonna thrash you!” Graham yelled.

The driver yelled back, “No fighting in my sleigh or I’ll throw you both out!”

Graham kept his temper in check until they got back to the inn they were staying at. He went to pay the driver until Killian stepped in front of him and said,

“The least I can do is pay him.”

“Get out of my way, Killian,” Graham growled. Graham paid the driver and as soon as the driver was out of sight rounded on Killian and punched him in the face. Killian’s head snapped back at the force of the blow and staggered back. He didn’t fight back and just took the shot.

“I guess I deserved that,” Killian conceded.

“You bloody well did,” Graham said and walked into the inn leaving Killian standing outside. Killian grabbed some snow to put on his eye to keep the swelling down. He knew he would be sporting a black eye tomorrow and he knew he earned that just as he knew there would be more trouble coming on the horizon.

 

As Emma was lying in bed she thought of all the events that happened tonight. Out of the three kisses she had received that evening the one kiss that she couldn’t stop thinking about was Killian’s. She had never felt more alive and warm when she was lost in his arms. She could still feel his lips moving over hers and using his tongue to fan the flames of desire that was slowly building in her. Then she came back to reality and realized this only meant trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was frustrated with herself. All day long all she could think of was Killian. His lips, his voice, his eyes, his tall, well-proportioned, clad in all black leather body that looked really good nude as well. Considering the enormous problem she had trying to overcome the evil Queen, someone that studied magic for years and was an expert, while Emma had only practiced for the last three days, seemed like a gigantic task. She really needed to get Killian off her mind. Rescuing her father was more important.

Unfortunately reproducing the panic from picturing the ogre almost eating Killian helped her conjure her magic so there was that dilemma. She still needed to think about Killian in order to defeat the evil Queen. Thinking about the evil Queen, the odds were against her if she wanted to duel with magic against the queen but she needed to try. She just hoped she wouldn't be too late. That her father was still alive and her mother was not captured yet.

Elsa taught her all she knew which wasn't that much since Elsa herself had no one to teach her magic. Emma was grateful for her assistance nonetheless. She would travel on The Grinder back to the Enchanted Forest where hopefully she could take on the evil Queen unawares. Elsa was generous enough to send some of her own troops to assist her.

She sent a message to Graham and Killian telling them what dock and what time they should meet to depart Arendelle. She was hoping they would be delayed and miss the scheduled departure so her pulse wouldn't quicken at the sight of Killian's sexy smirk and her gaze wouldn't get lost in his azure blue eyes.

She said her goodbyes to Elsa, Anna and Kristoff and arrived on The Grinder way ahead of the time they would castoff. She wanted to prepare herself before coming face to face with Captain Jones. Actually more like hide. She would stay in her cabin for as long as possible, not just to stay away from Killian but also to avoid Graham. He was handsome and kind but he did not have the same effect on her that Killian had. She needed to talk to him about just being friends, but she also knew she could use Graham as a shield against Captain Jones should she need one. She would rather avoid both men altogether and concentrate on saving her father and finding her mother.

As soon as Graham and Killian introduced themselves and Smee & Fitch to the Captain of The Grinder, they boarded and immediately scanned the decks for a glimpse of Emma. Both men were disappointed not to see her.

Graham had not spoken to Killian since he punched him for ruining his date with Emma. He couldn't blame Killian for not being attracted to Emma. She was so damn beautiful, smart and sassy but he wasn't going to win her. It's game on for him.

Killian, from asking a few strategic questions of the crew, realized Emma was on board the ship but had no desire to show herself. Well, she couldn't do that the entire trip, could she? Maybe she needs some time to herself, he thought. But then he hadn't seen her in a couple of days and he'd been looking forward all day yesterday and all morning long. He had spent most of his time getting himself acquainted with the streets of Arendelle in case he found himself in the city again, he wanted to learn how to navigate the city. Each time he caught a glimpse of blonde hair, his pulse quickened, hoping the blonde hair belonged to Emma but he was sorely disappointed when the blonde turned around and it wasn't. At night he imagined what it would be like to run his fingers through her silky, blonde tresses; to press his lips against her throat and listen to her sighs of pleasure. It had only been a short while but he felt the separation acutely agonizing.

Now his blood began to pump with excitement at the thought that Emma was on the same ship as he was. He had been fighting with himself whether or not to find her room and knock on her door. He was a pirate and he was used to getting what he wants but then again to woo someone like Emma he needed an abundance of patience. He felt the ship moving, they had cast off. He saw Graham, Smee and Fitch at the forecastle of the ship staring at the bow. He looked off to the sides and saw the ship slicing through the ice in the water. The hull was made of metal that was strong enough to cut through ice but not heavy enough to cause the ship to sink. He was thinking of reinforcing the hull of the Jolly Roger with the same light metal but dismissed the notion because the ship would lose speed and speed is necessary when you're captaining a pirate ship, either chasing other ships or needing a fast getaway.

Killian continued to cast his eyes around to see if he could spy blonde hair. Blast patience! He was a pirate and pirates took what they wanted and what this pirate wanted was to feast his eyes on a beautiful blonde. He took the stairs down to the passenger section and knocked on each door until he found a face he was yearning to see.

When Emma heard the knock on her door, she assumed it was one of the troops that Elsa sent so she answered her door and when she glimpsed Killian's face her breath halted. He was leaning languidly against the doorframe. She watched speechlessly as his gaze wandered over the full length of her and his azure blue eyes unabashedly displayed approval and a slow, sensual grin that followed sapped the strength from her knees. She snapped out of the trance he put her in.

"Hello Captain," Emma greeted him. "Is there a reason you knocked on my door and disturbed my privacy?"

"I didn't mean to disturb your rest, dear lady," Killian answered. "I felt it right to give you proper greetings and desired to be in the company of a vibrant, stunning woman such as yourself."

"And was there no woman in Arendelle whose company you monopolized?"

"Truthfully I grew bored viewing the feminine sights in that city," Killian's mouth twitched with amusement and his eyes gleamed into hers as he added, "They don't hold a candle to you."

As much as Emma flushed with pleasure at hearing his words, she tamped it down, "Did you have nothing better to do than to ogle women?"

"I suppose I could find something else to keep me busy but I can't think of anything nearly as enjoyable, unless I find myself in your company."

"I wonder how many women you've charmed with those words."

"Several, I suppose, but I've never lied. Each had their time and place but to date you are the most captivating woman I have had the most blessed fortune to be around," he said giving her the sexiest smile she had ever seen.

She really needed to get away from this pirate before he charms the clothes right off her. She somehow knew he could be a really good time.

She cleared her throat trying to shake the sensual thoughts from her mind when she saw some dark areas around one eye that wasn't from the kohl he used.

"Is that remnants of a shiner?" she asked looking pointedly at his right eye.

"Ah, yes. Your other suitor expressed his displeasure at me for interrupting your date," Killian explained.

"If Graham is one suitor, then who would you say is my other suitor?" Emma inquired. "I have two suitors?"

"Why me, of course," Killian answered with a grin. "Though, a beautiful woman such as you must have men in droves after you. I can only hope you have a special place in your heart for me."

She had to smile at that. Emma knew she was a much sought after woman because of being a princess and being a beautiful one. Many men flirted with her hoping for a sought-after response. Sometimes she enjoyed responding if the man was handsome and intriguing enough. Had she not had so many worries on her mind, she would have enjoyed entertaining the dashing Captain Jones in her cabin.

"I have too many to choose from," Emma answered.

When he saw her smile, he started wondering. Did she have men in droves after her? He just said that to appeal to her vanity but it had been the truth. Just who were these men and how many would he have to kill, maim and beat? Other than Graham, of course.

Then he stepped in her personal space and gave her look full of lust and wanting, which caused her heart to skip a beat, her pulse racing and stare at him wide-eyed, incapable of remembering her own name.

"Do you have a place in your heart for me, Emma?" he whispered in that sinful voice that made her shiver.

On a deep level he knew she had a physical attraction to him, it was a matter of coaxing her true nature hidden behind her inhibitions and persuade it to come to the surface. Once he conquered her self-restraints, she would be his. It was a dance he knew well. Some women just folded sooner than others. He knew she would be a challenge and he loved a challenge.

"Do you think of me as much as I think of you?" Killian spoke softly into her ear as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I can't stop thinking about you. Can't stop thinking how your lips felt on mine. I can still taste you. "

Emma felt like she was on fire and she was going to burn up into nothing. He was so close, his masculinity overwhelming her, leaving her weak. She turned her face to him with her lips open.

His arm slipped about her waist and brought her full against his hardened frame. In the next instant his lips were on hers, and his fiery kiss warmed her to the core of her being, twisting, tasting, demanding. His tongue played up on her lips, then slipped within to leisurely taste the full sweetness of her mouth. Her soft breasts crushed against his chest, his hand slid over her buttock, pressing her to him until she could not ignore evidence of his burning passion.

His mouth left hers and slid down her throat, and her senses consumed her in a ball of flame that followed his lips downward. She could not draw a deep breath or free herself from his sultry, hot kisses. She shook her head lamely in denial, wanting him to stop before she was set ablaze on the spot.

Suddenly she heard the sound of cannon fire but thought it was the sound of her heart beating out of her chest. Her eyes flew open, her senses jolted from the noise.

"What was that!" Emma asked.

Killian was still occupied with moving his lips over her neck.

"What was what, love?" Killian murmured against her soft skin. "Oh that, well, when a man desires a woman very much, his lower body gets stimulated-"

The sound of cannon fire interrupted him.

"I meant that!" Emma yelled pushing him away to rush into the hallway.

"Emma, wait! It's too dangerous for you!" Killian yelled. He grabbed her hand and yanked her back into her room.

"Stay here!" Killian ordered. "I'll find out what's going on."

He closed the door behind him and drew his sword. When he went up to the deck, he saw they were being attacked by a similar ship that was reinforced with metal that cut through the icy water. He saw the grappling hooks being launched and prepared himself for battle.

As soon as he saw one man swing himself towards the Grinder, Killian kicked him into the icy water as he came closer and took the rope away so no one from the other ship would use it to board the Grinder. Swords were clanging, men were yelling and chaos ensued.

Emma, not following Killian's orders, came out on deck with her own sword and started fighting what looked like troops from Hans's brother's kingdom.

Killian spotted Emma's hair out of the corner of his eye and as soon as he knocked out the sailor he was fighting with, he made his way toward her. He noticed she was an expert swordsman so he positioned himself on her weak side, making sure no one had an opening to attack her. Graham was fighting the intruders back. Smee and Fitch were happily hacking away since they had not seen some action in quite a while.

"Princess Emma!" Prince Hans called out. "Oh sorry, I forgot. You're not a princess anymore having lost your kingdom."

"I should have known it was you, Hans," Emma exclaimed. "Call your troops back now or face the consequences of your actions!"

"It's Prince Hans to you, Emma"

"You're still a dummy!" Emma yelled back. Practicing hitting Hans's dummy with her magic made it easy for her to conjure her power and hit him with a white light that hurtled him back to his ship where he landed on his tailbone. He screeched from the pain and Emma knew he would be laid up for days with a sore backside. Emma then sent more bolts of magic out to stop the intruders from attacking and blasting them back towards their ship where they also unceremoniously landed with a thud. She even picked up a few enemy sailors that landed in the water and whisked them out to land on Hans's ship, shivering with cold but at least not drowned. She then shut a pulse of energy towards the other ship's mast and sent it crashing down. The troops from the Grinder also cut the ropes from the grappling hooks dislodging other ship's hold on the Grinder. They sailed away leaving Han's and his sore butt behind.

"So you're Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest," Killian came behind her, overhearing the brief exchange between Hans and Emma.

"Like Hans said, I'm not a princess anymore," Emma retorted.

"Princess Emma, you can't go back to the Enchanted Forest," Killian pleaded realizing what she was so desperate to go back for. "It's too dangerous. Is this why Elsa sent her troops with you? To fight the Evil Queen?"

"Yes, I am going to save my parents, the rest of my family and take back the kingdom," Emma said resolutely.

"You just recently discovered your magic," Killian reasoned. "The Evil Queen has had years of practice. You can't think to spar with her if that's what it will come to."

"I am determined to at least save my family," Emma said. "I can't stand aside and watch while my family and friends get destroyed. It's either fight or be hunted for the rest of my life and I'd rather die fighting than live in fear."

"Then at least, let me help you," Killian offered. Her bravery increased his admiration and respect for her.

"And what's your price?" Emma asked remembering he is a pirate and pirates love gold.

"I'll do it for free!" Graham interrupted.

Killian rolled his eyes in aggravation. He had all sorts of fantasies of Emma coming to his bed to repay him for his service, but he knew Emma would balk at that. She wouldn't be some pirate's bedmate for any price unless she wanted it, she was a princess, not a prostitute. Still, it was a fantasy he could take to his bed at night.

"Let us off at port where the Jolly is and we'll take her out and follow in the Grinder's wake," Killian determined.

"It is just as dangerous for you too," Emma said. "Following in the Grinder's wake doesn't guarantee you won't get stuck in the ice or hit a growler. I can't let you do that."

"I'm following you," Killian said resolutely.

"No, I won't allow it," Emma replied just as stubbornly. "Leave me to my fate, Captain and go back to your precious Milah."

Emma turned around and went back to attending the troops. She hoped there weren't too many injuries. She needed as much help as she could. It was going to be an uphill battle and winning the war was a long shot.

The Grinder left Killian, Graham, Smee and Fitch at their stop and even when Killian tried to convince the Captain of the Grinder to wait for them at port to launch the Jolly Roger and follow them, Killian saw that they were leaving, not giving them a chance to follow. Princess Emma must have overridden his pleas. He ordered the Jolly Roger to be launched anyway, taking his chances in the frozen river.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma watched Killian's tall dark figure standing on the dock become smaller and smaller as the Grinder made its way down the river. A warm feeling blossomed in her chest when she heard him proffer his assistance towards her cause. She wouldn't allow it because it would be too dangerous for him to follow on the Jolly Roger and battle against the Evil Queen. Her decision to leave Killian behind was also so she wouldn't have any distractions. Her mind was firmly planted towards vanquishing the Evil Queen.

She assembled the troops to create a battle plan that could get them into the castle. The captain of the guard offered his valuable military tactics and Emma drew a map of the Enchanted Forest and the layout of the castle. Together they assembled a plan that hopefully would work without too much loss of life.

It was under cover of darkness that the Grinder sailed into the nearest port of call that wouldn't sound the alarm of the castle. Emma and Elsa's troops disembarked and slowly made their way through the Enchanted Forest. Some of the troops split up knowing the job they needed to do.

Emma boldly went through the front gates of the castle, shooting magic out of her hands, stunning the sentries and other guards that were part of the Evil Queen's mercenary army. Emma's plan was to draw the Evil Queen's attention so that the troops can deal with the hired soldiers. When Emma stepped into the courtyard, she saw that her mother was tied to a stake ready to be set on fire while her father was forced on his knees to watch her execution.

As soon as Emma saw that her anger reached boiling point and she spew all her rage at Regina. Regina was blasted back by her magic and bounced off the wall of the castle. Emma waved her hand and threw the soldiers off her father. He was free to grab a dropped sword on the ground to run and save his wife. He quickly cut her bindings and carried her away.

Once Regina got her wind back in her lungs, she circled and stalked Emma.

"So the little girl thinks she can play with the big girls," Regina taunted Emma.

"Go ahead, underestimate me. It'll be the last thing you do," Emma blasted Regina with her magic trying to get Regina away from the castle so no errant blasts would harm anyone in the castle.

Regina put up a shield trying to push her magic back and spotted a cart full of hay to throw it at Emma. Emma ran out of the way of the oncoming cart which gave Regina the opportunity to shoot a fireball towards her. Emma saw water in a trestle and lifted the water with her magic and threw it at the fireball. Emma realized she needed to run out of the castle courtyard to lure Regina away from the castle. Finally, when she got to a big field she turned and the full battle began. Regina conjured knives, axes, fireballs, anything she could think of to kill Emma, but Emma conjured maces, daggers and wind to fight against Regina's weapons.

Anyone who witnessed the fight knew they would never see the same spectacle again. This was the showdown to beat all showdowns. Regina in desperation conjured a huge dragon made of fire which really sapped her energy. Emma's terror grew as the dragon flew towards her breathing fire so she conjured up a tornado to take care of the dragon. Both displays of magic weakened the other, but Emma soldiered on. Emma decided to use the water well to her advantage and whisked gallons and gallons of water towards Regina in an attempt to drown her while Regina turned the water to steam in an attempt to burn Emma in which she used the tornado to whisk the steam away.

Neither woman was going to back down nor did neither woman realize they were slowly headed toward a cliff. Regina was the first one to be aware of how close the cliff was and was determined to blast Emma off it to fall to her death. This gave Regina renewed steam and she exerted magical force on Emma towards the cliff while Emma held her off with an invisible shield. Emma realized how close she was towards the edge and grew scared. She pushed back with all her might using a lot of her energy to force Regina back. Emma was able to move her a few feet back but by the time Regina gave out so did Emma. They both fell on the ground breathing hard and exhausted.

Regina having practiced magic a lot longer than Emma had recovered faster and stood up to raise her hand to give Emma the last death blow. Emma stared at the fireball that was forming in Regina's hand. She was too weak to ward it off and was prepared for her life to finally be snuffed out. As Regina drew back her arm to hurl the fireball at Emma, the sound of cannon fire was heard and a cannon ball sailed straight at Regina. She had a split second to get out of the way before the round heavy metal projectile hit her. When it landed, it sent up a shower of dirt from the ground that knocked Regina away and caused her to momentarily be blinded. Regina coughed from inhaling a cloud of soil and smoke.

This gave Emma enough time to regain her energy and conjure a metal strap that she shot towards Regina and wrapped around her arms and torso. Emma wanted to deal a death strike at Regina, but she heard her mother's words in her head about being merciful. She paused to think about it, Regina had been dealt mercy before and she still kept attacking her family. This was not a time for mercy; it was time to end everything. She conjured a sword in her hand and was about to strike at Regina, but Regina had just enough energy to teleport herself away from there.

Emma couldn't believe it. She had a chance to finally get rid of the witch and she lost it. She slumped down in a state of weakness and relief that she had survived. She looked across the cliff to see who shot the cannon ball at Regina and she saw the sails of the Jolly Roger. Her heart leapt when she realized Captain Jones had followed and helped save her.

A crowd from the castle had gathered at the edge of the field to watch the biggest magic fight of their lives. When Snow and Prince Charming broke through the crowd, they spotted their daughter kneeling in the field and gave a cry. They rushed towards her thinking the worst but they found Emma alive, breathing and exhausted. They took turns hugging and kissing her until Emma was able to get her breathing under control and some of her strength back. Charming helped get her to her feet but she was still trembling with nerves.

Emma started getting congratulations from the crowd that had freed them from the overbearing rule of the Evil Queen. Emma's strength slowly started getting back to her and she was able to smile at the cheers and the happiness that poured forth from the castle folk. She was able to make it on her own feet towards the castle where she rested further.

Hearing the clanging of swords and shouts, Emma realized it was not over. There was still Regina's mercenary army that needed to be defeated. Charming took up his sword and went into the fray. Snow ran to get her bow and arrow to help her husband fight back the intruding army. It was their fight now.

Some guards were able to stay with Emma in her weakened state in case any errant soldier-for-hire was to attack her. Charming did what he did best and took down one opponent after another, hacking and swinging his way across the sea of mercenaries. After much fighting, eventually Regina's army surrendered their arms since they looked around and saw many of their comrades down. They knew they wouldn't have a chance to win the battle. Charming and Snow were triumphant in bringing the castle back once again under their rule. The crowd cheered and hoisted King and Queen on their shoulders. Emma was also hoisted on their shoulders for defeating the Evil Queen but she knew it was only short term.

Once the news of the takedown of the Evil Queen filtered onto the villages and streets of the Enchanted Forest, everyone was celebrating. Captain Killian Jones docked the Jolly Roger at the port. He was anxious to hear the news of the outcome of the fight. He only saw Regina disappear and Emma slump down after he aimed the cannon at Regina. He didn't know the final outcome of the fight. He cursed himself for not being able to take Regina's head off. Besides saving Emma, he felt satisfaction in trying to take down an evil and corrupt ruler like Regina.

Killian started hearing from the village people the news that filtered down from the castle that the Evil Queen was defeated by Emma and the king and queen have taken control of the castle and kingdom. He was happy to hear that and decided to start celebrating with a bottle of rum. Despite coming to her aid, uncertainty festered in his brain, he wasn't sure if he was welcome by her side. He concluded that she would want to be back with her family for the time being and decided to wait for Emma to come to him, if she were to come to him that is. He knew that the Jolly Roger was visible from the castle and that she would know he was there if she wanted to come thank him for aiding her.

As he looked around for Graham, Killian saw that he had disappeared into the festivities. He hoped Emma didn't welcome Graham into her arms. He still was unsure of how Emma felt about him despite the two overwhelmingly, passionate kisses they shared. The fact that she was a princess also put a damper on his spirits. Princesses usually wanted to be with princes and not with pirates. His heart ached as he pictured Emma with some simpering fop of a prince. Surely a woman as vibrant as Emma wants more out of life than being a spoiled, coddled princess locked in a golden cage, she could use some adventure with a handsome rogue such as him, he thought.

Killian continued to battle with his insecurities as he had his own private celebration with his bottle of rum sitting on the deck of his ship. The rest of his crew filled into the taverns to enjoy the celebration, even if it wasn't their kingdom. They all knew the part the Jolly Roger and their captain played in the victory. Even though they were pirates, they celebrated anyway getting caught up in the moment and of course, they would take any excuse to drink and be merry.

Emma was so tired from the battle that she fell asleep for an hour needing to recharge her energies. She had no idea she would be this exhausted but apparently there was a limit on how much magic she could discharge. She would have to remember that if she were to battle Regina again. When she awoke in her own bedroom, she was relieved to be around all her familiar things. She needed to find out what happened to the rest of her family, her baby brother Neal, Red and Granny.

When she arrived in the main hall, she was welcomed by her mother and father who had already dispatched a courier to retrieve their young son, the prince, and close friends of the family, Red and Granny. They also sent word to their other friends the dwarves, fairies, and others to tell them it is safe to come back to the castle. Emma hoped they were all safe and that Regina or her army didn't find them.

Emma saw the Jolly Roger from the window of the castle and she knew she needed to thank the Captain and his crew for helping her. She told her parents what happened near the cliff and how she almost perished if it wasn't for the pirates.

"Pirates!" Charming exclaimed. "How did pirates come into the equation?"

Emma wasn't sure how much of the story she should tell so she gave him an edited version, "Pirates escorted me to Arendelle where I got assistance from Elsa.

"I saw the colors they wore on their armor belonged to Arendelle," Charming noted. "I'm glad you went to Elsa."

"They didn't ask for gold in return for their aid?" Snow asked.

"Just for getting me to Arendelle. Shooting a cannon at Regina is what I owe them gratitude for," Emma answered. "

"Well, pirates being helpful is a new one," Charming stated.

Emma said. "I better go."

"You can't go to a bunch of pirates all by yourself, Emma," Charming said as a concerned parent.

"Father, I just trounced the Evil Queen," Emma pointed out. "I think I can handle myself."

Emma turned and left while Snow and Charming looked after her with concern.

Emma ran towards the dock where the Jolly Roger made berth, slowing down to a jog because she didn't want to be all sweaty and breathless when she got there. The closer she got, the more nervous she got. Her heart fluttered in anticipation of seeing Captain Jones. She plunged headlong across the gangway to spot Captain Killian Jones leisurely sitting on a barrel on the deck with his legs stretched out and crossed, drinking from a bottle of rum. He was too handsome for words.

As soon as Killian's gaze alighted on Emma walking towards him, he couldn't help but smile, "Princess Emma, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Seeing her board his ship filled his empty heart with joy.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me on the cliff," Emma said "If it wasn't for you I might have been barbecued by a fireball so thank you."

"I always said you would be a tasty morsel," Killian said while wetting his lips. "Remember, pirate's code."

Emma looked at him with doubt, "Is there really a pirate's code that says once you save a person's life you are indebted to them until they return the favor?"

Killian smiled when she recited his words back to her, "It's part of my code, princess, and I am a pirate."

"Well, then, I guess you've paid your debt to me."

"Perhaps, some gratitude may be in order," Killian said cheekily pointing to his lips.

Emma smiled, knowing exactly how he wanted her to express her gratitude but she continued to pretend to not know what he meant.

"Yeah, that's what the thank you was for."

"Surely, there are more imaginably enjoyable ways of showing a man your appreciation?" Killian said standing up and moving closer to her.

Emma no longer had the old excuses to act as walls to throw up to prevent her from enjoying this man, other than her worry that he would steal her heart. He was a pirate after all. She stepped closer to him which Killian took as a sign of encouragement and took hope in her wistful, radiant look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have been following the T-rated version or rated for general audience version, the story ends here with Emma developing a relationship with Captain Killian Jones. He decides he wants to give up being a pirate and joins Charming and Snow's royal navy so that he can court and marry the beautiful Princess Emma. Graham doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell because Killian has way more sexual appeal.
> 
> I'm changing the next chapter to an mature rating. My muse has been giving me some ideas that want me to change the direction of the story. The story continues…


	11. Chapter 11

Killian had a look full of hope in his eyes when Emma opened her mouth to speak but was hesitant to say what she wanted to.

"Emma!" yelled Graham interrupting them causing Emma to take a step back.

Bloody hell. The man was like an annoying gnat that wouldn't go away, he thought. Killian wanted to tell her he was so worried for her, how he almost was too late, and to tell her how much he wanted her.

Emma turned to see Graham and a large crowd forming to wish congratulations and celebrate with the princess.

"Come on, Princess!" Graham shouted with exuberance. "Let's go celebrate at the tavern and I'll buy you the first drink!"

The crowd let up a cheer and Emma, as much as she wanted to stay and talk with the Captain, needed to celebrate with her people.

Emma turned back to Killian, "Are you coming to join us?"

"Wouldn't miss it, love," Kilian said with a small smile.

She went with Graham and the rest of the well-wishers that let out a cheer for their princess.

Hip! Hip! Hooray! To our princess, the savior! May she live and reign forever!

Her people surrounded her in the tavern wanting to hear her tell the story of how she got rid of the Evil Queen. Emma, even if she loved telling stories about ghosts and other realms, she was at a loss for how she could speak of her own valor and courage. Her own humility kept her from really giving details. She mostly wanted to give credit where she felt credit was due. She raised her glass to toast Queen Elsa of Arendelle for teaching her magic and sending her troops to help. Then she raised another glass to the pirates and Captain Killian Jones whose timely assistance helped Emma defeat Regina. Graham had sat next to her and flirted with her all evening long. When Killian sauntered into the tavern, he saw Graham's arm around Emma's shoulders and his reverie was shattered. A scowl replaced a smile as the evening wore on and he had a few more libations.

When Emma needed to take a break from all the festivities, she looked around for Captain Jones and could no longer spot him in the tavern. She had hoped he would join her at her table but he had kept his distance. Their gazes always met from time to time in the midst of the celebration in the tavern. She excused herself to go outside to take a breather telling Graham she needed some time to herself for a few minutes. When she rounded the corner of a building, she saw Killian standing in an alley with a dark haired woman who threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Emma's heart sunk and she had to look away, it hurt too much. She ducked back behind the building.

"Milah! What are you doing here?" Emma overheard Killian exclaim.

She realized this was the woman that Killian tried to kidnap, the woman that Killian risked the Dark One's wrath to be with, his Milah. From what Emma knew of their story, she felt she never could compete with someone like her. He probably just plied her with flattering compliments and actively tried to seduce her so she can be another one of his conquests, Emma thought. How stupid she was to have feelings for a contemptuous rake! She was glad she never revealed how she felt for him and that her pride was intact. She almost told him how much she wanted him when she was on his ship expressing gratitude for his timely assistance. Well, thanks was all he was going to get for now and she would pay him off so she wouldn't feel any obligation towards him. These thoughts plagued her as she made her way back home to the castle, no longer in the mood for celebration.

"Milah, what are you doing here?" Killian asked exasperated.

"I came to see you, lover," Milah said in a sultry voice.

He felt Milah's body press against him, her hands running her fingers through his hair and her wet tongue in his ear.

He pushed Milah gently away from him to look at her.

"Where have you been?" Killian asked.

"I decided to board another ship when I heard that my husband was in town," Milah explained. "Now that you are here you can take me away on your ship again and you can have me all to yourself."

Milah let her hands trail down his furred chest ready to slip down his pants. Killian removed her hands and said, "I'm not leaving this port anytime soon, so if you need to go, you'll have to find another ship."

Milah pouted, "But I was so looking forward to getting acquainted with you again. I heard you tried to rescue me when you thought I was back with my husband. You've been in my thoughts, remembering all those long nights I rode aboard the Jolly Roger."

"That was then, Milah. I have moved on. Take care, Milah," Killian placed a kiss on the back of her hand and bade her farewell. His hasty drunk decision to steal her away from the Dark One was just a spur of the moment attempt to regain his self-respect and honor. He wanted to be the brother that Liam would have been proud of, but it was not with this woman. Another woman with blonde hair and green eyes and a spirit that could rival any storm was the one he wished to be the hero for. He returned to his ship alone but when he slept he dreamed of a beautiful princess in his arms.

The next morning Emma woke up feeling glum and moody. She looked out her window to see the Jolly Rogers mast still docked in the village port which made her even crankier. He probably spent the night with his lover, she grumbled.

There was one thing that made Emma happy that morning – the return of her brother and Aunt Ruby and Granny. It was a joyous reunion, one she looked forward to since Regina attacked. They ate breakfast all together and celebrated happily. By lunchtime, all her family's friends returned to the castle and everyone marked the occasion.

The afternoon came and she was back in the doldrums. She decided to ask her parents for money from the treasury to pay off the pirate Captain. Emma got her wish and she went down to the docks with some armed guards carrying the treasure.

"Princess Emma, I'm so happy to see you again," Killian said with his eyes moving slowly over her. Usually his gaze warmed her insides but now she was boiling over with contempt. The blackguard would have loved to brag that he seduced a princess, Emma thought.

"This is for your assistance with defeating the Evil Queen," Emma said with little emotion on her face.

Her men unloaded a chest and popped open the lid to display large amounts of gold and jewels.

"We never negotiated price and I thought I was paying back my debt to you," Killian said acting a little confused. If he were to negotiate cost he would have asked for another kiss, which was currently worth more value to him than this treasure.

"I just don't want to be beholden to you for your help," Emma said with an absent expression. The armed guards loaded the treasure onto the ship where it was eagerly received by the deck hands.

Killian tried to decipher her inscrutable look.

"You can leave here a rich pirate," Emma said. "Good luck, Captain Jones."

She turned to leave with her guards.

Killian didn't like her tone. It was as if she was paying him off and telling him to leave.

"Emma! I don't want your money!" Killian shouted after her. He wanted to say "I want you."

He glanced at the two guards wondering if they would stop him if he asked for a private word with her. He decided to follow her.

Emma dismissed her guards and walked to a tavern closer to the castle to have a drink. She was glad she didn't see Milah, reminding her of what a close call she had in telling the pirate she had feelings for him. As soon as she sat down with her mug of ale, one of her father's knights, Sir Gawain, came in. Before Regina attacked, Emma had been sneaking around, stealing some kisses with Sir Gawain.

"Princess Emma!" Sir Gawain exclaimed. "That was one crazy battle yesterday wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Emma answered. She didn't really think of him when she was in hiding. Seeing him again reminded her of how cute she always thought he was. They chatted for a while until the conversation got more intimate.

"I was wondering when we could get some alone time together," Sir Gawain said licking his lips. He thought Emma was very beautiful and was hoping she would continue to see him on the sly. Each time they met she would allow him to get bolder and bolder with her. One day he hoped to see her in all her naked glory and lose himself in her.

"Why don't we go to our regular spot?" Emma suggested. She had hoped fooling around with Gawain might get her mind off the pirate.

They left the tavern until they came to a spot near the beach that was secluded. There was a rock shaped that was perfect for two people to sit. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Sir Gawain missed the feel of Emma's lips on hers until he felt them no more and was punched in the face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emma yelled, realizing that Killian just punched Sir Gawain in the face. "Are you spying on me?"

Killian rounded on her with a murderous look in his eyes.

"What am I doing?" Killian yelled. "What are you doing with this fop?"

"I'm taking up where I left off!" Emma yelled back.

"You've been leading me on, haven't you?" Killian shouted with venom. "And Graham?"

"How dare you say that! I didn't ask for either of you to kiss me!"

"It was what your kisses say to me, you play with me as a woman tempted with desires of your own-"

Emma cut him off. "You think I could desire you? I'd sooner be with a hunchback, scarred ogre than be with you."

Killian winced as if he had been cut. "Fine! I'll leave so you and your lover can get reacquainted."

With that, he walked away.

Emma was left feeling weak and wondering if she made a mistake.

"So you've been fooling around with a pirate while I was away?" Sir Gawain asked, getting up from the ground. "I don't blame him for being angry, you are a beautiful woman."

Emma ignored his remark. She was confused. Why would Killian follow them and be so angry when he had Milah in his arms?

She decided to go after Killian to get some answers. She ran to catch up with Killian only to see his retreating back as he made his way along the beach back towards his ship that she didn't see the blast of magic that knocked her off her feet.

"Back so soon and already in a lover's quarrel, Emma?" Regina taunted her, coming out of nowhere.

"Leave her alone!" Killian screamed, running towards her with his sword drawn.

Regina grabbed her by the back of her hair and slapped a bracelet cuff on her wrist. When Emma tried to form magic, she couldn't.

Regina laughed at her attempts. "That's right, Emma. The bracelet prevents you from doing magic ever again."

Spotting Killian about to attack her, Regina formed a fireball threatening to burn Emma if Killian came any closer. Emma struggled to get the bracelet off her wrist but she couldn't.

Killian looked at Sir Gawain behind Regina and Emma hoping he would catch her unawares but Regina and Emma teleported away before they could do anything.

"Where did she go?" Sir Gawain yelled. Looking around, frustrated.

Killian saw a ship that was anchored off shore and noticed a flash of Emma's hair on the deck.

"She took her there!" Killian pointed. He saw Emma's form being hit and dragged below deck by Regina. The ship looked like it was about to hoist anchor and sail away.

"Inform the castle quickly!" Killian told Sir Gawain. "I'm going after her on my ship!"

Killian ran to ship and gave orders to castoff to follow the ship that had Emma aboard.

"But Captain, Graham and some of the crew are still in the village," Smee informed him.

"We'll have to leave them behind," Killian said, "Henry! Take some gold and go find Graham and tell him what happened to the princess. The ship was headed north."

The boy followed his orders and left to head towards the tavern.

Killian knew Graham had the means to follow on another ship. He would need backup if it would come to a battle at sea for the Princess.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma couldn’t believe she was on a ship again taken against her will. When Regina teleported her to the ship, Regina pushed her towards the man-at-arms and he took her to the brig. She was carelessly thrown into the room surrounded by bars while he locked the door behind him. Looking down at the bracelet, she tried to tear it off her wrist again and it wouldn’t budge. She stood up to look out the window towards land. Killian had seen her being taken by the evil Queen and hoped he would have spotted her on the ship. Right now, Killian and Sir Gawain were her only hope of rescue.

  
Nighttime fell and Emma was shivering beneath the blankets. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Regina.

  
“I trust your accommodations are comfortable?” Regina smiled thinking she was funny for making a witty remark.

  
“Whatever it is you want just do it quick,” Emma spat.

  
“Oh, it is not going to be quick,” Regina answered. “It’s going to be a nice, slow delicious torture for you. You will be miserable for the rest of your life, Emma. You’ll never see your loved ones again.”

  
“What are you planning?” Emma demanded. “Where are you taking me?”

  
“Oh you’ll find out soon enough,” Regina answered with a smug grin. “You’ll be lost forever.”

  
Regina turned and left with a monstrous laugh.

  
Emma fell back on her cot with fear paralyzing her. On a ship with no magic she could be taken anywhere. The feeling of hope receded from her chest and tears of despair slid down her cheeks. This was worse than being kidnapped by pirates because she had a chance of fighting back, but to be imprisoned by Regina with no magic, the situation seemed hopeless.

  
The days passed with alarming speed for Emma. She no longer received a visit from Regina. The only person who saw her was a servant that brought food and water to her, gave her bucket and washcloth to clean with and emptied her chamber pot. She tried talking to the servant, a dark-haired tall skinny man who started walking around bare chested when the weather go warmer, but the servant didn’t speak Emma’s language or any of the languages she knew. There had been only one bad storm that delayed the ship’s progress for several days but that was it. They had stopped at different ports to restock on supplies but there was no one to hear her screams.

  
On one stop, the crew had brought in some men that were filed into the hold and chained to the wall. Were they slavers? For three days, she fell into a depression thinking of the chained men who most likely would be sold into slavery and most likely she would be sold with them. She had heard stories of women getting sold into harems in strange foreign lands far, far away from home never to be seen or heard from again. She realized that this is what Regina meant when she said Emma would be lost forever.

  
The ship docked at a port and Emma wondered if this was where she was going to be sold. She had her answer when she saw the slaves being led to the deck. The moans and clanking of chains had her rushing to bring a pillow to her head to cover her ears and stifle the sobs. Finally the servant came down and gestured for her to change into a white robe made of thin muslin.

  
“If you don’t change willingly, I’ll get a couple more men to forcibly strip you and you can come out nude,” Regina yelled. “I’m going to get my money’s worth out of you.”

  
Emma decided it was best to obey and changed out of her gown into the thin white robe leaving her corset and pantaloons on underneath. When the servant came down and saw Emma still wearing her underthings, he gestured for her to take them off. Emma kept shaking her head no. He pointed up to the deck and made motions with his hands that she understood. Either she would cooperate or they would force her. She took off her corset and pantaloons and started shivering from fear. She felt so bare and exposed with just the thin white muslin robe on. The servant removed her clothing lest she should change her mind and put it back on. Raising her head and squaring her shoulders, she knew whatever indignities and atrocities she had to suffer, she would bear it with nobility and courage.

* * *

  
Killian lost sight of the ship Emma was sailing on several times, but somehow always got back on their trail until a storm hit them. Killian panicked after the storm. The only thing that calmed him down was the knowledge that the storm must have slowed them down too and they would need to sail to the nearest port to do repairs or restock supplies. He knew all the ports that the ship could possibly stop at. He knew all the custom officers and he tallied how much provisions they stocked to know which port they would stop next to reload. It was all a skillfully calculated guessing game and one that he played well having accurately guessed which dock they had just left after visiting it. Finally he had an idea which port the Evil Queen decided to make her destination. It was the city, Sonapur, where they sold slaves at auction. He had learned that the ship had taken on slaves that were prisoners of war or sailors whose ship was commandeered.

  
If Emma were sold at auction she could be taken goodness knows where in the world and she could quite possibly be lost. He couldn’t let that happen to her. He set a course for Sonapur in hopes of getting there in time before she was sold to the highest bidder and disappeared forever.

  
He didn’t get much sleep during his chase. Each time he closed his eyes to rest after spending most of his days sailing from one port to another looking out his spyglass for signs of Emma’s ship, his mind would drift to a mass of tumbling blonde hair, crystal clear green eyes that glowed with light and lips that felt so incredibly soft beneath his. She was definitely a woman that would stand beside or walk along the side of a man of her choice, not charge ahead or lag behind. It chastened him sorely when images of her in another man’s arms bombarded him. It made his gut roil. But he was determined to prove himself to her, that he was just as good as any poncey knight of the realm.

  
He docked his ship near land and lowered a small boat with two of his crewmen, Lloyd and Harry, to the nearest beach. From there, they made their way to a big house overlooking a bluff. Captain Jones rang the doorbell which was answered by a butler who asked what his business with the master of the house was.

  
“Tell your master, Captain Killian Jones is here to collect on a favor,” Killian told him. The butler told him and his crew to sit in the drawing room.

  
The butler left to inform his employer of his presence. Lloyd started getting nervous when he heard footsteps coming to the door of the drawing room - step, drag, step, drag – until it stopped at the door. The door knob turned slowly and the door thrown open. What Lloyd and Harry saw raised the hairs on the back of their necks. A man covered in a black cloak and a black leather helm stood there.

  
“Welcome, Captain Jones,” the man in black said. “My butler tells me you’re here to collect.”

  
“Yes, Lord Le Bossu,” Killian answered. “I need your help to rescue a damsel in distress.”

* * *

 

  
The men who were bound in chains were shuffled off the ship to another part of the city to be sold at a more public auction. Waves of terror threatened to flood Emma but she willed herself to keep her cool so Regina wouldn’t see that her impending situation got to her.

  
Emma’s hands were bound and she was led into a small room with five other women who seemed to have nothing better to do but lounge around. They cut her bonds and showed her to her pallet. It seemed like they wanted her to experience another dimension of torture, the fear and anxiety of waiting. Being cooped up on board a ship made her desperate to stretch her legs and finally being on land made the desperation more acute but she couldn’t go anywhere. She was stuck in the room that she shared with five women albeit a clean one but still confined to her pallet on the floor.

  
Observing the other women, three of them looked bored like they had done this before. One of them was chained to the wall most likely because she reeked of hostility and looked like she would strike the nearest person to her. The other girl was very much conscious of her looks and preened in front of the mirror, brushing her hair, applying some color from crushed berries and putting heavy kohl on her eyes. She must hope to entice a buyer through her looks. In fact, they all had a certain brand of beauty. She surmised most likely they would be concubines to some rich powerful man.

  
The slave traders kept her there for the whole day and night. Finally the time came. They were ushered into another room waiting their turn to be sold on the block. And it was a block, a small square platform facing the court where a small crowd could gather and examine the merchandise on display. Emma shuddered at the thought of what would happen when she was bought, the person that would buy her and what would be expected of her. She tried to tamp down the food that was threatening to come from her stomach.

  
The first woman came onto the platform, escorted on either side by two men and the auctioneer was speaking in a foreign tongue that Emma could not understand. She tried to see what kind of crowd would come to buy females and she saw they were mostly men of all ages and finely dressed no more than twenty of them.

  
The bidding commenced as the auctioneer started speaking holding up her hair to show how long and soft it is, using his finger to tilt her chin up to show how pretty she was, lifting her arms to show off her figure, then what shocked and terrified Emma, he took off her robe, stripping her bare to show her nude body. Emma started struggling against her bonds. It was so degrading, so utterly humiliating, so barbaric.

  
One of the men gripped Emma’s arm hard to force her to stop fighting. She didn’t care how much it hurt or how the bruise would be visible in a few hours, she continued to wriggle out of his grasp. The auction for the first woman ended and she was taken back to the room so the man that bought her could settle payment.

  
As the second woman was led to the block, Emma heard the sounds of a horse drawn carriage approach. A team of four black horses pulled a black carriage into the court yard. The auctioneer stopped the auction of the second woman. All eyes turned to the occupant in the carriage. The driver got out and opened the door to reveal a man covered in black from the top of his head down to the floor descend the carriage. He reached back to retrieve his cane and slowly made his way towards the block. Emma noticed one of his legs dragged on the floor as he slowly walked towards them.

  
Another man in charge of the auction came to meet him. They spoke for a moment then the man made a motion to the other slavers. They escorted Emma and the other women back into the room they came out of. They were lined up when the man covered in black came through the door. As soon as he entered, the whole room grew hush and watched carefully as the man in black looked over the women. He was a rather fearsome, imposing shape whose foreboding presence seemed to fill the room. The women that had looked bored now looked fearful at the nightmarish form of the man.

  
Even though the slaver in charge spoke in a language that was foreign to her, she could tell he was expounding the appeal of the woman they were examining first. Two men came behind the woman and took her robes off, stripping her for the gaze of the man in black. Emma started to struggle again and was being held tightly by two men. Unfortunately her actions brought the attention of the man in black who decided to bypass the other women and went straight to her. Emma’s mind froze; she was so scared and unnerved as he came closer. She reluctantly raised her gaze to find a man whose face was completely covered by a black helm with two slitted holes cut out for his eyes, two tiny ones for his nostrils and a series of squares for his mouth. She couldn’t even see the color of his eyes, it was so shadowed. He had a black coat on that covered him entirely and black gloves. His shoulders seemed thick and broad and uneven as if he were hunched over.

  
When she felt the men disrobe her she fought and kept her eyes closed shut but it was of no avail she was stripped bare and she could have sworn she heard the man in black make a quick intake of breath at the sight of her. He turned to the slaver and said some words that she couldn’t understand but it seemed like he pointed to her as if he had made his selection.

  
The two men who had stripped her now quickly put her robe back on and she was ushered into another room most likely to wait as he made his payment for her. She then was escorted to his black carriage. As she came closer, her mind rebelled that she was just sold to this monstrosity of a man that she started fighting against her captors. She was lifted bodily up and tossed into the carriage. She shrunk back as the man in black followed her into the carriage sitting opposite of her. He tapped the ceiling of the carriage with his silver cane to signal the driver to start the journey.

  
In a rush her words to Killian Jones came back to her, “I'd sooner be with a hunchback, scarred ogre than be with you." Oh how she wished she could take back her words said in anger and jealousy. It was almost as if saying those words somehow made them come true.

  
The masked man turned his attention to Emma and spoke in a deep, gravelly voice, “I must beg your pardon for my appearance but I met with an unfortunate incident and now must wear a mask lest this face shocks you and sets you to flight.”

  
“I already want to flee,” Emma said with a shaky voice.

  
The man in black made a deep, guttural laugh, “I appreciate your candor, my lady. Allow me to introduce myself, people call me Lord Lebossu.” He said with a bow of his head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mild nonconsent/forced scenarios

"Where are you taking me?" Emma asked hesitantly, not sure if she should trust this character, if at all.

"I have a mansion nearby where you will stay for a short time," Lord Le Bossu said.

"Listen, whatever you paid for me, you can have your money back and more," Emma said trying to bargain with him to let her go. "My parents are rich and they would be happy to pay my ransom that is worth more than what you paid for me at the auction."

"And how are your parents so rich?" Lord Le Bossu asked.

"I am Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest, captured by Regina and put on auction by her." Emma said desperately. "My parents are David and Snow White, rulers of the Enchanted Forest, who would pay you twice the amount you paid to get me back."

"What if money isn't what I want in exchange?" Lord Le Bossu said in a teasing tone that surprised her.

"I'll make your life miserable if you don't get me back to my parents," Emma threatened even though it was a fruitless one.

"Oh, I believe that, love," Lord Le Bossu said with humor in his rasping voice.

"But you won't be going back to your parents and you will be the one who will be miserable!" yelled Regina as she appeared sitting in the coach beside Emma.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lord Le Bossu bellowed.

"I've come to make sure all that I've promised her will come true," Regina said with venom.

Emma couldn't help it. She lunged at Regina wanting to strangle the life out of her but Regina waved a hand and froze her as her hands reached out in midair towards Regina's neck.

"What in Hades did you do to her?" Lord Le Bossu growled.

"I froze her so that we could have a conversation without her interruptions," Regina said matter-of-factly.

"What could we possibly have to discuss?"

"Your little concubine here," Regina said. "She may be frozen but can hear every word we say."

"You brought her to this auction. I bought her. There's nothing left to say."

"It's only the beginning. I brought her here so she can endure endless torment from her captors so I can get my revenge. I've been hearing things about you, Lord Le Bossu," Regina said cocking an eyebrow.

She continued, "I've heard how you've bought other female slaves before, raped them so painfully that their screams can be heard from the village miles away and how there are no sign of them now except the graves you've dug for them. I've heard you are interested in the black arts, how you've conducted experiments with your slaves, cutting them up and using their organs to replace your own that have grown old and too weak to function. I've heard that you bathe in the blood of virgins, use your enemies' heads to plant your poisonous herbs and train your dogs to have a penchant for human flesh. Should I go on?"

Even though Emma couldn't move, the man in black could still see that her face turned white with horror at Regina's words.

"So you want to make sure she suffers, is that the gist of it?" Lord Le Bossu asked nonchalantly.

"Pretty much," Regina replied.

"What I do with my slaves, my enemies and my dogs are my business," he said roughly.

"I'm making what you do with this slave my business," Regina countered.

"I'm not accustomed to doing what other people tell me," he informed her. "If I decide I want to torture her, I will. If I decide I want to treat her like a worshipped goddess, I will."

"Fine, play with her if you want," Regina said. "As long as she is miserable, it will be entertaining to watch no matter what."

With that, Regina vanished and Emma unfroze. Emma scrambled to the farthest corner of the carriage, trying as much as possible to get as far away physically from Lord Le Bossu. She was thoroughly shocked and sickened that someone can be so depraved could do the things that Regina said the man in black did.

"I'm sure most of those stories were exaggerated due to my repugnant appearance," the man in black said trying to calm her.

"The fact that you buy slaves is enough to disgust me," Emma said trying to mask how scared she was with a display of bravado.

They arrived at the mansion which looked like a stone edifice. The footman opened the door to the carriage which Emma saw as a desperate chance to escape. She lunged at the footman trying to push him out of the way but he caught her wrist as she got out of the carriage to run away. She struggled for a bit until she turned to kick the footman in the shins and managed to be free of him. She ran only a few yards away when Regina appeared out of nowhere to block her path. Regina sent an invisible force to send Emma flying where she landed in the arms of Lord Le Bossu.

Emma looking up at his black mask stared at him in congealed horror. His cold hands that held her in an iron grip were more frightening than anything she ever imagined or prepared herself for.

Lord Le Bossu pushed Emma towards the arms of the awaiting footman so he could half drag, half carry her into the mansion kicking and screaming. The footman deposited her in a room with only a closet, a bureau, a washstand with a looking glass and a bed where he locked her in.

Lord Le Bossu limped into the mansion and closed the door behind him hoping that the evil witch wouldn't come in.

He ordered the butler to send Emma some food but no utensils to use for a weapon. He sat in the dining room at the head of the table pondering what to do with Regina and her meddlesome ways. He thought it was best if Emma stayed in her room to calm down.

Later that day the butler answered a knock on the door, one of the slavers came in with a retinue of other slaves neatly dressed.

"I am here for the usual, customary services for your concubine," the slaver announced.

"Refresh my memory, what are your usual services?" Lord Le Bossu asked.

"To prepare and pamper her for your pleasure tonight, of course," the slaver answered with a surprised expression. Lord Le Bossu has been a favorite customer of their business for years. Many young girls have been bought by the Lord. Whether they escape, survive or die in the Lord's care was no concern to him as long as he remained a loyal customer.

The slaver then occupied Lord Le Bossu telling him about the new shipment of slaves that will be expected within the week to work the land. He also discussed when the ships were leaving with new shipment and other trade matters. Lord Le Bossu did not have a chance to see what the female slaves were doing to Emma.

The retinue of slaves was shown into Emma's room. Emma backed up against the wall in fear. They saw how she may not be so willing so two big men took her by each arm and proceeded to strip her robe. She let out a scream.

One of the female slaves who seemed to be in charge told her, "Just lay back and enjoy the pampering. We will bathe you, massage you, groom you and dress you for your master. You don't have to worry about those two." She signaled to the two men holding her. "They are eunuchs."

Emma was repulsed that these two men were gelded but her panic lessened when she realized she didn't have to be worried about being raped for now.

A bath tub was brought in so she may be cleaned. She sat in the bathtub, submerged in the warm, soapy water, snatching the sponge that came near her to make sure she washed herself and no one else touched her. Emma was able to dry herself off. The female slave gestured her to sit down on the bed with the towel covering her while the other female slaves set to work on her.

Had Emma not been so nervous and scared, she would have truly enjoyed the pampering that she received. They worked on giving her a manicure, pedicure and facial. They asked her to lie down on the bed to receive a very relaxing massage. They kept her ass covered with a towel while they worked on her muscles.

Emma was surprised, when they started waxing her legs and underarms, but tried to pass it off without comment. However, after her long, tanned legs were waxed, the female slave asked her to turn over and shifted the towel covering Emma's naked body and began trimming Emma's pubic bush. Emma's eyes flew open and when she started to protest she was held down by the two eunuchs. The female slave continued to prepare Emma's pussy for waxing.

"Wha . . . what are you doing," she asked, trying not to sound hysterical. She looked at her long, hairless legs, now naked to just above the juncture of her thighs.

The slave woman continued clipping Emma's pussy hair.

"Oh, have you never had your privates waxed before?" she asked Emma. "You'll love it. Your master specifically wants all his slaves to be completely waxed of all body hair," she chirped cheerfully.

Emma closed her eyes at what her imagination revealed to her. This meant that he would want to have intimate relations with her and her panic mounted again.

"I, uh, you'll find it quite appealing, anyway," she managed.

Emma felt all of the blood in her body rush to her shocked face. She surrendered, her arms being held by the two eunuchs went limp. She was completely humiliated and did nothing to hinder the young woman's work when she felt her long, naked legs being spread and manipulated for the waxing of her pussy. They applied scented oil to all the waxed areas to remove the redness.

When it was all over, her clothes were laid out on the bed. Emma's gown was made of the finest silk. There were two slits of the gown that was so high it would leave her legs exposed to nearly the top of her thighs. The bodice of the dress pushed her breasts up proudly. They did her hair in a Grecian style on top of her head, leaving the softly curling length to fall in freedom to her shoulders. They applied makeup to her eyes that made them deeper, dramatic, more cat-like, some blush to her cheeks and some delicate pink color to her lips.

When she got up to move, a hint of the top of her thigh-highs was revealed, letting a person peek at the creamy whites of her upper thighs. In her entire life, Emma had never worn a dress with no pantaloons, so the cool air on her now bare slit made her feel almost as if she had no clothes on below the waist. As she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't see a proper princess anymore but a rich man's sex slave.

She was ushered into the main hall where Lord Le Bossu sat listening to the slaver. The eunuchs pushed her shoulders down until she was kneeling on the ground next to the Lord. They placed her hands on top of her thighs and adjusted her posture so that she thrust her chest out and then lifted her chin with a finger. Her heels were sitting on her bare buttocks and she waited in dread for what was to come. A cold trembling shudder swept through her.

The slaver then bid the Lord a pleasurable night with his new slave and left with his retinue of slaves.

"I compliment you on your beauty," Lord Le Bossu said as he turned his chair to face her and perused her form kneeling in front of him.

Her face started to blaze crimson with no need to be told what was on his mind for the memory of her own nakedness and humility at the slave auction caused her shame. Emma dared not say a word for fear she would break down and scream as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Come, sit in the chair and eat dinner," Lord Le Bossu beckoned Emma to sit next to him. The rasping voice seemed uncharacteristically warm.

Emma was served by the butler a dinner of roast beef, roast vegetables and potatoes. She grabbed the goblet of wine as soon as it was poured and downed the contents, in dire need of something to quell her trembling.

"I won't be taking my dinner with you since it would require me to take off my mask and the sight would indeed shock you and others that could be watching," Lord Le Bossu stated.

Emma didn't know what he meant by others watching them. Emma could hardly swallow she was so terrified but she continued to put food in her mouth at a slow pace to draw out the time when he would want to bed her.

The Lord signaled for the butler to approach. In a low voice he gave instructions to the butler which Emma couldn't hear. The butler left the room. Emma saw it as her chance to run until the footman came in. She figured she could probably run from Lord Le Bossu considering his deformity would prevent him from catching her. Most likely he would want to be more private in the bedroom so she could outmaneuver him there.

The butler came back and removed the plates from the table.

"It's time to retire," Lord Le Bossu announced.

Emma got up quickly to walk to the bedroom and slammed the door shut while she strategically positioned herself to avert the grasp of the Lord should he come close to her.

The Lord came into the room and looked around as if he were checking something. He started towards her when his gaze fell upon the brass knobs of the bed.

"It seems we are being spied upon wherever there is a reflective surface in the room," Lord Le Bossu announced. He called for the footman and the butler to remove the brass four poster frame, leaving the mattress on the floor.

She pondered his remark about being spied upon for a short while until her imagination ran rampant at what she would find if he revealed himself should he manage to snare her. Would it be a smooth, featureless mask of seared flesh or a deformed face twisted and ravaged by scars?

He approached her and she backed away preparing to feint in one direction and move in another.

"Emma...," Lord Le Bossu started but she darted away from him before he could continue to try to run to the other side of the room but despite his apparent disability he was fast enough to grab her by the arm. She let out a bloodcurdling scream, unable to keep down her mounting terror at being caught.

Then she heard an evil, resounding laugh that reverberated through the walls of the mansion that made both of them pause to listen. She realized it was Regina that took delight in her scream that denoted her fear and misery and Emma understood that with Regina watching, escape would be impossible.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Emma got over hearing Regina's evil cackle, she struggled to free herself from Lord Le Bossu's grasp. She detested touching his cold, hard form. Regardless she put her hands on his chest to push him away. He caught both her wrist and she struggled against him.

"You need to know something that would put your mind at ease," Lord Le Bossu pleaded.

"What would ease my mind is if you let me go," Emma yelled. She tried to knee him in the groin but he was amazingly swift at avoiding the blow as if he expected it.

She wondered how many women he had ensnared to have struggled and tried to immobilize him that way. He must have experience in avoiding that pain. He quickly outmaneuvered her until she was in a bear hug in his arms. Now her position was even worse. She tried to elbow him and step on his foot but he deftly avoided that too. He was rather swift for a cripple.

"I'll let you go, if you promise not to run," he said continuing to struggle with her.

"Fine," Emma said but ready to jump at a moment's notice. He let his hold loosen on her and turned her around to face him.

He held a finger up for her to be quiet. He then slowly raised his leather helm from his head. She had braced herself to find a horribly, disfigured person, but instead she experienced another kind of shock.

She mouthed his name, "Killian."

Her eyes started to water. She was so overcome with emotion and relief that he came after her, that he was standing in front of her. His face softened when he saw her start to cry. He took her into his arms in a warm embrace, stroking the back of her head to soothe her. She stood there and let him comfort her as she let out a shuddering sob. Her arms came up to clasp him to her, not wanting him to let go.

They stood there for a while just absorbing each other's presence. Emma didn't want to think what it meant for Killian to be here; she just wanted to take a respite from all the ups and downs that had happened to her so far. She wanted to release all her anxieties and fears that piled up that threatened to drown her on Killian's shoulder.

After a while, she calmed down and stood back to look at his handsome visage.

"I'm sorry I got your shoulder wet," Emma said.

"You can get my shoulder wet anytime, Emma," Killian said in his regular voice. It was no longer the deepened voice of Lord LeBossu.

"Why are you here?" Emma had to ask because she couldn't believe he was here despite holding him.

"I'm here to save you," Killian said with a sincere look in his eyes, reaching a hand to her face and wiping an errant tear off her cheek.  

Emma gasped at the danger he put himself in with Regina.

"Regina is listening. She knows what you look like…on the beach, if she catches you-," Emma spoke quickly.

"Yes, love. Mirror magic. I got rid of any reflective surface in this room," Killian said. "I thought impersonating Lord Le Bossu would be a perfect cover."

"You're very clever. Is there a real Lord Le Bossu?" Emma asked tentatively, remembering Regina's words sent a shiver up her spine.

He felt a sense of pride when she complimented him on his cleverness.

"Aye, but he died a couple years ago and he was just as much of a monster as Regina had described. A pirate named Calico Jack had his woman stolen from him in a raid of a seaside village where she lived and she was sold to Le Bossu. He tortured and killed her. When Jack found out, he killed that monster and started impersonating him. Whenever his crew brought back pirate booty he would use that fortune to buy a female slave and sail her back home to set her free telling the villagers the slave died. He's trying to infiltrate the slave traders to exploit their weak points and destroy them," Killian explained.

"That's awful," Emma exclaimed. "Killian, if you stay here you'll be trapped, too. Regina might find out."

"Hush, love. I won't leave you alone here. I'll get you out but we'll have to continue to play our parts until we see an opportune moment to flee," Killian said. "Can you do that?"

"Oh course, if I can act miserable enough, maybe she will be content and stop watching us," Emma presumed.

"That's a good idea, love," Killian smiled. "She wants you to suffer. It would be easier if we could figure out how to get this cuff off you."

Killian then tried to remove the cuff from her but it was stuck on tight as if it were fused to her skin.

"A phoenix feather opens the cuff," Emma related. "It was in a book of stories that I found as a child only to find out later that some of the stories were true and was more like a journal of a knight that had adventures and encountered magical beings. I recognized the drawings on the cuff from an illustration in the journal."

"Then all we have to do is locate the phoenix feather," Killian said it like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Do you know where to find a phoenix feather?" Emma wondered cocking her head, peering at him. She considered since he was a pirate, he has probably come across lots of strange, magical things.

"No, but don't give up hope. I know where we can start getting information on it and then we can get you out of that cuff," Killian said cheerily.

She liked hearing him say the word "we" like they were in this together. This raised a lot of questions in her head about the nature of his intent. Did he really care about her? Did he care about the gold he could get for rescuing a princess? What is the state of his relationship with Milah? She didn't want to ask him any of these questions, afraid of the answers. She just implicitly understood that he was here for her in some way and she left it at that.

"Why don't we rest for now?" Killian suggested. "It's been a long day. You take the bed, I'll take the floor."

"I couldn't let you do that," Emma said. "I'll take the floor."

"A gentleman would never let a lady, much less a princess, sleep on the floor," Killian said firmly.

"There's plenty of space on the bed," Emma offered. "We could share."

"That wouldn't be proper for a princess either," Killian said feigning shock.

"You think I'm capable of doing something untoward to you in your sleep?" Emma joked in a challenging tone.

"Says the woman who invaded my chambers to wake me up with a bucket of ice cold water?" Killian said smiling. He didn't appreciate getting woken up that way at the time, but now he could laugh it off and it showed in the humor of his eyes.

Emma smiled and it warmed Killian's heart that he could turn up the corners of her mouth in amusement despite their current situation.

"Well, I did promise to torment you," Emma said teasingly. "You wouldn't want me to go against my word, would you?"

"I couldn't possibly let you do that," Killian answered. He paused at the situation and conceded. "I guess there is room enough for both."

"As long as you keep to your side, I'll keep to mine and you won't have to worry about waking up to a monsoon," Emma quipped. Her humor returned with Killian's presence.

Killian chuckled trying not to be too loud in case Regina overheard.

They settled in for the night, Emma on her side of the bed with the blankets tucked under her chin facing away from Killian while Killian was lying on his back with hand under his head staring up at the ceiling. He had taken off the heavy cloak and boots but he was still uncomfortable. He was used to sleeping in the nude and was always unaccustomed to having clothes on while he slumbered.

But sleeping fully dressed was not what was keeping him up. As soon as the night turned quiet, Killian's mind couldn't help but be assailed by visions of Emma. This was a nightly occurrence but now she was here lying next to him. He was so relieved when he arrived at the auction that she was alive and seemingly well, though her nerves seemed frayed. It was a gamble that he assumed she would be sold at the special, private auction for exceptional looking female slaves. The bidders would be an elite, rich group that wanted a concubine to add to their harem. Her beauty was such that there was nowhere else she could possibly be sold and she most definitely would fetch an exorbitant price. Killian was actually thankful that his men took the gold aboard his ship that Emma brought him to pay for his timely assist with the Evil Queen since it was from that fortune he used to pay for her.

Then when she was stripped in front of him, she looked utterly exquisite. He couldn't contain the breath in his chest; it was expelled suddenly at the sight of her. The beauty of her nude form was permanently seared into his brain. He had never beheld anything more magnificent than the sight of her that morning. He probably in all his life never would. Seeing her distress at being disrobed jolted him into action, demanding the slave trader to cover her speaking in their language that he knew.

Now she was lying next to him and his perseverance on being a gentleman prevented him from giving in to his yearnings. He ached to caress the womanly softness of her, to hold her close, and ease the lusting ache that gnawed at the pit of his belly. Especially now that he knew what heaven lay beneath. The heady scent of her mingled with the essence of pure woman, filling his head and warming his blood. The heat of his hunger spread through his loins, a desire that burned through him and cauterized his mind with his need. He closed his eyes tightly trying to get a grip on the unruly path of his imaginings. When that didn't work, he took several long pulls from the flask of rum he kept in his coat. It had taken a long time until his wayward mind succumbed to sleep.

It was a few hours later until Killian came awake slowly to a tickling on his chest and an unfamiliar weight resting against him. He reacted badly for a moment, forgetting where he was until he raised his head to see the blonde locks spilling across his chest. He relaxed back into his pillow, a strange contentment washed over him. She was using his chest for a pillow, her knees bent and braced against his hips and one hand resting on his side. His hand had been resting on her side as well, just beneath her breast. He didn't want to move at all, afraid she would wake up and pull away.

But then he could feel it happening again. His tumescence sprung to life as he lay next to the sleeping beauty. Killian groaned; unaware that he squeezed Emma's side enough to waken her.

When Emma did come awake, she scrambled back to her side of the bed. Now they both lay awake, unable to go to sleep.

"So you're awake," Killian figured he might as well have the company while he was up. He certainly wasn't going back to sleep with the state he was in.

"Sorry if I disturbed you," Emma said turning her head towards him. "We need to plan what we will do today to make Regina think I'm miserable."

Killian tried to use his imagination as to how to mistreat a female slave without actually having to beat her.

"I don't want to raise a hand to you so we need to think of ways that I can make your life dismal," Killian conjectured. "Any ideas?"

"I guess it would have to be some psychological game," Emma offered.

They both had problems trying to think of ways to create a living hell for someone. Killian, as a pirate, never mistreated any captives at sea. He just locked them up and dropped them off at the nearest port. The same with any errant crew members but they were few and far between. Any of his men were willingly a part of his crew and they could leave when they wanted to. No one was ever keelhauled or walked off the plank. He was rather merciful as pirates go and was only interested in making a profit than causing harm or killing someone. If Killian ever killed anyone, it was in defense of his life, his ship and his crew.

Emma had just as equally a hard time thinking of cruel things to do to someone. Her parents made sure the jails they kept lawbreakers in were humane and clean. Her father outlawed putting people in the stocks since it was usually the mentally ill that were continually placed there. Her mother was very forgiving and tried to rehabilitate the criminals by giving them gainful employment when their sentences were up or teaching them a skill they could make a living at.

"Well, having to kneel at your feet was rather uncomfortable," Emma suggested.

After Emma received the services of the slave traders' staff, Killian remembered looking her over seeing that she wasn't hurt as she kneeled before him. It had taken him a long time to take control of his body then as well. She looked like she was prepared for sex with her dress slit up the sides, her breast pushed up, hair up with tendrils cascading down her shoulders and the beauty of her face that was further enhanced with applied colors. If he could, he would have hauled her over his shoulders and had his way with her.

"You could perhaps fetch my meals, follow me around, wait on me hand and foot," Killian decided to focus on the task at hand rather than let his mind wander to more pleasurable things.

"Yes that's good," Emma answered. "I'm not going to be mad if you yell at me and call me dreadful names. I know it's all an act."

"Aye, but there still might be ill effects from that," Killian stated.

"I'm strong enough to take the abuse without suffering long term consequences," Emma stated.

"You're made of sterner stuff, this I know," Killian said turning to her and smiling.

By morning, they had a game plan and they carried it out to perfection. If Regina was watching or listening, she would hear Lord LeBossu making Emma exist in utter wretchedness.

The days passed with Killian playing Lord LeBossu and Emma acting the desperate slave. Emma would sometimes let out a scream at night to make Regina think she was being taken against her will. Then Killian would lie next to Emma while she was sleeping trying to resist the temptation of reaching out to her. He was beginning to believe he was a man who made his own hell.

Meanwhile, they were both watching and waiting for a chance to escape from the prying, evil of eyes of Regina.


	15. Chapter 15

"In a week from now, it begins at sundown," Calico Jack announced to Killian. "We can't wait any longer and we can spare more innocent lives at this time."

"I need more time," Killian pleaded with Jack. "The Evil Witch, Regina, may interfere if she finds out."

"That's your problem, mate," Jack answered. "Deal with it. I'm just letting you know when."

"Fine," Killian conceded. "You can get whatever supplies you need off the Jolly Roger but I need her for a quick getaway."

"I appreciate any assistance you can give us, Captain Jones," Calico Jack said as he bid Killian goodbye.

Killian sighed in frustration. How was he going to get Emma out of here? He was racking his brains trying to come up with a plan and he only had a week. He looked around the enclosed secret room trying to think of something. Realizing nothing about the room gave him any ideas, Killian made his way through the secret passageway up to the mansion where Emma was polishing some silverware in the dining room. It was a task that he made her do while she was pretending to be under his servitude.

"Fetch me a drink, slave!" Killian ordered Emma. He went to sit down at the dining table.

Emma put down her rags and went to the side board to pour him a glass of rum. He held the glass under his helm while he drank, looking down at the drink, swirling the liquid in the glass. He had an inkling of an idea forming in his head. He needed a few more ingredients to set it up.

"Get me my dinner and be quick about it!" Killian barked. "There'll be a few extra marks on your back if my food is cold, wench!"

"Yes, my lord," Emma curtsied and left the dining room for the kitchen to get his food. She came back and placed the food in front of him then bent to kneel at his side.

"I don't wished to be watched like some circus freak," Killian sneered. "Get your dinner in the kitchens and then get to bed. Prepare yourself to slake my lust tonight."

Emma left to eat her dinner. Killian was alone with his thoughts wanting desperately to leave with Emma from this hellish place. He hated talking down to her. It made him feel like the worst human being around. But he had to keep up the charade to keep Regina satisfied and keep her suspicions at bay for one more week.

Killian considered removing all reflective surfaces from the house but that wouldn't stop Regina from appearing out of the blue.

Later on that night, Emma had been mulling over her time here. She had been sleeping so peacefully since Killian revealed himself. She had felt at ease and full of hope in his presence. Their talks at night were so comforting. It gave them a chance to get to know one another and share their thoughts. They would talk about so many things, whatever came to their minds at the moment.

But she grew increasingly annoyed that he hadn't kissed her or shown any passion for her. Where was his ardor when he boldly kissed her during the winter festival in Arendelle or when he knocked on her door on the Grinder? She started to notice that Killian seemed to be retreating into himself and couldn't look her in the eye.

She decided to talk about it when they were lying in bed. She wondered if he didn't realize the danger he put himself in and wanted to get out of the situation. The more he pulled away, the more her feelings of insecurity increased.

"Are you starting to regret coming after me?" Emma asked.

"What makes you ask that?" Killian looking alarmed.

"You seem to be pulling away," Emma said tentatively.

Killian felt he couldn't look her in the eye as he took on the character of Lord LeBossu. He was anxious that his cruel act would affect Emma negatively but it was really doing a number on him instead.

"I am just afraid that playing Lord LeBossu would make you despise me," Killian relented. He felt bad and ashamed that he was cruel to her, calling her names and overall treating her abominably.

"I could never despise you," Emma assured him. "You are doing what is necessary. Only a man with a good heart would worry about the feelings of others."

"You think I'm a good man?" Killian asked finally smiling and turning towards her.

She turned her body on her side facing him and put a hand up to caress his cheek.

"I think you're a hero," Emma whispered.

Killian moved closer to her and captured her lips with his own, moving his mouth across hers with a hunger that greedily sought for a like response. His hand came up to move behind her to ensnare her further in a torrid kiss that stirred a rush of excitement through her. An urge swept over him in that moment and it was all he could do to keep from taking her in his arms and lose himself in her womanly softness.

Emma was lost in the tumult of passion. The heat of his kiss flared through her, setting fire to every nerve. The cry that came to her throat became a moan that was taken from her by his kiss.

"Sweet darling, love," Killian pulled back, inhaled sharply and pressed his forehead against hers. "What madness have we wrought?"

"Killian, kiss me again," Emma pleaded, wanting his lips back on hers.

"I don't think I could control myself, love," Killian trying with every inch of his will not to completely ravish her.

"Then don't," Emma couldn't bear it any longer. She wanted this devilishly handsome man and moved closer to him.

Killian screwed his eyes shut as if he were in pain as he felt her body brush against his, "You deserve more than being taken in this house of horrors."

"Maybe this could erase all the terrible things that have happened here," Emma didn't care where she was anymore as long as Killian was with her. The fires of Hades wouldn't bother her.

"We need to find a way to get you out of here," Killian said. "Then we could be together."

"Promise?" Emma needed some assurance that they would be together. She didn't doubt that he could deliver her from this dreadful place. But she was worried that he would just drop her off at her kingdom and collect the gold he would receive for his rescue.

"Nothing could keep me away from you," Killian swore. His feelings were thoroughly involved with her and there was no way out for him now.

Emma was so relieved and ecstatic to hear that.

"I'm sure an opportunity will present itself, it just takes time and patience," Emma said resolutely.

"You're right, love," Killian said smiling at Emma. She was glad to see him smile.

They lay there in silence facing each other, willing their bodies to calm down. Killian reached up to stroke her cheek with his thumb while Emma relaxed into his touch. It was their usual custom to talk to each other in the night before they fell asleep and Killian decided to start up a conversation to keep himself from ravishing Emma.

"Now tell me, how can you come from a family of shepherds when you are a princess?" Killian often wondered.

She smiled when she heard him ask the question that most people asked and proceeded to explain. They chatted the rest of the night until they settled into slumber.

A week flew by; the days passed as Killian playing the dreaded, dark monster and Emma, the suffering, lowly slave. It was time to enact their plan of escape.

He heard a knock at the door which the servant answered and the slave trader with his staff swept into the house to perform their services. Emma was taken to the bedroom to receive the same services she had before. Now that Emma knew what to expect, her nerves weren't has fried like the first time and she was able to relax slightly.

Killian was concerned at what was happening to her but the slave trader occupied his time by talking to him about some slaves he could purchase to work his fields. Killian agreed and gave him some gold for those slaves. The slave trader was happy that his trip was so lucrative. Killian was glad he was able to purchase some slaves to set them free. He spoke to the servant to let him know what time the slaves were to be delivered. The servant understood.

The staff brought Emma to his side to kneel by his chair. He surveyed her up and down and once again was assailed with lust which he had to tamp down. Her beauty was such a torture to him. He could see the services the staff provided - doing her hair, applying makeup and dressing her up in a sexually suggestive dress. It took an overly long time to be doing that and he wondered if they provided other services. As soon as they left, the house quieted down.

"Bitch! Sit on my lap!" Killian bellowed in his deep, disguised voice. He was sitting at the dining room table.

Emma slowly and reluctantly perched herself on his knee not daring to touch any part of her body with his. He brought his arm around her and wrenched her body to his as if impatient to feel her proximity. He took a piece of cheese from his plate and proceeded to feed it to her, watching as she took a bite and slowly chewed each piece. He did the same with the fruits on the plate and gazed at each swallow and flick of tongue that whet Emma's lips. He started to caress her body and Emma started to soften. She put her arms around him and let her forehead rest on him. She let out a sigh of contentment as he continued his exploration of her body.

"Does that feel good, slave?" Killian asked.

Emma in a breathless voice said, "Yes."

"Does that mean you're used to my touch after all this time, does it please you?"

"Yes, it does."

"Do you want to stay here with me willingly?"

"I'd stay with you forever, my lord."

Emma reached up to stroke the black leather mask.

"Does that mean you no longer fear me?"

"I no longer fear you, my lord."

"Do I please you?

"You please me, my lord."

Emma's face broke out in a smile like a ray of sunshine breaking through the clouds.

Suddenly, Regina appeared sitting to the right of Killian at the dining table. They both gasped in surprise at her appearance.

"It appears your little slave has Stockholm syndrome," Regina commented coldly.

"Get out!" Killian bellowed. "Your intrusion is not welcome here!"

Emma scrambled off of Killian's lap, but he held on to her tight. He ordered her to kneel on the floor next to him.

"Don't tell me you have developed feelings for your little slave, Lord LeBossu," Regina smirked. "I hope I haven't been mistaken by your dark reputation. I wouldn't have let you buy this worthless girl if you are treating her the way you are and she started liking her captivity."

"Her spirit has yet to be completely broken, my dear," Lord LeBossu said. He poured a glass of wine for himself and lay back in his chair to savor the drink under his helm. "I hesitate to pour a glass of wine for you because I wouldn't want you to overstay your visit."

Regina snatched the decanter from him and poured herself a glass.

"Well, since you have no manners and obviously don't know how to comport yourself in front of a queen, why don't I stay and give you some etiquette lessons," Regina sneered, hoping her unwelcome social call would annoy him even more. She took a long swallow of the wine.

"Now, back to your silly litttlrre concuuu..bine," Regina started slurring her words. She suddenly felt dizzy and weak. "Whad didyu do….to….me…"

She fell over like a sack of potatoes. Killian jumped up and took a dagger out of his cloak. He stepped over Regina's form and raised his arm to stab Regina when lightning shot out of the mirror and almost hit Killian. When he looked at the big mirror in the dining room, he saw a man's face staring out from it.

"It's Regina's genie," Emma cried. "Let's go! He'll strike you down if you attempt to harm her."

Emma grabbed Killian by the arm to haul him away. Killian yelled for his crew to leave. There were two men from his crew that masqueraded themselves as Lord LeBossu's staff that kept an eye out for any trouble. They ran to the library. Killian took Emma's hand and pulled her after them in the library where the men stood in front of a bookcase. One of his men felt around for the latch and the book case swung open when he pushed the latch. Killian pushed Emma in front of him to follow after his men. The men lighted some torches to make their way down the secret passageway from the manse. The passageway led them slowly downward which made it seem like they were going farther and deeper into the ground. When Emma finally spotted sunlight, she stepped outside of the passageway into a cave that opened toward a hill that led to an inlet. She recognized the Jolly Roger from a distance sitting in the middle of the small bay.

Killian had already taken off the leather helm that hid his features and continued to hold Emma's hand to lead her down the path towards the small boats that would take them to the Jolly. They all boarded the small crafts and rowed towards Killian's ship. They finally were safely aboard the ship when Killian yelled orders to weigh anchor so they could sail away.

"Emma, get downstairs in the cabin," Killian told her.

"No! I want to stay with you!" Emma countered.

"If Regina wakes and catches up, she could see you and kill you this time," Killian reasoned. "Please, hide yourself in the cabins."

Emma relented and went down to the cabin where she had stayed on her first trip on the Jolly.

She was able to see what was happening when she looked out the window. Killian had sailed out of the small bay but turned towards the Main Harbor. She spotted some other ships that were blasting the cannons toward the town. She saw that the shots were aimed at the place where she was sold at the auction. She hoped there were no other slaves there. She heard a big discharge and she saw the Jolly Roger was also shooting their guns and cannons at the town.

Killian did tell her about Calico Jack's plan to level the slave trading town. It was best that such places were blown out of existence. Surprisingly these pirates were doing a good thing. She remembered when she had spoken with Killian about it one night. She asked why pirates would want to destroy a slave trading place.

Killian mused at her question. "A pirate's life is about freedom and adventure. To think there is a place or people that would want to take another person's freedom away from them is the antithesis of a pirate. And besides, a pirate's ship could be taken anytime and a pirate could be sold as a slave. Wouldn't want to be anyone else's slave but yours, love."

Emma smiled at the memory of how Killian's eyes twinkled at the thought.

As soon as the Jolly Roger passed the town and unloaded most of its gunpowder, Captain Jones saluted Captain Jack as they sailed away. Captain Jack returned the salute and his crew gave up a cheer for the Jolly Roger. Captain Jones gave orders to hoist the sails and turn the rudder away from the town to make as much distance as they could out into the vast ocean so they could be far away from Regina.

Killian remembered the discussion he had with Emma one night. The only way Emma, her family and the kingdom would be safe was to get rid of Regina once and for all. He almost had the chance when he knocked her out with the sleeping potion in the wine but her genie stopped him. He cursed himself for missing that opportunity. Maybe he could have taken the hit and killed her at the same time so at least Emma would be free. He discounted that seeing as the genie could have hit Emma with his magic as well and killed her. He shuddered at the thought.

After seeing the vast ocean from all sides of the Jolly, Emma emerged from her cabin. She made her way towards Killian where he stood.

"Come, Emma," Killian beckoned to have her stand in front of the ship's wheel. "Help me steer the ship."

"I wouldn't even know where to go," Emma said as she stood in front of him.

Killian put his arms around her and placed her hands on the wheel while he guided the ship. He just wanted to feel her close to him.

"We'll find out soon enough," Killian assured her. "Mr. Smee!"

"Yes, Cap'n," Mr. Smee answered right away.

Emma smiled at Mr. Smee and gave him a wave which he happily returned.

"Since you are a procurer of hard to find objects, you would know where to find a phoenix feather," Killian stated.

"Aye, Cap'n," Mr. Smee responded. "I wouldn't know where to find a phoenix feather directly but I know who to ask. Sir Dashwood."

"Wycombe it is then," Killian had his heading. He pulled out his compass which guided him where to go. They were going after the phoenix feather to set Emma’s magic free.

Captain Killian Jones stood at the helm, feeling the happiest he has ever felt with the wind at his sails and the love of his life in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma stood near Killian at the helm of the Jolly Roger admiring the man that saved her from the evil clutches of Regina. It seemed like the man and the ship were one boldly cutting a swath through the water. His tall, lean physique dressed in black and striking features were the stuff of any girl's dreams.

 

"Attention, mates!" Killian yelled to his crew, sweeping a hand towards Emma. "As you all know, this is Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest and a guest of the Jolly Roger. Just to make it clear, anyone who lays a hand on her or disparages her in anyway will feel the tip of my sword. She is not to be harmed and she is definitely to be treated with respect. Is that understood?"

 

"Aye, Cap'n!" they all responded in unison. The crew had already seen her on her first voyage when she was mistakenly kidnapped. The gossip had already spread that Milah was no longer Captain Jones's love interest and this blonde beauty had taken her place. The crew couldn't help but admire the man that was not only able to woo the Dark One's wife but also romance a bona fide princess of the realm. Some of the talented, more poetic members of the crew were inspired to dream up lyrics describing the romantic exploits of the Captain but they wouldn't dare sing them in front of the princess. Their songs always turned out too bawdy the more they drink. In the taverns, they would play their song and entertain their audience. They were looking forward to drink a pint of ale, play their song and have a good laugh.

 

"We are going to stop at the nearest port to stock up on provisions," Killian told Emma. "Most of the supplies I had were donated to Captain Jack to contribute to his mission."

 

"It was very generous of you to do that," Emma complimented him. "You pirates constantly surprise me."

 

Killian smirked, "I guess you weren't expecting pirates to do something good in the world?"

 

"It seems you lot are quite the exception," Emma beamed.

 

Killian enjoyed the praise coming from Emma's lips.

 

"It'll be my lifelong endeavor to be exceptional to you in all ways," Killian murmured in a low voice that only she could hear.

 

This sent a thrill up Emma's spine. "I don't doubt that," she responded.

 

"I'll be up all night at the helm navigating using the stars so we can reach port by midday tomorrow," Killian told her.

 

"Don't you need some sleep?" Emma asked.

 

"All I need is a solid four hours and I'm good as new," Killian said eyeing her dress. She was still in the dress that the slave traders put on her. In the sunlight he could see all the details that went into the dress, the red and gold brocade, the high slits that showed her upper thighs when she walked, the way it pushed up her breasts, he realized what a visual temptation she was to his crew. He definitely needed to get her some new clothes while they were in port. "Why don't you rest in my cabin and I'll take my dinner with you later?"

 

"Alright," Emma conceded. Killian escorted her to the Captain's cabin, made sure she was comfortable and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he left her. She looked around at how Spartan it was. Everything was neat and orderly. There were no superfluous items, just practical ones and many books. Her pirate was very well-read. She was surprised and yet pleased at the same time at how small his bed was. She figured he may not have had too many bed partners in a bed that small. Two people could fit on the bed but there really was no room to turn if you needed to get comfortable. She went to lie down to rest her eyes and breathed in his masculine scent.

  

Later they dined together on some fried fish that one of his crew caught, with a nice wine sauce and a side of biscuits.

 

When dinner was over he gave her a kiss good night that always left her breathless. As soon as they both managed to calm down, Killian put on his black leather coat and went up to steer the ship. She woke later when she heard him come into the room to take off his coat and made space for him in the bed. She sighed as she snuggled up to his warm, hard form sleeping next to her. He turned on his side towards her and wrapped her in his arms as he fell asleep.

 

When she awoke in the morning, he was gone most likely up at the helm to guide his ship to the nearest port. She kept herself occupied until they arrived at port.

 

Emma went with him to get supplies for the Jolly and overlooked the loading of the supplies. He then took her to the market and gave her some money to buy some clothes. She found some shirts, some pants and tall leather boots which were more practical to wear on a boat. Even though, she was getting used to not wearing underthings, she bought some anyway. They took their purchases with them when they dined at a nice tavern nearby.

 

The tavern was warm and friendly looking. It reminded her of the time she spent with him in Arendelle. He was an entertaining and charismatic dinner date. After dinner, he then said he wanted to show her something that he won in a game of cards one night. It was a high stakes game where he could have lost the Jolly Roger.

 

He took her to an elevated, but flat spot of land away from the town. "This looks like a good spot," he said. He took out a box from his coat and said an incantation over it.

 

He then stood with Emma far back as they both watch the box unfold itself. It seemed like boards and bricks were coming out of the box to slowly construct a house. When it finally finished, it looked like a ship captain's house that was at least three stories tall with a porch and a turret. Emma marveled at the all-white clapboard and brick house with many windows. Killian held out his elbow and she slipped her hand around his arm so he could escort her into the house. She was surprised that there was a butler to answer the door.

 

"Did he live in that magic box?" Emma whispered the question to Killian.

 

The butler did overhear and answered her question, "I am part of the enchantment of the house, milady."

 

Emma realized he wasn't real just an extension of the house.

 

"This is Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest and she is welcome to this house at any time, Miles," Killian told the butler.

 

The butler nodded at the order and he bowed as they walked into the house. The house was all white in the inside too with a chandelier gracing the foyer.

 

"May I take your coat, sir?" the butler, Miles, asked.

 

"No, that may be all for now, Miles," Killian said dismissing the butler. "I'll call if I need you."

 

"Yes, sir," Miles said as he disappeared.

 

"He's gone?" Emma asked.

 

"He's part of the house," Killian explained. "He'll come back when either of us needs him. How about a tour?"

 

"I'd love that," Emma said with her arm still linked in his.

 

Killian escorted her through the first floor. She noticed the richly appointed furniture with beautiful window hangings and elegant wainscoting that graced the room. He took her through the kitchen where the design and layout seemed very practical. There was breakfast nook that looked quite cozy. They went into the dining room that had a long table with intricately carved chairs. The library was filled with books from top to bottom and seemed to be the only room that had color in it from the book covers. There were several comfortable sitting areas that had cushioned couches and settees that would be perfect to curl up and read. As they ascended up the steps, Killian wanted to show her the small lighthouse at the top of the turret on the third floor. Emma marveled at the view from the top where she could see the little seaside village and the Jolly Roger at the dock.

 

"This is amazing, Killian," Emma exclaimed. "And you won this in a card game?"

 

"This would have come in handy instead of staying in that dusty, ancient pile of rocks someone called a castle, but I left it on the Jolly Roger and was told that the old castle was much grander than described which obviously was a lie," Killian said.

 

She remembered how cold and dank that place was and was thankful that despite the whiteness of the house, it was still seemingly warm and inviting. She examined the mirror and reflective glass that would help shine the light into a beacon that guided sailors. She went out to the widow's walk and they stood admiring the sunset.

 

"It's getting cold. Let's go admire the view from inside," Killian said noticing goose bumps on Emma's arms. They went inside.

 

Emma admired the beautiful sunset while Killian was admiring Emma. He nuzzled his nose into her hair breathing in her scent. She relaxed against his body as she gave herself up to the senses as he gently enclosed her in his embrace. It felt like coming home, the warmth of his body, the strength of his arms, the headiness of his passion.

 

His kiss, when it came, was actually so very hesitant she barely felt it. And she realized he was giving her this last chance to back out before he took complete control.

 

He knew very well that he was an experienced enough lover to overcome any reluctance that she had. He could have done it many times but always stopped, giving her time to refuse him.

 

That he was holding back warmed her heart more than anything, making her want him more. Her answer was to slip her arms around his neck. She was crushed to his chest by the might of his relief and then he lifted her up and carried her down the steps to the master bedroom. She gasped and held on to him tightly in case they both tumbled down the steps but his footing was certain.

 

When he entered the bedroom, he put her legs down letting her slowly slide over his body, setting her near the bed. His parted lips slanted across hers and devoured their sweetness with a ferocity that showed evidence of his starved affections. His hand ran under her skirt feeling the bare softness of her legs and when he reached up to cup her derriere he gasped when he felt no sign of undergarments.

 

She hadn't been wearing anything and was nude under her dress this whole time, he realized with a groan. He continued to feast on her mouth while his hand came around her front.

 

"Oh, sweet mercy," Killian breathed. He didn't think it was possible for his cock to get any harder but it did.

 

Emma felt his fingers touch her bare pussy evoking delicious sensations.

 

"Oh, that was part of the services the slavers' staff gave," Emma said in a breathless voice leaning back letting her legs widen of their own volition.

 

For Killian, no hair on a woman's nether regions was a novelty to savor. When he leaned back, it was to begin loosening the strings on her dress.

 

She watched as he slowly let the dress puddle to the floor. His eyes were mesmerizing her, grown dark and heavy-lidded, seeing into her soul. His eyes took a journey up and down her sweet body. On his lips appeared that sensual smile that had the power to turn her insides to mush and liquefy her limbs.

 

He caught her as she swayed from weakness. With exquisite slowness, he savored the feel of her bare skin and his smile widened. It was as if he could see inside her and knew what she was feeling. He was a man victorious and rejoicing at the sensations he evoked in her. Her hips made a small undulating motion which set him into motion. He lifted her up and bore her to the bed.

 

This took Emma out of the sexual trance she was in and she wanted to take an active part. Before her was a man more intimidating than fantasy and she had fantasized being with him many times. She always wondered what it would be like to undress him so her curiosity made her bold. She unbuttoned his vest and shirt and ran her hands across his chest pushing the garments off his shoulders with his help. Her hands went to his buckle clumsily trying to pry it open. He pushed her hands off because he was just as eager for her to touch him. He sat by the bed and took off his boots and pants until he was sliding next to her as naked as she was.

 

She placed her palms against his skin, moving her hands up and down, touching him like she had longed to do. She had a strong impulsive urge to wrap her legs around him to get as close to him as possible.

 

His eyes smoldered on her face, down her body once more, all of her lying beneath him. How often he pictured her like this, her skin flushed with desire, her eyes beckoning him. She was exquisite, more so than when he had first seen her, curves perfectly round, womanly and she was here, his, she wanted him.

 

He cupped her face with slow tenderness, fingers moving over her face, her neck, into her hair. He would never get enough of touching her.

 

"You don't know what you do to me," Killian whispered.

 

"I know what you do to me," Emma said watching him. "Is it the same?"

 

"I dearly hope so," Killian chuckled.

 

He kissed her, his tongue parting her lips to plunge inside her, his chest settling over hers, her already over sensitized nipples getting tickled by his dark, curling hair on his chest.

 

His lips kissed a trail down her body. Her eyes flew open when his mouth kept going lower and she couldn't believe it when he settled his head in between her thighs and felt that first touch of his moist tongue against her throbbing flesh. When his tongue slipped inside, the jolt was so powerful her body bucked, nearly dislodging him, and then settled into a delicious trembling that made her want to curl into him.

 

He traveled back to feast on her lips and she could taste herself on him.

 

When she lifted her arms to place them around his back, he caught them, spread them wide and entangled her fingers with hers holding her arms above her head.

 

He lowered himself to take one sensitive breast in his mouth, slowly circling his tongue around it. He wouldn't release her hands and she was going mad with wanting to touch him.

 

"I need to touch you too, Killian," Emma groaned.

 

"You can touch me all you want later. Right now, I don't think I can bear it."

 

"I can't bear it either," Emma sighed.

 

Killian buried his head in between her breast, groaning.

 

"Oh, my beautiful siren. If I let you touch me right now, you'll have me behaving like an inexperienced boy and it will be over too soon."

 

She exulted in the knowledge that she could make him lose control. Her back arched demanding contact, spreading her legs to feel more of him.

 

Not until he was ready did he slide up a little more, assaulting her neck with lips that were now scorching, moving toward her ear.

 

Her loins were aching, an inferno of moist heat, and when she felt something touch her there, her body instinctively closed around it, hungering for the pressure in the region. And it managed to fill her, a welcoming fullness that she instinctively thrust her hips against. She wrapped her legs around him, not wanting to let go.

 

He was kissing her again, deeply, with a fierce hunger to match her own, his arms locked on hers, unmoving. His body was moving against hers with an urgency she responded to, as the tension grew, pulsed and then finally exploded into blissful pleasure. She let out a small scream at the insane ecstasy she felt.

 

Emma could sense that their joining was unique. Killian knew it. It was what held his mind in tow this whole time and now he poured himself into her, shuddering, reaching into her soul with his possession of her and binding their bodies in consummation. The intensity of his climax drained him completely that he was too weak to lift his head, much less move off her. Never had he experienced anything like it and he knew he would never want to let this go.


	17. Chapter 17

He lay on his side in bed watching her doze. It dawned on him suddenly that she was really in this house, naked in his bed where he had imagined her countless of times and they had just made glorious love. Her languorous stretch and sigh made him smile. She was so beautiful and so alluring she made a man ache with wanting to know every inch of her. He promised himself he would.

Her eyes fluttered open and met his blue ones. What a handsome devil he was, she thought. She reached up and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes and turned his face into her palm.

"You said I could touch you all I want," Emma said in a sultry voice.

Killian groaned into her hand. "I did, didn't I?" Killian whispered. "It'll be the death of me, but I did promise."

She smiled and sat up to gently push him on his back on the bed. He gladly obliged her and lay back.  She brought her legs under her while she ran her fingers over his chest enjoying the feel of his muscles covered with a mat of curling dark hair. As she moved her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, she could feel the muscles jump under her touch. Her hands drifted again over his torso. My! How she loved the feel of this man.

He thought he was going to be set on fire and burn up on the spot. His hands came up to capture her breasts as her hands smoothed his body. He began kneading, squeezing, and drawing fullness to her breasts so she could be as mindless with want as he was.

It was working. Warmth uncoiled in her belly that drifted down to her moistened slit. Her hand drifted down to stroke his member already engorged with need.

"Bloody hell, Emma," he gasped as he thrust himself into her hand. "Throw your leg over me and ride me."

Emma obeyed him to the letter, moving her knees to either side of his waist. His hand slowly glided over her to insert a single finger inside her, further drenching her. As the one finger churned within her love hole, she felt others touching her mound, rubbing her bundle of nerves. The exquisite pleasure made her writhe and arch her back.

When he felt she was ready, he positioned her to slide down on him, his manhood slowly entering her delicious heat.

"You feel so perfect, sweetheart," Killian said with a moan.

He thrust up between her thighs and she gasped as the fiery brand intruded into the softness of her. Her hips instinctively moved of their own accord answering to the fullness deep inside her. Once she found her rhythm, it felt so wonderful to feel in control and set her own pace. She could rock gently back and forth or she could lift herself up to slam down hard if she wanted to or glide down with sensual slowness.

"This feels so good," Emma couldn't believe the feelings churning inside her.

He realized that she caught on too quickly, was working him to perfection and he wouldn't be able to wait for her to climax. Where was the finesse that he prided himself for? He sat up, locking an arm around her waist to keep her still while his other hand slid into the warm folds to find her little nub of pleasure.

She felt his fingers bring her to the very heights of passion and let her go to ride out her pleasure that came from deep within her. She rode him so fast that rolling spasms enveloped them both. A small cry broke from Emma's lips as the blissful aura burst around them, bathing them in waves of pleasure.

Her head dropped down to his chest in the aftermath of their passion, her chest heaving and slowly came back down from her high. She felt so incredibly spent and boneless.

He turned and pulled her under him, settling himself in between her legs, feasting on her breasts. She stroked his dark hair lazily as she gazed on him. She watched him through heavy lidded eyes, tonguing her nipples, then trying to fit as much of her tit flesh in his mouth. She continued to lay back and enjoy the sensations of his mouth and his body between her legs as she touched his back and shoulders, whatever skin she could reach. After a long time, he moved up to her lips and fed upon her sweet mouth.

"I should be asking you for forgiveness for my lack of control," Killian said with a sigh. "You make me lose my head."

Emma cocked her head to the side, "Are you saying that to fish for compliments?"

"Do I deserve any accolades?" he said with a smirk.

"Every single one," Emma whispered. "You were amazing."

He gave her his melting smile, which always turned her insides to mush.

"When I make love to you at a more leisurely pace, then you'll know the difference," Killian promised.

"Why don't you show me?" Emma said in a sultry voice.

And he did just that. His expert finesse and skill brought her right to the edge of orgasm many times but not quite over the peak until she was in a state of mindless need. When he was finally ready to bring her to heights of dizzying pleasure, her climax was immediate and earth-shattering, her cry of fulfillment sent Killian careening over the edge as well.

In a cocoon of contentment, Emma held his sweat-moistened body and she was in no hurry to have him move off her. His head rested on her shoulder, his breath fanning her neck, waiting for his breath to return to normal. Soon they fell asleep in the aftermath of their bliss.

When Emma awoke, she saw Killian bringing her a tray of breakfast wearing only his black leather pants.

"Sustenance, my princess," Killian was so proud to bring her a nice breakfast in bed. "From the energy, we expended last night, we'll need it."

Emma wiped the sleep from her eyes and picked up the pastry from the tray to nibble on it. She thought he was so sweet to bring her something to eat. They finished up breakfast together. Killian already had a bath.

Emma took a short but luxurious soak in the tub where Killian helped wash her back and other places he felt needed extra attention. Emma giggled at his antics. Their little kisses and sweet nothings they shared created a loving, intimate atmosphere between them.

As soon as they were dressed, they left the house. Emma wore a blouse and pants with her tall leather boots. Killian said an incantation and the house folded itself back into a small white box again.

"Memorize the incantation, Emma, because you are the only person that can open the house other than me," Killian said. "It can offer you protection if you need it. The house will not allow anyone in it if you need to hide from anything."

They walked hand in hand to town where Killian gave her more money to buy more things to take for the trip to Wycombe. Killian waited for her outside the apothecary where Emma bought more feminine products and asked the apothecary for herbs to help prevent pregnancy. Emma didn't want to bring a baby into the world while Regina was still on the loose as much as she would have wanted to have Killian's baby. When she came out, Killian smiled at her as he leaned against the building. He carried all her packages for her to the Jolly Roger.

The cast off for Wycombe, both of them eager to search for the phoenix feather. Days passed and Killian wanted her with him on deck, by his side, or just nearby where he can keep an eye on her. Emma wasn't sure what the future held for them but she was determined to savor him as much as possible. She savored him right now, leaning back on the rail against the quarterdeck. He was on the quarterdeck pouring over charts discussing the best course to take with Mr. Smee. Every once in a while he would ask Emma to relay messages to his bos'n.

Emma was glad that he was preoccupied so she had time to calm down from the glance he gave her earlier which was so heated and so full of promise of the things he would do to her when he got her back to his cabin. Morning, noon and night, their lovemaking followed no schedule. When he wanted her, he let her know in no uncertain terms and she gladly obliged him.

She grinned at what a shameless strumpet she had become and she enjoyed every minute of it. She watched him pour over maps, noticing he discarded his coat when it became warm. The slight breeze played with his pirate shirt which made him look so wickedly handsome in combination with his one earring, tight black leather breeches and boots. She was contemplating dragging him off to his cabin like he had done so many times with her when suddenly a warning came down from the crow's nest.

There was a navy sea vessel nearby and it was headed their way. It was too far to tell without a spyglass what kingdom they came from. Maybe it was her family's kingdom out looking for her, she pondered. Either way, she didn't want to be forced to leave Killian and she also didn't want to witness any battle at sea.

Emma stood very still gripping the rail, hoping the navy vessel would just let them be.

"Obliging aren't they, to give us a little diversion?" Emma heard Killian say to Mr. Smee.  
"Should we toy with them first or come about and wait?"

Did she hear him right? Emma turning around looking shocked at their calm demeanors. They both had their spyglasses trained on the navy vessel.

Killian happened to lower his spyglass when he caught Emma's upset look. He schooled his features when he caught her looking at him. Emma could have sworn that in the second before that his smirk showed he was delighted and eager that a navy vessel was bearing down on them. She realized that the challenge had ignited a desire to pit his seamanship skills against an adversary regardless if that adversary may just want to kill him.

"Actually, Mr. Smee," he spoke without taking his eyes off Emma. "I think we should save it for some other time and just sail away."

"Sail away? Without firin' a single shot?" Mr. Smee sounded incredulous.

Killian just shrugged and said, "I'm not in the mood to play…with them."

Mr. Smee followed his gaze and snorted, "You could think about the rest of us, Cap'n. We don't have the same diversions that you have."

Killian let out a deep laugh and grabbed Emma's hand leading them towards the Captain's quarters.

"Just lose them and try to do without me, Mr. Smee."

Before Emma knew it, Killian had pulled her into his cabin, covered her mouth with his and pressed her against the wall. His hands were all over her, cupping the curve of her ass, searching for her breast inside her shirt. She lost the ability to think and breathe.

"But Killian," Emma tried to speak in between kisses but was overwhelmed by his attention. "You would've challenged a navy vessel."

"What can I say, love?" Killian mumbled through kisses. "I found another outlet to expend my energy."

"What if they catch up?"

"The Jolly is the fastest ship in all the realms. They'll never catch us."

"But…my shirt," Emma watched her shirt fall to the floor and then her corset. Killian went after her with the same enthusiasm he would have fought that navy vessel.

Words escaped her when his mouth closed over one breast while he stripped off the rest of her clothes and then bent down to take off her boots. He immediately placed his mouth back on her other breast. He had a wonderful mouth. Now that she was completely nude, his hand reached down to free his cock. Then his fingers enjoyed the feel of her still bare pussy which caused her to gasp with pleasure.

"Oh, you're so wet for me love," Killian murmured against her cheek. "Always so wet for me."

He caught his breath as he entered her, swiftly, deeply, his hands cupping her derriere, bringing her up to take all of him.

Emma now couldn't care less about the navy vessel. She just wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her until their passions culminated to dizzying heights. Emma couldn't believe that the man didn't miss a stroke as he held her tightly.

"Emma, the things you do to me, my love," Killian whispered into her ear while he snapped his hips into hers.

His words made Emma cry out her release as it washed over her in a wave, her entire body trembling with the force of it.

But Killian was far from finished. He walked towards the bed with her still impaled on his cock. The intimate contact, the friction, released another heat wave in her loins that she couldn't respond with anything other than involuntary grunts and moans.

They fell together on the bed rather clumsily, Killian's finesse deserting him again beneath a need that far surpassed hers. There was a stab of alarm when he hooked his arms under her knees, something he'd never done before, raising them so high, she felt defenseless. The position embedded him deep inside her and the second starburst of fire exploded inside her. All she knew of that moment was floating weightless with sweet languor and Killian thrusting in and out of her slick love hole. From Killian's frantic pace, she knew he was close.

Killian's eyes began to roll back in his head. A few more thrusts and, finally, Killian shouted as he began to shoot his release. He collapsed and lay flat on Emma.

Emma felt his hot breath on her ear and neck. His open mouth tasted the sweet skin of her shoulder and neck and Emma felt his saliva on her neck as he sucked on her.

They lay exhausted, their nude bodies entangled, Killian's manhood deflating within her tight slit. He was reluctant to move but he pulled out from her as he turned on his back.

Emma was breathing hard, her chest heaving, but she had calmed down enough to say, "That was…"

Killian knew what she meant and said, "I know."

Emma smiled knowing he had every right to be proud about his sexual prowess.

Later on that evening, Killian was navigating at the helm and Emma was sitting on a barrel listening to him telling stories about Wycombe.

"Wycombe is a rather pleasant, charming village. It is the home of Sir Dashwood, an aristocrat, who is consumed with getting more power and money and has an obsession with finding ways to live forever. He most likely would have or know where to find a phoenix feather because of the legend of the phoenix."

"The mythical firebird that lives for 500 years in the desert and burns up and is reborn from its own ashes?" Emma asked.

"That's the one. Sir Dashwood is preoccupied with mythical creatures that can live forever. He hopes to somehow harness that power. In the daytime, he is a respectful gentleman but in the nighttime, he arranges rather interesting parties filled with debaucheries."

"Debaucheries?"

"Aye, love. Not something for a young princess to attend."

Emma snorted at that. Considering their sensual activities of the past few days, she was not exactly an innocent.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Emma said.

"I don't doubt it."


	18. Chapter 18

"Killian! I am going and it's final!" Emma yelled.

"As I said before, it is not an appropriate place for a princess to be and you'll stay here while I get the information from Dashwood," Killian ordered in a firm voice.

"Don't tell me what is appropriate and what is not," Emma fumed. She thought it was completely ridiculous that he wouldn't allow her to go with him to Sir Dashwood's bacchanals.

They had arrived the day before at Wycombe and after renting a room at an inn where Killian and Emma would stay together, they immediately set out to find where Sir Dashwood was holding his private parties. Killian sent Mr. Smee and the rest of his men to locate his residence in town. Most likely his parties were in another area. Dashwood liked maintaining an outwardly respectable demeanor while hiding his libidinous behavior.

Within a few hours, Killian received information from a contact where the next party was going to be held. He had let the contact know that Captain Jones of the Jolly Roger was interested in attending some unique entertainment. Since he was a pirate, it was generally assumed that his taste would lean to the more licentious areas of life and a soiree such as this would be right up his alley. He had received an invitation and he could bring a guest if he so wished it along with directions to the party. It was under a stone manor where there was a labyrinth of caves.

Emma saw the invitation and wanted to attend as his guest. Killian was adamant against Emma being in such a den of iniquity. She was a bloody princess. Emma was meant to be around people who were as noble and good as she was. She was certainly too good for a pirate such as him. But she was with him, making love with him, enjoying the pleasures of the flesh together. He was a selfish pirate and the thought of Emma being with someone else, a noble prince or brave knight, brought out a roar of jealousy from him. Even now, the memory of her kissing that knight on the beach was one that tore at his heart. She was beautiful enough that she had men in droves after her. In his mind, she was his and he wouldn't let any knight of the realm take her away. He would never let her go and would find a way for them to be together if she so wished it.

Killian hoped that she wished it. They hadn't really talked about what would happen with them once Emma got her magic back and defeated Regina once and for all. It was best to focus on one problem at a time. Killian still had a pang of worry that she would part with him once this was all over. He noticed the herbs that she took with her tea were to prevent pregnancy so that there would be no lasting consequence of their shared passions. He was afraid that she would see her time with him as a one-time dalliance and tell him it was good while it lasted. He didn't want that.

"Regina could be attacking my parents, my people, as we speak," Emma said in a strained voice. "I can't just sit here and do nothing. I need to be actively doing my part to try to end this feud with Regina."

Emma glanced down at the gold cuff that symbolized her helplessness. It imprisoned her magic and made Emma feel useless. She needed to do something to combat that feeling.

"And end it you will, Emma. But leave Dashwood to me."

"If you don't take me, I'll go on my own and figure out a way to sneak into the party myself," Emma announced with her chin raised.

He pondered on how serious he should take her. The answer was most obviously to take her seriously. The lass had a penchant for trouble and living up to what she said she was going to do. After staring at her with a shrewd look, he let out a weary sigh.

"Fine. But as long as you promise to stay by my side the entire time."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Emma smiled in victory and gave him a peck on the lips. "I promise."

Emma wouldn't want to leave Killian's side especially when he told her these parties were very risqué. She figured there were some beautiful women in attendance who might want to tempt her devilishly handsome pirate into a short term liaison. She would be damned if she would let that happen.

"You can wear your red and gold silk dress," Killian referred to the dress the slave traders put her in. "I think it is most appropriate. Then I'll get some masks."

"Masks?"

"Yes, the respectable gentry wouldn't want anyone to know who they are, even though everyone rightly guesses," Killian wondered what was the point to hide it was when it would be revealed eventually. It was part of the game, he supposed. Regardless, he was looking forward to seeing her in that dress again. She could stir a man's blood until he was insane with need.

He left her in the rented room while he went to find some masks and a costume for himself. He was rather amused when he found and bought a red and gold waistcoat that matched Emma's dress. He paired it with a white shirt, black evening coat and black trousers. He found some intricate gold masks that completely covered their faces. When he walked back to the tavern where he left Emma, he walked into the room and gave Emma an appreciative glance at the figure she cut in that revealing dress. It was too bad they couldn't stay in, he thought.

"It feels good to wear panties under this," Emma informed him. She lifted her skirt and showed him a pair of yellow gold silk and lace panties that went well with the dress.

"I can't wait to take them off you later, love," Killian said with dancing eyes and a husky tone. The little minx knew exactly what she was doing to him. He was going to be hard-pressed to keep his hands off her for the rest of the night.

"Turn around, darling," Killian asked. "I want to give you something."

Emma turned around expecting him to do something sinfully pleasurable when she felt him clasping a necklace around her neck. She looked in the mirror and saw a beautiful gold and diamond necklace adorning her.

"It's beautiful, Killian," Emma caressed the piece. "Confiscated goods?"

Killian clucked his tongue and said chidingly, "The treasures I obtain aren't always ill-gotten, love. I earned this one by serving as protection for other merchant ships who fear being attacked by pirates. When other pirates see my ship, they automatically assume I staked a claim first and sail away."

"That's rather clever."

"Aye," Killian said admiring the piece on her. "This necklace was payment for a voyage and now I give it to you." He said with a kiss against her cheek.

"You didn't have to."

"But I want to," Killian whispered in her ear that sent a thrill through her. "I love seeing you in the things I give you."

"Thank you, Killian."

"The pleasure is mine, Emma. I brought you a cloak so you won't scandalize the public with your alluring ensemble," Killian moved to bring the cloak around her shoulders and fastened it in front of her.

"There!" Killian announced. "You're all covered up. Shall we go?"

"We shall," Emma answered and hooked her arm through his elbow.

He escorted her into the awaiting carriage he hired for the night. Emma tugged the black velvet of her cloak closer around her while huddled once more in the plush carriage. Her pirate looked dashing in black and she did notice that his waistcoat matched her dress. Though the vehicle's interior was dim as they rattled down the road in the dark night to their destination, Killian's eyes seemed to glitter at her. They passed the cold, imposing stone manor on their way to the caves. Torches were lit to guide their way to where they would be let off. They reached an entrance to one of the caves where the path to the festivities would begin.

"I almost forgot," Killian took out the masks they would wear and tied Emma's on before the carriage door opened by one of the footman. Killian finished tying his own on and alighted from the carriage reaching a hand to help Emma out.

Emma observed two footmen in gleaming silver livery direct them along with other guests that had just arrived to their destination. One of the footmen offered to take Emma's cloak. Killian hesitated for a moment, unwilling to let any man see Emma in her suggestive attire but common sense won out. He took Emma's coat off her shoulder and handed her cloak to the footman. He noticed the footmen's eyes sliding over Emma's form and he couldn't help but glare at them while tightening his hold on Emma's waist.

Emma noticed how possessive Killian was and how is jaw clenched when he noticed the footmen's slow perusal over her body. She rubbed his back to assure and calm him.

The footmen bowed. "Captain Jones, my lady, please enjoy your evening," one of them intoned and indicated with his arm the direction they would take towards the festivities.

Emma and Killian walked through a maze of caves that were lighted with torches to show them the way. They could hear the distant sound of voices, laughter, and music get increasingly louder as they made their way until they got to a large cavernous opening where many people stood awaiting the start of the entertainment. Emma looked around at the many people in attendance as she tried to absorb her surroundings.

Emma was shocked that the servers mingling through the crowd with refreshments were almost completely nude. Both male and female carried trays of drinks clad in loin cloths with gold bands encircling their ankles, wrists, and necks that had chain links attached to them. The female servers breasts were completely on display and the male servers were bare-chested.

The guests were also in scandalous states of attire. Some women wore lavish ball gowns or see-through dresses with nothing underneath them or corsets that exposed most of the breasts and some of the nipple. Some men wore togas that showed off their bare legs and arms or they were completely dressed but had some suggestive codpieces on. Most of the attendees wore masks, some with simple dominos and some wearing elaborate masks with beads and feathers. Emma's dress was modest by comparison.

Tinkling laughter and mindless chatter floated around the spacious cave that had a warm, unusual feel to it. Candelabras were set up everywhere with lighted candles dripping with candle wax. There were carpets, pillows and gauzy curtains set up on the sides in groups of small intimate settings.

Killian was not happy to see the men eyeing Emma up and down. He shot glares at the men that looked at Emma. In turn the men felt his cold, menacing gaze through his mask and they turned away. Killian was satisfied with their response. He continued with Emma practically attached to his hip with his hand firmly on her waist as they made their way through the crowd.

A scantily clad brunette approached Killian and ran her hands down over his chest despite the fact that Emma was standing there, witness to it and clutched tightly to Killian's side.

"And who are you stranger?" the brunette asked. "I'd like to get to know you."

"Someone you should take your hands off of," Emma answered practically growling and ready to rip the woman's hands off.

The brunette turned to Emma, looked her over and smiled, "Oh, don't feel left out, you lovely thing. I wouldn't mind getting to know both of you."

Her hand slipped underneath Emma's dress and rubbed Emma's upper thigh. Emma was outraged and moved her leg out of the way of her grasp. Court life never prepared her for a woman to proposition both a woman and a man at the same time. Emma then got an eyeful of the woman's nipples peeking out over her tightly laced peach corset. She was so overcome with shock at the apparent display that she was rendered speechless.

Killian cleared his throat and took both the brunette's hands off them, "If you would be a dear and assist us, we are looking for Sir Dashwood. I'd like to pay my respects to him for inviting us to this unique gathering."

"He'll come along to announce the entertainment," the brunette said with a pout at the loss of contact. "If you both change your mind, I'll be around."

With a sultry look, she left their presence and went back into the crowd. Emma was wide-eyed again with surprise when she saw the woman's skirt was see-through and she wasn't wearing any undergarments. Both cheeks were on display. She was thankful she wasn't able to see her front side exposed.

Killian could see behind her mask Emma's eyes widened with incredulity which amused Killian. He was also absolutely delighted in her display of jealousy.

He whispered in her ear with a small grin, "I did mention it was a rather scandalous place for a princess to be."

Emma looked at Killian seeing by his smile that he was clearly entertained at the short interaction with Miss Peek A Boo.

"I said, pirate, I can handle it," Emma gritted. "Despite the nipples popping out at me."

Killian grabbed two drinks from a semi-nude waiter passing by.

"Here," handing a drink to Emma. "To fortify us for the rest of the evening."

Emma clinked her glass with his in a silent toast and sipped her champagne which was rather good. The bubbles tickled her nose.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen" a portly man dressed in gold robes said while standing on a raised dais in front of a curtain. "It is an honor to have all of you come join us in the festivities. The Society of the Dillentantes brings you this evening's entertainment. I, Sir Dashwood, introduce you to tonight's performance, The Sacrifice."

A curtain drew back slowly to reveal the raised dais functioned as a stage. In the center of the stage was a gold embossed chair that looked like a throne. Intricate carvings embellished the chair. Emma and Killian watched a large, imposing male dressed in white robes arranged in a toga, wearing a crown of laurel wreaths which usually depicted a god of ancient stories, entered the room. The music started as he stepped on the stage. He made his way to sit on the throne then he waved his hands and women dressed in long flowing practically transparent gowns started dancing on stage. They weren't wearing any undergarments so the rosy-hued tips of their breasts and curling hair of nether regions were visible.

"Great," Emma rolled her eyes. "More nipples."

Emma came to the conclusion they were watching some play for entertainment. The graceful, lithe movements of the female dancers as they circled their god were quite interesting to watch if you could ignore their barely-there clothing. The man playing a god would sometimes reach out and stroke one of the dancers as they circled around him.

Then two men came into the room each gripping an arm of a blonde woman that was dressed in long flowing white robes that covered her body parts adequately. Emma knew from ancient stories that this woman is most likely playing the part of the sacrifice to the gods. The dancers then floated towards the back of the scene, their movements slower.

The two men made the woman stand in front of the god. The god gave a signal to the guards and the guards slowly stripped the woman of her robes. Memories of the slave auction assailed Emma. She gripped her champagne glass as she remembered the humiliating scene where other females had their robes forcibly taken off them and when she was stripped in front of a man with a black mask who thankfully was Killian.

"Relax, love," Killian whispered soothing words in her ear when he saw how visibly upset she was. He assumed she was thinking back to that awful slave auction. He took their empty glasses and placed them on a passing server's tray. "It's just a show."

Emma tried to relax but she was on edge. She didn't realize she was holding her breath until she needed to exhale.

The god gestured toward his men and they turned the woman towards the audience. Everyone got an eyeful of her naked form and the men's hands roughly stimulated the woman's erogenous zones.

It was rather shocking for Emma to witness the scene so publicly even though Killian had in private moments done the same thing to her albeit more gently and skillfully. The music started to slowly swell as if following the increasing lust that started in the blonde woman as well as the audience.

Leering openly, the man playing the god started to stroke himself under his toga as the blonde woman struggled against her captors. The god signaled to his men to bring the woman to him.

They brought the woman before the god and he pointed to the floor. The blonde seemed to want to refuse him so the men on either side of her forced her to her knees.

Emma could see the flush coloring the woman's pale skin as she was on her knees in front of the god.

The god crooked his finger at the blonde as he smiled and exposed himself. The woman was tentative as she took him in her mouth. Emma had to look away and hid her face in Killian's shoulders. Killian's arm hand been around her all evening and now he pulled her in closer. He looked at the rapt audience that got aroused at the scene. This was what he had been trying to prevent her from seeing. Now she got a taste of what the sordid side of life was like and it was his fault.

After a few moments, Emma turned back to the sight and couldn't tear her eyes away. The god groaned in ecstasy which was the first sound any of the actors made. She felt a tingling sensation in her nether regions as she observed the blonde sacrifice bobbing her head on the god's lap. It was something about the dominant men surrounding the submissive woman that intrigued and aroused her.

The god took his cock out of her mouth and he gestured to his men. The guards pulled her roughly to standing and lifted her astride the god's lap. The blonde woman lifted her hips and accepted the God's shaft inside her. Her long deep moan showed how much she was affected by his penetration. Her hands were then tied behind her back with rope that made her moans even louder.

Emma was panting when she watched the scene of the god and the sacrifice. Now she knew what it looked like when she rode Killian into the heights of pleasure.

The audience stirred and a sense of excitement rippled through the crowd.

Another signal from the god and the two men lifted the woman up and turned her toward the crowd where the king sheathed himself between her thighs once more and her breasts bounced repeatedly as he thrust into her. The audience saw every part of her, specifically her getting entered.

If Emma couldn't get shocked anymore, she did when one of the guards moved his robes out of the way and pushed his member into the blonde woman's mouth. Emma never conceived of the idea of two men at once.

Emma writhed against the hardness of Killian's body and eyed him with ravenous yearning. Killian chanced to glance down at Emma and looking past the mask she wore he could see the pupils of her eyes blown wide. She was aroused and that knowledge shot lust through his entire being.

All through the night he had been worried about Emma's reaction, completely unaffected by the performance. He had assumed her reaction would be disgust but he was most surprised when he saw her inflamed with desire.

Her body was strung so tight. She wanted Killian to be thrusting into her like the men on the stage were thrusting into the blonde woman. She turned to him. Her arms of their own volition slid around his neck to pull him down for a deep kiss. She pressed her open mouth against his, desperate for his tongue. He willingly indulged her as his lips slanted over hers. His hands roamed her hot body as he plundered her mouth.

Her inhibitions were completely lost as she dragged him away from the performance and the cave into the series of tunnels. Killian was overtaken with lust as much as she was so he was hot on her heels. He decided to take the lead and took her to a side tunnel which was dark and private enough for them.

He pushed her against the wall, removed both their masks and licked and bit his way down her chest, pulling her dress down, cupping her breasts together and feasting on her nipples, drawing the tips into his mouth for a long suckle.

Emma was breathless as she tunneled her hands into his thick hair, pressing him closer to her breasts. Hot licking flames of desire swept through her as his warm mouth caressed the soft crest of her breast. Lifting one leg and hooking it around Killian's hips to bring them closer to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this my love?" Killian asked as he came up for air. The desire for her flowed over him, threatening to drown him with lust.

"Definitely," she said with a trembling sigh.

"Good, then turn around and brace your hands on the wall. I'll get your gown up around your waist so that it doesn't get mussed."

She turned and spread her legs. The pulsing heat throbbed in her loins and spread like wildfire through her veins. Her breast felt the coolness of the air where Killian's saliva coated her and her hands found a spot on the wall that felt comfortable. She felt Killian's hand on her back applying gentle pressure.

"Bend down, sweetheart." Killian pushed on Emma's back until she was bent at an angle. Then Emma felt her dress being slowly lifted from the floor and draped over her back. Emma knew that her flared hips would offer a delectable sight to any man. A rush of cool air kissed the skin on her legs and ass. Her anticipation soared in a wild, giddy flight that left her panting.

Killian saw that her perfect legs were straddled to help keep her balance and her firm buttocks were barely covered by a pair of sexy gold panties which were stretched by the position that she was bent in. His excitement was palpable and he marveled at what an unexpected delight she was in every way. Killian felt his thick cock begin to bulge against his trousers. Emma's smooth, creamy skin contrasted wonderfully against the silky gold underwear and dress.

Killian's fingers found the waistband on Emma's panties and began to work them down the soft skin of Emma's hips and thighs. When they became bunched around Emma's ankles, she lifted each foot up and took the panties completely off. Killian pocketed the silky underwear not wanting anyone to find it later in case they forgot.

As his left hand kept pressure on the small of her back, his right hand moved between Emma's legs.

"Spread your legs a little more, sweetheart," Killian said to Emma. There was a barely audible whimper from Emma, but her feet moved a bit further apart. Her adventurous spirit fed his desire like a potent aphrodisiac.

Killian felt the mons venus of his princess and bent down to place a kiss on each of the soft curves of her rump reverently. He felt her sex drench his fingers and she was ready.

Emma could imagine her pussy must have looked like a ripe peach. Emma turned back to see what was happening behind her and Killian was unlacing the front of his pants. She was so hungry for him. Sure enough it wasn't long before she felt the larger hands of Killian on her hips.

Killian rubbed himself up and down her slit to make sure he had enough of Emma's moisture to make it slick enough to enter her. Killian began to press his stiffness against her, the feel of her threatened to overcome his sanity. Emma pushed back as Killian entered her.

Killian watched as he gradually disappeared into her and he let out a moan.

"This feels so good darling," Killian groaned. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

The last thing Killian would want to do was hurt his precious Emma.

"Hmmmm," Emma answered. She was too lost in the sensation of having him inside her.

He held his cock completely still within her for several seconds. He battled with himself to not completely lose control and become a frenzy of thrusting so he could give her time to adjust to his size. Emma's head was thrown back and her eyes were shut. He pulled out a mere couple of inches of his thickness and pushed it slowly back in, repeating this several times. Her mouth completely open and her brow slightly furrowed as he started moving inside.

Bent at the waist, her lovely rear up in the air being served to a man she adored, she wanted him to pound into her.

"Faster, my love," Emma urged Killian to a faster pace which he so willingly obliged.

Killian's hips pumped with a relentless hunger and continued to fill her repeatedly. He reached for her breasts and started to massage them, lust coursing through his blood. She was so beautiful, so perfect, her curves and softness overwhelmed him.

Her breasts were always sensitive to his touch. Emma began to feel the early signs of ecstasy coming over her. The maddening feeling between her legs was demanding for release. Without thinking, Emma pushed her open legs back against Killian's thrusting thighs and felt his muscular quads up against her smooth backside. Then, just as she realized that her own climax was only seconds away, she reached between her legs and felt for Killian's balls and squeezed them gently. Killian immediately erupted with a shout, the sound echoing through the walls of the tunnel.

Killian's erratic movements lifted her ever higher to that blinding, pulsing moment of release. As Emma milked his seed from him, she bit her lower lip to keep from crying out when her own climax washed over her until she gasped and caught her breath with the ecstasy of it.

It took Killian a while to recover as one arm held her waist and the other braced against the wall. He was still breathing hard as he gently removed himself from her while Emma whimpered at the loss of him. Killian tucked himself back into his breeches and straightened the laces and his shirt. He helped Emma stand upright and gently kissed her before fixing her dress.

"My naughty, wanton minx," Killian whispered to her as he held her in his arms and kissed her cheek. She didn't have the strength to stand up on her own but then again neither did he, so they just leaned against each other.

"Aren't you glad that I am?" Emma asked with a satisfied smile.

"Aye! I'm a lucky man," Killian grinned. He waited until their faces were not so flushed with excitement anymore. He did not want any man to see Emma's face post-orgasm so he was happy to tie on her mask for her.

As they walked back to the cave of debauchery, Killian pulled her close to his side once again.

The performance was over and apparently some of the audience had the same idea that Killian and Emma did. Some of them were entwined in various states of undress in areas where fur rugs and pillow were strewn about, while others looked on at them fornicating. It was a mix of exhibitionism and voyeurism.

He realized he forgot to put Emma's panties back on and they were still in his pocket. He would have to watch out for any roving hands on her.

Shockingly, however, she smiled when she felt his warmth beginning to seep out of her slit and down between her soft, creamy thighs as she looked for Sir Dashwood.

"There he is, Killian," Emma spotted the man that made the announcement.

"Let me talk to him, Emma," Killian said. "Try to hide yourself behind me."

"Fine," Emma grumbled.

They approached the man with the toga. Sir Dashwood turned around and despite Emma trying to hide behind Killian, he caught a glimpse of her and wanted to see more.

"Sir Dashwood, I am Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger," Killian turned slightly to nod to Emma but quickly turned back, still wanting to keep her behind him. "This is my lady, Miss Swan. We'd like to thank you for the invite to this distinctive party. We quite enjoyed it."

Killian said the last sentence with a sly smile.

"It was an excellent show," Sir Dashwood's eyes gleamed when he craned his neck to get a better look at Emma. "Let's take a closer look at your lovely lady companion."

Sir Dashwood snatched Emma's hand to bring her forward before Killian could make up an excuse to stop it. His gaze was slow and pointedly bold as he perused her attractive figure.

Killian clenched his jaw as he fought to hold himself in check. The urge to pull Emma back was great.

"Of course, a pirate captain such as you would have the most exquisite lady by his side," Sir Dashwood's eyes didn't leave her chest as he spoke to Killian. "I commend your taste in females, Captain Jones."

Dashwood placed a kiss on Emma's hand. Emma could have sworn he stuck out his tongue to give her fingers a lick as he kissed it. He invited them to sit on some pillows as he pulled Emma toward an empty seating area to have a chat and get to know one each other more. He ordered more champagne to be served from a passing semi-nude wait staff.

"I have heard around town that you have been asking about me, Captain Jones. I am not a man to dance around a subject. There must be a reason that a man like you would seek me out. What do you want of me, Captain Jones?" Sir Dashwood asked as he ran his finger up and down Emma's arm.

"Your reputation precedes you, Sir Dashwood. I was intrigued by what I have heard of your gatherings and merely wanted to attend," Killian offered.

"And I'm so glad you did," Dashwood offered as he perused Emma's form. "I would never have met this splendid creature otherwise."

"She is a splendid lady," Killian was getting angrier by the second at Dashwood's interest in Emma so he made sure to stake his claim and brought his arm around Emma's shoulders. "And the lady's mine."

Dashwood smiled and tried to lighten the Captain's mood. "My apologies if you think I'm overstepping my boundaries. I'll admire from afar then."

Killian nodded his head to show he accepted his apology. They continued to make some pleasant conversation getting to know one another and take in each other's measure. Dashwood kept his hands to himself as they conversed.

"I've heard that your other interests include finding magical ways to increase your life span. How is that endeavor coming along?" Killian asked nonchalantly.

Dashwood's eyes narrowed. "It's been a rather elusive undertaking."

"Have you heard of an island called Neverland where one can live forever?" Killian asked.

"I have but spending my time on an island full of young boys is not my idea of living," Dashwood answered. "Young boys have never held any fascination for me."

Dashwood mentioning young boys made Emma shiver.

Killian went through a list of magical items and potions that were rumored to increase the years of life and Dashwood shot them down in turn until Killian mentioned the feather of the phoenix.

"I still haven't figured out how to harness the powers of the phoenix feather," Dashwood volunteered.

"My lady here has some special gifts," Killian let slip. "Perhaps she could have a look at it."

Dashwood grew interested. "I wouldn't mind seeing some of her…abilities," he said suggestively.

His eyes floated down to her gold bracelet. A suspicion was born in his head.

"You seem rather eager to volunteer her aide, Captain Jones," Dashwood observed. "The phoenix feather is my most prized possession. I have a feeling I'd be helping you rather than you helping me."

Killian forced a smile on his lips. "It's always worthwhile to be of service to a powerful man like you."

"Yes, holding markers on certain men is worthwhile. Why don't you send the lovely Miss Swan to my mansion tomorrow night and I can explore her …talents?"

Killian made no mistake as to the suggestiveness in Dashwood's tone which filled his gut with sickening fury.

"I won't send the lady by herself," Killian said in an icy tone that brooked no argument.

"I'd be glad to offer you my services, Sir Dashwood," Emma spoke suddenly.

 _Oh shit_ , Killian thought.

"I'd be delighted to explore your …skills, Miss Swan, alone," Dashwood said smugly.

_Bloody everlasting hell!_


	19. Chapter 19

Killian wanted to smash Sir Dashwood in the face with his fist. They still needed to get to the phoenix feather in Sir Dashwood's possession but he would rather murder Dashwood if he so much as violated Emma in any way. He was already bristling when Dashwood touched her hand.

Killian grabbed Emma's arm and stood up.

"We're going, Emma," Killian announced.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near my lady." He directed at Dashwood.

Emma looked alarmed as she got to her feet and stared at Killian. She thought they were going to lose their chance.

"Captain," Dashwood said chidingly. "I was only joking."

Dashwood stood up to clap Killian on the shoulders and laughed, "I've been told I go too far with my sense of humor. My character delves into the extremes, but I apologize if I angered you and disrespected your lady."

Killian looked wary at Dashwood who still continued to smile and talk.

"I would like to invite you to my manse for dinner tomorrow night to discuss business. You may bring your lady with you but it is understandable if you don't. I have a ship full of cargo that needs a secure escort back and forth from Lichfield," Dashwood offered.

Killian considered breaking into Dashwood's manse and taking Dashwood by force to lead them to the phoenix feather but apparently Dashwood was giving him another chance to obtain access to the phoenix feather by subterfuge. He would see where this meeting would go.

"Fine, I'll be there," Killian grudgingly said to Dashwood.

"8:00 o'clock," Dashwood told him. "Please, stay and enjoy the amusements."

Dashwood snapped his fingers to his attendant who produced a card from his pocket with an address to Dashwood's residence. Killian already knew where that was but he took the card anyway.

"It's time for us to retire anyway," Killian stated. He bowed his head to take his leave,"Sir Dashwood, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Captain Jones," Dashwood smiled and took one last leer at Emma. "Miss Swan."

He took her hand and kissed it while leaving a moist trail of saliva. Emma felt Killian by her side tighten as Dashwood kissed her hand. She bowed her head in departure. When Killian turned her away to head toward the exit, she couldn't help but notice half the room in the state of full nudity with their masks still on.

Each way she turned she saw people in the most compromising positions. There were naked bodies thrusting against each other in carnal lust. Some had their heads in others laps. One female was playfully getting her bare backside spanked by a fully clothed male. Even the bare breasted servers were included in the festivities. A guest dribbled champagne onto a server's breast so he could lick it off. Emma was surprised when a female twisted her body around another female while kissing. Then she saw two men thrusting their cocks in each other's hand. One woman with her dress still on had a quirt that was punishing a naked man's butt and every once in a while struck his balls while he moaned. There were groups of people groping each other sometimes reaching under someone's dress or breeches to fondle their nether regions. Moans and cries of delight filled the air as well as increasingly stronger smell of sex and hormones.

As she was tugged along, she looked at Killian to see if he was affected by the sight, sounds and smells but he seemed oblivious to what was going around. Other than a determined look to get them out of there, she tried reading his expression to see if he was angry with her or not for her outburst. She panicked when she felt her chance to get to the phoenix feather start to slip away. She studied his handsome profile which still managed to take her breath away. She glanced away to see a woman with her mouth on a man's cock while she pressed her pussy into his face. This made her picture her and Killian doing the same thing and a wave of lust swept over her again. She continued to look around to get several ideas of what she would like to do to Killian.

They left the cave and walked through the tunnels until they got to the entrance where Killian retrieved Emma's cape. As he settled her cape on her shoulders, they found their carriage nearby the front of the cave and climbed in.

"Killian, I didn't mean to interrupt but I just panicked and I…" Emma fumbled for an excuse as she took off her mask. She should have trusted his skills in getting his way with Dashwood.

"Emma," Killian interjected. "Don't you trust me to get to our objective?"

"Of course, I do," Emma felt bad now.

"I want to help you defeat Regina once and for all, to get your family back together and safe."

"I know you do and I'm so grateful for helping me but I'm not used to just sitting back and letting a man handle things."

Killian had a look of understanding cross his eyes. He tossed his mask on the seat across him.

"Someone like Sir Dashwood doesn't have respect for women unless they are servicing him. In fact, he doesn't have respect for anyone unless they can do something for him and I was definitely not going to let you do anything for him alone."

"I know and I'm sorry, Killian," Emma said but then had an idea form in her head. With a coy smile and a cock of her head she murmured, "If only there was some way I could make it up to you."

She let her hand smooth over his thigh letting him know the direction of her thoughts.

Killian had a spark of mischief light up his eyes. He sidled closer to her while eyeing her form and flicking open her cape.

"Surely you can think up ways you can make it up to me, love?" Killian asked as he drew his arm around her and drew circles on her shoulder with his finger.

Emma realized he didn't hold anything against her and started to get the idea where he was headed.

"I've been thinking up ways the whole night," she said as she changed her position to straddle his hips. She heard him take a quick intake of breath and a wicked smile came over his face as he licked his lips while perusing her breasts pushed up by her dress.

His thumb flicked her nipple until he saw it stiffen underneath the fabric. Emma's breathing picked up as he flicked the other nipple with his thumb.

"You were so naughty tonight, love," Killian's voice got deeper as he slowly lowered the top of her dress.

She watched her dress go lower and lower, her breasts on the verge of popping out. She looked at Killian to see his eyes set on her luscious swells, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips. A lightning bolt of excitement coursed through her body down to her clit.

"So naughty," she whimpered.

His fingers found their way down to her love petals and she thrust her groin further into his hand forcing him to put pressure on the spot she needed to be touched the most.

"You're a naughty girl, Emma," Killian whispered.

"And naughty girls need to be punished," Emma answered. They both froze in shock at her boldness. Killian looked deep in her eyes to see her pupils blown wide. He bit his lip in anticipation at the night to come.

"Yes, naughty girls need to be taught a lesson," Killian voice got even deeper. Finally her nipples popped free of their confines and he continued to tug her dress down until both breasts were completely bare to his gaze.

He leaned forward to nuzzle his nose between her mounds breathing in the scent of her. He wanted to take this slow.

Emma was slowly driven mad by the skimming of his lips around her nipples. It was too much, yet not enough. She grasped his head and leaned forward to get more contact but he resisted and pulled back with a wicked grin.

"Naughty," Killian said with a chiding, sensual voice. He lifted her dress in the back and held it with one hand. The other hand gave Emma an open hand spank and gripped her buttock.

Emma yelped even though the spank didn't hurt, but it did surprise her in the most pleasant way.

"Did you like that, love?" Killian asked. It was time for them to play after being in a cave with other people indulging in sensual activities, but if Emma didn't enjoy it, he would find some other play more suitable for her comfort.

"Hhhmm, yes."

"Good," Killian then maneuvered Emma until she was lying across his lap with her ass up and exposed.

Emma could feel the hard-on in his pants press against her belly. Even though she was fairly comfortable in the prone position, she trembled slightly in excitement at what was in store for her. She was only too aware of the sight that she presented to him, her sex and anus open to his gaze. Arousal tingled between Emma's legs.

She felt his right hand begin to rub against her ass cheeks while his other hand caressed her breasts. His hand rubbed over both buttocks and then began to delve between the two. Emma spread her legs to give Killian access, but she didn't really know what he was going to do. His fingers soon made contact with her wet slit and began to rub against it. Emma's juices were released in her vagina at the feel of his fingers there and she was panting.

Whack! Whack!

Emma felt and heard the loud slap on her ass. She cried out at the feeling of pain followed by intense pleasure.

When Killian resumed running his fingers outside of the lips of her vagina, she found that the sexual arousal that she had experienced before the spanking was not diminished by the ass slaps. She felt his fingers searching for her hole. It was found soon enough and his finger slid in effortlessly into her pussy, sending an erotic spasm through her body. Emma felt a second finger slide into her pussy. Her body betrayed her as her pussy soaked his fingers and his penetration began to be audible from her wetness. He took out his fingers and then placed them at the entrance of her backside, smearing moisture and teasing her hole.

Emma gasped when Killian's finger began to press against her sphincter. Despite her fear, she felt a strange thrill run up her spine as the contemplated being taken her in her most forbidden place. She had seen people being taken up the behind at Sir Dashwood's party and it fascinated her because of its tightness and the forbidden nature of the act. Now, Emma was faced with the dark act herself and her heart pounded with a mixture of fear, revulsion and excitement. It was at this moment that the carriage stopped. Killian gave her two more spanks, covered her buttocks with her dress and righted her in her seat in the carriage. He gave the peaks of her breasts two small kisses before he pulled up her dress to cover her. He helped her straighten her cloak to cover her up while she sat there still stunned, aroused and mildly disappointed that it was over too quickly.

The carriage door opened and Emma was flushed while Killian moved to help her out of the carriage and used her body to hide his erection. He was just as affected as Emma. He couldn't wait to get her alone. He quickly paid the driver and whisked Emma up the steps to their room at the inn.

As soon as they got into their room, Killian's mouth slanted across Emma's and he practically devoured her. When they separated they were breathless. Then Killian heard Emma say something that made him almost burst out of his pants.

"Killian, I want to take you into my mouth like the girl in the performance," Emma practically purred that request out.

"I'm at your mercy, love," Killian said as he tore the laces from his breeches to pull them down his hips making his cock spring free.

Emma backed him up against the bed to sit on the mattress then stood back to untie the laces on her dress and let the dress slither off her body. She stood in front of him in all her naked glory with only her dress slippers on.

She placed a pillow on the floor where she went to her knees in front of him in between his open legs.

His hips arched off the bed when she leaned over and blew her warm breath over his bare groin. The sweet torture was almost more than he could stand. She glided her soft lips over his overheated flesh in slight nibbles that built to lazy flicks of her tongue.

He groaned at the first feel of her open mouth lightly suckling at the head of his cock. It was far too much and not nearly enough at the same time. Almost of its own volition his hand pushed her head down onto his cock.

Emma immediately took his hands away and lifted her head. "Keep your hands back."

He narrowed his eyes and moaned, "Oh this is sheer torture."

"Don't make me spank you," she said silkily.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he snorted with laughter that shook the whole bed frame. "I wouldn't mind that."

Her expression was rather annoyed so he brought his hands up to surrender then placed it behind him and leaned back.

Her lovely pink mouth enveloped his cock once more and none of it mattered. She hummed her pleasure over him, taking him deeper, and his eyes rolled back as he struggled to not erupt too soon. Her hand wrapped around his base, aiding her ministrations, and he gritted his teeth, sure his grip on the wooden bedframe would cause it to splinter at any moment. Emma thought the taste was...unusual. Not bad, but salty and tart.

Emma took more of the Killian's thickness into her mouth, swirling with her tongue as she remembered seeing others do it. She began to move her lips up and down, continuing to stroke the base of his cock with her hand.

Killian threw his head back with what looked like an expression of pain but was really just extreme pleasure. It felt so damned good, her wet, hot mouth.

Her sex pulsed in response, and she realized with some shock that this position made her feel so powerful. Even though she was on her knees in front of him with his cock in her mouth, she felt so in control of him, so dominant. Those thoughts made her core wetter, and she was conscious of an empty ache between her legs that needed to be filled.

No sooner did she have these thoughts did Killian pull out of her mouth with a plop and said, "I need to be inside you. Now!"

Emma giggled and got up quickly to help Killian take his boots off. It was a blur of clothes and buttons popping off until Killian got completely naked. Once he was bare as a newborn, he drew Emma into his arms and his mouth covered hers. She relished his desire for her, feeling his rock hardness against her belly.

His hands roamed hot and familiar over her body as he plundered her mouth. Killian clutched the cheeks of her arse, dragging her tight up against him.

She rubbed against him, wild and unashamed; her inhibitions completely lost in the midst of her hunger for this man who endeavored to drive her crazy with want at every turn.

Killian seemed as overtaken as she felt herself. He released her mouth to lick and bite his way down her chest, cupping her breasts together and feasting at her nipples with tugs of his lips and teeth, drawing the tips into his mouth for a rough suckling.

"Yes, yes," Emma chanted, tunneling her hands into his thick hair, pressing him closer to her breasts. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside her. She let him go to sleekly climb up on the bed on her knees with her ass facing him.

"Take me from behind," Emma directly requested.

"My pleasure, love," Killian had no problems being ordered around be her. "And soon it will be your pleasure as well."

Grabbing handfuls of her delectable derriere, he straddled her thighs impatiently, his body thrumming with the need to get his cock inside her. He heard her sharp intake of breath when he spread the cheeks of her bottom apart, seeing the rosy bud of her fundament and the glistening folds of her quim.

He grasped her hips, canting her up slightly to get the angle he needed. She shuddered beneath him as his cock breeched her sex from behind.

Leaning over her prone torso, he pumped hard and fast against her buttocks. "Give me your hands," he rasped.

Emma shifted, sliding her hands from near her head, down toward her stomach.

Killian took her wrists and pulled her slim arms behind her back. Holding her thus, he unleashed the full power of his desire upon her, hammering his cock inside.

She was so beautiful, so perfect, her curves and softness; the want of her flowed over him like an unquenchable desire.

Her keening moans filtered through his haze of lust and he realized she was pushing her hips back against him in an effort to meet his thrusts. Her eyes were closed, but a light flush and sheen of sweat covered her satiny skin.

He released her hands and slid his hand between the cheeks of her bottom, dipping his thumb into her wetness where she was stretched to accommodate his girth. She stilled when his thumb gently rubbed over the entrance to her bottom.

"Killian!" she gasped when he pressed down slightly. His hips still pistoning into her.

"Shhh," he soothed, continuing to play with her tight opening. "Do you trust me, Emma?"

"I—well—yes," she answered, her voice almost a sob.

"That's my good girl," he said, using more of her creamy juice to lubricate before slowly penetrating her with his forefinger.

"Oh," she whimpered. "That feels...so strange. I don't know if...oh!"

Her whimpering increased as he began to pump her harder.

She came with a high-pitched squeal, her little arse-hole quivering and flexing against him while he rammed inside her forcefully, groaning at the rhythmic ripples of her muscles tightening around him when she found her climax.

Heart thundering, he grasped her waist and pounded into her furiously until he found his own powerful release, grunting as his cock jerked and erupted deep within her.

Killian panted raggedly, his hips still spasming over her bottom. "Damn," he mumbled and collapsed boneless beside Emma's unmoving form.

As soon as his breathing came down to normal and the sweat cooled his body, he got up to clean Emma up who seemed to be knocked out by their activities. He put her under the covers and slid next to her putting his arms around her feeling the shape of her luscious rump against his front hips.  His thoughts tumbled madly through his brain. He struggled with the want to tell her a thousand things - how beautiful she was sleeping, how much he desired her, and how working together with her had given some spark back into his dull, lifeless existence. Most of all he wanted to tell her he couldn't live without her. It would be like trying to breathe without oxygen. He knew how the world works. Pirates couldn't be with princesses. He also knew that it was her decision as much as his. If she wanted him to stay with her, he most definitely would. They would need to have this discussion soon and he dreaded it as much as he needed to have it.  He fell asleep after listening to her even breathing.


	20. Chapter 20

Emma woke up to see that the sun was high in the sky already and felt Killian's breath tickling her neck. She felt his hand on her breast and his other hand on her stomach. It felt so warm and intimate being surrounded by his embrace. His fingers started to move and drew circles around her nipples. She let out a small moan and she felt Killian's lips on her shoulder. She knew he was awake and from feeling the growing hardness against her backside she could tell he was already in an amorous mood. He was a man of strong appetites and needed help from Emma to relieve his morning arousal which she did so gladly and enthusiastically. This morning was no exception.

She turned over to face him and gave him a light kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around her, gathering her in, pressing close, closer, until she could feel every inch of his hard frame along hers. Her body seemed to sigh into his, fitting so perfectly, it felt like home.

She fell victim to a leisurely kiss so enticingly sweet and sensual, it wrapped her in a spell of wonder impossible to break. It went on and on, working on her in degrees, until contentment turned into burgeoning desire. And she thought she was the one with magic. He had his own special brand of magic that made her softly whisper his name which got her a heartwarming smile in return.

"I like waking up this way, with you in my arms," Killian whispered in her ear while placing a soft kiss on her neck.

"Me, too," Emma practically sighed.

"I could do this for the rest of my life," Killian realizing the words just came out of him. He looked into her eyes to see what her reaction was, practically holding his breath until he saw the biggest smile blossom on her face and he let out a deep sigh.

"I could, too," Emma automatically said the words that warmed his heart to the core. It was a start of a confirmation that whatever it was they had together was not a short term thing. It was the start of something continuing, lasting, long term. Killian was content with that for now. Happiness flowed through him and he wanted to make sure Emma felt that same happiness.

She wrapped her legs around his hips urging him to join with her. He lost himself in the folds of her velvety softness. Each thrust more pleasurable than the one before, each with the power to draw forth another gasp. They soon fell into the joyous abyss together, floating on a sea of contentment and mindless bliss.

An hour later they were enjoying a bath together and were discussing how to best handle Sir Dashwood.

"In case we have a chance to get our hands on the phoenix feather, you should be there," Killian said as he washed Emma's back with a warm soapy sponge. "You can unlock the cuff straightaway."

"I'll be glad to finally be rid of this cuff," Emma said feeling him put down the sponge and started to massage her neck. His hands felt heavenly.

"Let's be careful not to consume too much drink and food," Killian heard some disturbing reports regarding Dashwood putting sleeping draughts in his guest's food and drink. "I heard he is not above drugging his company."

"I can pretend to drink and spit out the food in a napkin," Emma offered.

"Sounds like a good plan, love," Killian said. "We'll have dinner before we leave."

They continued making plans and strategize while basking in the glow of their wet, warm, sudsy paradise.

* * *

 

Killian and Emma arrived at Sir Dashwood's stately manse dressed to the nines. Emma gazed at Killian and mused that he looked rather dashing in his black formal attire. Most men wore white shirts with their formal wear but Killian ever the rakehell pirate wore a black shirt. It added a more sinister, mysterious air to him.

Killian wasn't too overly fond of the cleavage bearing dress that Emma chose. It was one of her new ones. She said she chose it in case she needed to use her womanly wiles to persuade Sir Dashwood to see the phoenix feather. He wasn't happy about that type of persuasion she would make on any man that wasn't him. Once she got her hands on the phoenix feather Sir Dashwood would no longer be an obstacle or a nuisance and they could leave.

The butler answered the door and they were led into the sitting room. Once Emma and Killian took their seats on the settee, Sir Dashwood came in along with the woman that made a pass at both Killian and her at the party. Emma recognized her hair and form. This time she was fully dressed and without a mask.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Sir Dashwood greeted them.

"I wouldn't call this impressive manse humble, Sir Dashwood," Killian came forth to hold out his hand.

He shook Killian's hand with gusto and planted another wet kiss on the back of Emma's hand.

"Let me introduce my current inamorata," Sir Dashwood. "This is Lady Barbara."

"Oh, it's so good to see you both again and without masks," she practically purred. "So much better."

She went up to Killian to give him what was supposed to be an air kiss but it didn't have much air in it. She practically darted her tongue out lick his face while giving him a kiss on each cheek. Her breasts pressed a tad overly long against his chest.

Emma wasn't happy to see her so enthusiastically greet Killian. Barbara turned to Emma and gave Emma a deep, overly long hug that crushed their bosoms together. Then Lady Barbara gave Emma two very wet kisses on each cheek. Emma let out a squeak in surprise when the other woman's hands quickly slid down and squeezed her buttocks. Barbara gave her a seductive grin as she pulled away and went towards Sir Dashwood.

Dinner was not an eventful affair. They pretended not to drink; they chewed and secretly spit out their food into napkins, pockets wherever they could put it inconspicuously. Sir Dashwood and Lady Barbara were none the wiser.

They both listened politely to Sir Dashwood talk of his business interests. When Killian was asked a question about sea travel and commerce, he made accurate and polite answers. All the while both Killian and Emma were trying to avoid Lady Barbara trying to play footsie with them under the table. Towards the end of dinner, it was clear Lady Barbara was getting very inebriated.

At one point, Killian felt a bare foot at his groin which he promptly removed without incident. Lady Barbara gave him a quick pout to show her disappointment.

After dinner, Sir Dashwood offered a cigar and brandy to Killian while Lady Barbara pulled Emma to the retiring room telling her she needed company to freshen up.

Reaching the quiet of a small parlor designated as a retiring room, Emma fussed with her hair in the gilded mirror and glanced over at Lady Barbara, who stood nearby watching. She wasn't sure what to expect from her other than more groping.

"Would you like to rinse your hands?" Lady Barbara asked with an arch of one delicate brow.

Eliza stared down at her hands. "Sure, why not," she answered grateful for having something to do.

Lady Barbara nodded and retrieved a nearby basin and pitcher. She swayed a bit but kept her balance.

Lady Barbara poured the tepid water over her hands and Emma washed them.

"Thank you," Emma murmured.

Lady Barbara perched on the next chair, crossing her long legs while Emma turned around to face her.

"That's quite a handsome man you have there," Lady Barbara amused. "Are you his mistress?"

"I guess," Emma answered, not really knowing what the word to use to describe what they were. She finally settled on saying, "I'm his lady."

"You're lucky. I'd wager most females would give their eyeteeth to be with a man like Captain Jones," Lady Barbara said in amusement. "How is he in bed?"

Emma wasn't shocked at her audacity to ask a question like that. She decided to make Killian out to be completely unattractive.

"He has a small cock which he sticks in, swirls around, grunts then turns over to promptly fall asleep." Then for added measure she threw in, "And he smells bad."

Lady Barbara wrinkled her nose. "What a shame. He seems like a man that knows what he's doing."

Emma thought, he certainly does know what he is doing but this lady will never find out firsthand.

"Well, he certainly knows how to ensnare a lovely lady," Lady Barbara remarked as she stood up to saunter close to Emma. She trailed a finger down Emma's cheek. "The face of an angel and the body of a temptress. No wonder he looked so enamored of you."

Emma started feeling uncomfortable. "Maybe we should join the men."

"There's no hurry. We can get to know each other better here," Lady Barbara lifted a hand to caress Emma's shoulder.

"Listen, I'm really not interested in women that way," Emma said getting increasingly awkward with the lady's tone. Emma had heard of women liking women in that way and she was fine with it but it just wasn't for her.

The look she directed at Emma held a hint of challenge. "Mayhap you just haven't tried it yet."

Lady Barbara then quickly bent her head to give Emma a kiss that shocked her to her core. Emma pulled away as much as she could but she was trapped in between the washing bureau and Lady Barbara. She broke the kiss and scrambled sideways.

"If he's not satisfying you, I could surely-" Lady Barbara spoke but was cut off quickly by Emma.

"I think it's time to rejoin the gentlemen," Emma spoke quickly and ran out of the room. She heard Lady Barbara's tinkling laugh as she fled.

Emma felt her face erupt into flaming color.

She tried to calm herself down as she made her way back to Killian and Dashwood. She walked into the drawing room and they turned to her.

Sir Dashwood asked, "I was just going to show Captain Jones my collectibles. Would you like to join us?"

"That would be lovely."

Killian held out his arm to escort her to follow Sir Dashwood to the great hall. He pointed out various objects and told tales of their supposed power. Finally they came to what Emma knew was the phoenix feather sitting on a pedestal. It was surrounded by a golden halo. Emma's excitement was palpable.

"And here is the famous Phoenix feather," Sir Dashwood showed with a flourish of his hands. "So close yet so far away. I'm sure you would want to just touch it right now."

His voice was tempting her as if he knew what was in her heart's desire.

"If you don't mind then I will," Emma quickly went towards and was ready to put her hand through the golden halo to retrieve the feather.

Sir Dashwood grabbed her by the arm, "Just one second, my dear, you don't want to touch that."

"Let me go!" Emma yelled.

Killian grabbed Dashwood's arm to loosen his grip on Emma.

Dashwood held up Emma's arm with the golden cuff to Killian.

"I know what this is and you won't be able to take the cuff off unless you do something for me first," Sir Dashwood said smoothly.

He broke off both their grasps in gasping alarm when he saw Emma pull out a knife and deftly held it between his legs.

"You'll let me get my hands on the phoenix feather or you won't be enjoying any of your dissolute parties ever again!"

"Get that away from there, wench!" Sir Dashwood gasped. "Captain Jones, control your doxy!"

Killian held his hands up in surrender, "Sorry Dashwood, but I think you're on your own for this."

"I need the phoenix feather!" Emma yelled.

She saw Killian's lips twitch out of the corner of her eye, but Emma kept her gaze centered on Sir Dashwood.

"No—watch it!" he cried, when Emma slightly turned the blade of the knife towards his balls in a threatening manner. "Not that I wouldn't like to—ieeeee! But it has a unique security system!"

"What about it!" Emma screamed.

"It has the quid pro quo curse!" Sir Dashwood squealed.

Killian and Emma stared at the golden halo surrounding the feather. The curse surrounding the phoenix feather was particularly nasty. It would kill you in an instant or curse you forever. The only way you could access it was to perform a service for the curse caster.

"Let me guess. You're the one who cast the curse," Killian determined.

"The one and onlyyieeeeeee," Emma still had her knife against his balls.

"Please," Sir Dashwood whimpered. "You're going to permanently damage my—ieee,"

She withdrew the knife because it was no use threatening him.

"What is it you want?" Killian resigned to doing whatever it took to get access to the phoenix feather.

"Whew!" Sir Dashwood had a sheen of sweat break out across his brow after he saw his balls being threatened. He was relieved it was over.

"What we were discussing. You provide security for my important shipment to Calais and for the return trip and I'll let your darling hellion have access to the phoenix feather."

"Fine, Sir Dashwood." Killian shook hands and they both made an official oath. The golden halo sparkled which meant it recorded the curse contract.

Emma felt disappointed again at being so close to being free of her cuff. Now they had to wait again until she would access the magical feather. She was so saddened she fell into a trance.

They left Sir Dashwood's manse in low spirits.

"I guess it'll be another two weeks at least," Killian said while they traveled in the carriage back to the inn. "The voyage is rife with pirate ships which is why Sir Dashwood needs this service. Thank goodness he didn't ask for anything else."

Killian frowned at the thought that Dashwood could have asked for a night of intimacy with Emma but he didn't. He would have had to kill the man first and then find another way to get to the phoenix feather.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Killian was concerned at her look of stupor.

This snapped Emma awake. "Killian! What happens if you don't hold up your end of the agreement?"

She was in such a daze that she didn't realize the unspoken stipulations. If he didn't fulfill his end of the magical contract he could die or be cursed. That was how these curses worked.

"I'll be fine darling," Killian said soothingly. "I'm a survivor."

This didn't calm Emma down. Then she saw his shoulders begin to inexplicably quiver.

Emma's eyes widened in alarm. Was he…?

One hand covered his mouth while his body continued to shake. A few strangled noises escaped.

"Killian?" she asked hesitantly, reaching out to touch him.

He finally lowered his hand, took one look at her and guffawed out loud.

Shock froze her abruptly in place. "Are you... Are you laughing? "

He collapsed into whoops of laughter, clutching at his stomach.

"I keep picturing the look of horror on Dashwood's face when you held a knife to his dangly bits..." he dissolved again into mirth, snorting helplessly.

"I'm glad I could amuse you," Emma said tightly.

Killian wiped the tears from his eyes and caught his breath, "I can't remember when I've laughed so hard."

Killian brought his arm around her shoulder, "My Emma, what would I do without you?"

Emma smiled, feeling warmed by his gaze that lingered all over her.

They set sail the next morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Emma was in the doldrums when she realized she would have to wait a while before had access to the phoenix feather. Killian was set on distracting Emma from her gloomy thoughts. He saw it as a personal challenge - one that he was winning.

Especially after the pleasurable hour they had just spent in each other's arms. Killian had come back to their cabin to take a break after manning the helm for most of the day. They shared a delicious meal together and during dessert he was so overwhelmed with the delight of her presence that he hoisted her onto his lap to feed her fruit from his fingers. He was held entranced by watching her tongue lick the fruit juices from her lips then slowly sucking the sweet liquid from his fingers releasing a moan from him. Killian, no longer willing to prolong the anticipation, stood up to strip Emma of her clothing, leaving her bare and bemused while he quickly teared off his clothes. He lay on top of her in the bed and gathered her into his arms to feel every curve against his own body.

Emma felt the care he had taken, the slow arousal of her senses, converged in a burst of fiery need that was met and surpassed. He gave her a kiss of ravishment, taking as well as surrendering, tongues sensuously thrusting, kindling fires all along her senses. Everywhere he touched her she burned with scorching heat. Once his body was joined with hers, Emma was mindless with wanting him. He kissed her deeply, so that while he did begin to move within her, there was only pleasure with each deep thrust. Somehow it lasted forever, yet was too brief. The pinnacle they reached was glorious ecstasy flooding all the senses, leaving awe in its wake.

Later Killian lay next to Emma with his arm around her waist every so often moving his hand in a roaming caress. She was dozing, finally reaching the peace she needed. He slowly got up to get dressed, hoping he didn't wake her. He stood over her admiring her bare form. Her arm thrown above her head, her hair splayed out over the pillow, her lips still swollen, her skin still flushed red and glowing from their amorous activities. He especially enjoyed looking at the skin around her pussy still pink from taking the toll of his thrusts. He desired to continue gazing at her wonderful body but he needed to man the helm. He pulled the sheet up over her body to keep her warm, thinking it was such a shame to cover up her magnificent body. He got dressed and stood over her running his fingers through her hair brushing it away from her face and then giving her a kiss on the forehead before he left his cabin.

His eyes searched for the merchant vessel they were supposed to guard and he found it easily with the weather being clear and sunny. They had already spotted two pirate ships the day before that sailed away at the sight of the Jolly Roger. Killian had chosen three of his best sailors to board the merchant vessel to make sure it was guarded well and they helped navigate the ship and gotten the most speed from it. He sailed the Jolly Roger following the merchant vessel until nightfall.

Emma woke up from her afternoon nap to find Killian gone, most likely to steer the ship. She smiled when he told her he would get her mind off her troubles for a while. He was certainly a man of his word giving her such pleasure she could think of nothing else. She marveled at how gentle he was this afternoon. She decided to get dressed and bring Killian his dinner. She went to the galley to ask the cook if she could have ladle Killian's dinner to take it to him. He obliged and made her a sandwich, a bowl of stew and mug of ale. She loaded everything on a tray and made her way through the moonlight to stand by Killian's side at the helm.

"What's this, love?" Killian eyed the tray and her with relish as she placed the tray on a barrel nearby.

"Since you've been expending a lot of energy lately," he raised a brow in her direction knowing full well how he had been expending his energy and with whom. "I figured you'd need some sustenance."

"You've come at a good time, I'm famished, love," Killian said while Emma beamed with satisfaction. "Here, have a go at the wheel while I dine on this scrumptious food you brought me."

Emma was happy to stand at the helm. She placed her hands on the wheel, not really knowing what she was doing or where she was going. She felt the ship turn at the slightest movement of the wheel and it made her feel alive. Now she knew how Killian felt when he was at the helm and why he loved it so much. That and the feel of the wind and the calming view of the ocean horizon.

As he ate, Killian checked to see that his crew kept their eyes on their duty and not on Emma . He knew her beauty would be a distraction to the crew so he made sure to keep them in line barking a threat or two when she ventured onto the deck. He had crewman stationed on all sides of the ship working in shifts to keep an eye out for any signs of trouble.

"Did your mother also enjoy sailing?" Emma asked. Killian had shared with her the story of his brother, how he became a pirate and other stories of sailing the realms but he never told her about his parents.

"Aye. She was a Commodore's daughter. It's how Liam and I got into the royal navy," Killian apprised her. "Her family helped us get commissions."

"Your grandfather was a Commodore," Emma beamed. "The sea is in your blood."

"I guess it's a family tradition," Killian put down his mug of ale that he had to his lips and raised his hand to scratch behind his ear, his nervous tick. He always wondered if he would continue that family tradition by having wee little ones of his own who would sail the enchanted seas. For the first time in his life, he pictured a woman, namely Emma, with a baby in her arms. His baby. It thrilled, yet scared him. Babies had no place on a pirate ship. What kind of life can he give to a child much less a princess? All these thoughts converged on him and he just wanted to push it aside. She was taking those herbs in any case. He sighed deeply.

Emma hearing his sigh wondered what he was thinking about.

"Thinking about family?" she asked hoping he would share more of his thoughts.

Killian just smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His eyes looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Emma inquired with concern.

"Why would anything be wrong when you're here with me?" Killian answered wanting to change the subject. "Go two notches to port."

Emma did what he asked and he grinned in approval.

"I'm not the only one with the sea in their blood," Killian remarked.

Emma took that as a very good compliment. Even though she knew Killian was hiding his feelings, she let it slide. When he was ready he would talk to her but for now she would enjoy his company.

They continued to chat about pleasant things and made each other laugh. Killian felt her tinkling laugh flow through him and it made him tremble with delight at the sound. He had finished his supper and came to stand in back of Emma. Her backside felt delicious against the front of his body. He casually swept her hair to the side with his fingers so he had access to her sweet neck. He placed kisses occasionally on her neck and her cheek, brushed his hands against her sides to elicit sweet sounds of bliss from her. That is how they spent the rest of the evening until he got his first mate, Mr. Smee to takeover while they made their way back to his cabin to spend another night of passion in each other's arms.

* * *

 

One morning, Killian took what was meant to be a quick break but when he entered the cabin, he saw Emma taking a bath. His cock jolts awake at the sight of her hair pinned up with cascading tendrils, the soapy water clear enough that he everything he desired, and the sounds of her humming and splashes of water as she bears her long, glistening limbs to lightly scrub.

"You're right on time, Captain," Emma murmured. "The water is still warm."

She squeezed the sponge and his eyes followed the trickles of water as they meandering paths down her creamy breasts. He has gotten faster at stripping the clothes from his body until he is as naked as she. He crouches by her side and lets his hands wander around the water over her glorious, wet nakedness.

Emma sighs at the feel of Killian's callused, strong hands as he traced the planes and curves of her body. She luxuriated in the sensations from his touch. Emma rises to her knees and places her hands on his shoulders to give him a kiss, sliding her tongue in to swirl around his mouth. In no time, Killian joins Emma in the tub not caring that some of the water dared to pour over the edge. He'd clean it later, feeling Emma's warm, soapy skin against his was more important. He gazed at her in wonderment as she straddled him in the warm water, their skins slippery. The head of his cock nudging her nether lips open, begging her to open for him. When it finally slipped in the ecstasy was so acute, he gasped at the feel of her warm sheath. They moved slowly together giving and taking pleasure. Killian licked and sucked the droplets of water at Emma's throat. Emma moaned at the feel of his cock stretching and filling her. She reached her hand to caress his face as she kissed him soundly. Only when she pulled back to look into his eyes that he saw the skin on her fingers shriveled slightly.

"Let's dry you up at take this to the bed," Killian said huskily.

As they stood up, rivulets of water streamed down over their naked bodies as they continued to press against each other in embrace, hands not getting enough of touching each other, tongues delving into each other's mouths. Killian grabbed the nearest towel and started drying Emma's body thoroughly always paying special attention to her erogenous zones. Emma grabbed another towel and started drying Killian. Sparks of pleasure were felt as she moved the cloth over his hard, chiseled body. They got out of the tub and Killian quickly wiped the water on the floor and tossed the wet towels into an unused bucket.

As Emma pulled Killian toward the bed, she whispered in his ear, "I want to try something new."

"What's that, love?"

"I happen to see at Sir Dashwood party, a couple that was in a rather scandalous position."

Killian had a devious grin come over his face. He would try any scandalous position with Emma. "And what position would that be, love?"

"The man and woman had their heads in each other's lap."

"Ah, that would be the sixty-nine position."

Emma thought about it, rather perplexed that it would called sixty-nine until a look of dawning came over.

"They were positioned like the numbers. It's seems fitting," Emma came to the conclusion.

"Aye and let's get started," Killian then lay down on the bed. "Straddle my face, darling."

Emma felt an immediate rush of blood to her pussy lips. It felt so shocking, so wicked yet she couldn't wait to feel the sensations. The anticipation made her blood pump and her slit ache. She straddled him and slowly lowered her pussy to his awaiting mouth.

When she first felt his tongue, she yelped and rose up. The sensations threatening to overwhelm her but she decided to lower herself onto his mouth anyway. He licked and sucked her into his mouth. Emma was surprised that he pulled on her lower lips that she yelped and her hips kept jumping up but it was so hard to resist the feeling and she kept lowering her hips. His tongue darted everywhere. He kept making slurping noises and sucking noises each time she lowered her pussy to his mouth. The shock of sensation became maddeningly intense when his tongue rasped repeatedly over her pearl, lashing and laving it both the tip and flat of his clever tongue.

Emma wet her lips, wrapped her fingers around the large base of his shaft as she stroked him up and down. She leaned close and slowly licked over the head of his penis. He began to pant as she lapped over his hardness with flicks of her tongue then widened her lips to take the broad head into her mouth. Emma took more of his thick staff into her mouth, swirling with her tongue. She began to move her lips up and down, continuing to stroke the base of his cock with her hand. He groaned and began to thrust upward into her mouth. The feeling was incredible.

After a few long moments of them pleasuring each other, Killian had a fierce desire to be inside her so he pushed her off to the side and Emma was rolled onto her back. Through the haze in her mind, she realized that Killian was now positioning himself between her legs. Obediently, her knees went into the air and her feet braced themselves on the yielding mattress. As he lay atop her, she let her knees spread slightly to accommodate him. She felt the familiar probe of a cock head at her pussy. It began to slide into her. She ground her hips upward obscenely to meet his surging cock.

Emma clenched his soft buttocks with her hands and pulled him further within her.

Her soaked passage gripped his cock tightly. The rock-hard penis filled her completely as his hips thrust into her over and over.

"So good, so good, so good," she said mindlessly.

The soft warm flesh of her pussy, legs and ass were hotly devouring his turgid member and great waves of pleasure overcame the beautiful blonde as she climaxed intensely.

She bucked and writhed and pumped her tight pussy on his cock. His mind reeled at the wantonness of his beauty, and quickly began his climax as well.

His orgasm had been remarkable for its intensity and animalistic nature. Emma was breathless beneath him and had absorbed his driving force with the athleticism that her perfect body possessed. She had clutched him tightly, upper and lower body, joined by the hardness within her pussy, and had returned the intensity thrust for thrust. Still, when it was over, she knew it was a workout and her buttocks and legs had a thin sheen of moisture.

He pulled her as close as he could to him and gave her a kiss that melted her insides. This man was incredible, she thought.

"You probably need another bath after this," Killian said with a smirk as he pulled out of her and lay on his side looking down at her.

"So do you," Emma said with a contented smile. They playfully nipped at each other's lips and sighed with each touch until Killian could put it off no longer. He needed to get dressed and take care of things above deck to make sure they got to their destination.

* * *

 

They finally made it to Calais. Killian made sure the shipment of the merchant vessel was off loaded without any problems and the exchange for goods and money went smoothly. Half the money went on Killian's boat and half on the merchant vessel. If one of the ships sank or was lost at sea then at least one ship could make it back and the voyage wouldn't be a total loss. Killian made sure to relieve his three crewmen on the merchant vessel and replace them with three others on his ship. Emma was waiting for him on the Jolly Roger. Once he oversaw the last details, he decided to bring Emma some flowers and some pastries for her to eat since the fare on the ship was getting stale and he wanted to give her a treat.

When he came out of the bakery with a box of pastries in one hand and flowers in another, he felt someone come up behind him and before he could react he was knocked out from behind. Darkness flooded his vision as he fell to the ground and his last thought was Emma.


	22. Chapter 22

Emma was on the deck feeling the breeze against her face and smelling the fresh sea air. Smee was guarding her in case any trouble arose. He took his job seriously because these scurvy dogs hanging around the docks from other ships have been known to cause a raucous when they spot an extremely attractive female. Smee was well aware she was a princess to boot so he made sure to keep a keen eye out for danger. He practically stood in front of the gangplank with a hand on his dagger and an angry look on his to give a warning to everyone that passed by. Meanwhile Fitch was scrubbing the deck. He enjoyed his work and whistled a tune while he was cleaning.

Emma had Killian on her mind since he left wondering what her life would be like if she never met him. She immediately turned to Smee &Fitch and said, "Did I ever thank you two for abducting me?"

Smee and Fitch turned to her with a puzzled look and they both answered, "No, why would ye?"

"Because…" Emma tried to find an answer that would suit instead of the one that immediately came to mind - Because Killian Jones is a sex god. "You've unwittingly helped me find the man I want to be with."

They both broke out in a wide grin which also happened to show some missing teeth.

Fitch said, "Aye, you're happy wid' the Cap'n then?"

"Yes, very," Emma said looking down with a smile. Then the words just slipped out like a breathless whisper, "I think I'm in love with him."

Smee felt warmth come over him. He had been discomfited at the thought of displacing the girl after they mistakenly took her from the Dark One's castle but maybe it was meant to be. A princess and a pirate captain, who'd have thunk it? his own thoughts wondered. Perhaps not her parents, his thoughts answered. He shrugged his shoulder, not his problem, the Cap'n 'll deal wit it.

Now it was Emma's turn to look puzzled seeing as her current protector seemed to be having a private conversation with himself.

"I be glad that you n' the Cap'n are happy. You make a foin' lookin' couple," Smee said.

"Aye, 'tis true. I never seen the Cap'n happier in all me livin' life," Fitch also included.

"Thank you, Smee. Thank you, Fitch," Emma was glad to hear she made Killian happy.

"Don' be mentionin' it," they both answered. They turned back to their work while Emma looked for any sign of Killian on the docks.

* * *

 

Killian woke up to a big splash of cold water on his face.

"It's time to wake up, Captain Jones!"

"Bloody hell!" Killian Jones sputtered as he looked at his surroundings. He was lying on the floor chained to the wall of a small, empty shack. He could hear the sound of the waves crashing on the beach so he was still near the ocean. He felt a dull pain in the back of his head and he remembered that he had been hit in the back of his noggin. It was an obvious assumption that he had been taken here when he passed out.

Killian looked up to see who he was talking to, "Ah! Edward."

"Hello, Killian," Edward Teach, also known as Captain Blackbeard, greeted Killian with a sinister leer.

"What the hell could you possibly want that you'd risk endangering your life for?" Killian asked as if he wasn't chained to a wall.

"It's not my life that's endangered, Jones," Blackbeard said in his smarmy way.

"You must be losing your mind in your old age, Edward," Killian spat out. "To think I wouldn't let this offense you're making on my persons pass."

"Always so full of bravado, Jones," Blackbeard responded. "Even when the chips are down."

"Let's not mince words," Killian growled. He was wasting time, he needed to get back to the Jolly Roger to follow the merchant vessel back to Wycomb in the morning. "What do you want?"

Blackbeard paused, wondering if he should just play with him a little more or be direct. He decided to be direct.

"Where's Milah?" Blackbeard questioned.

"Milah?" Killian was confounded. "I don't bloody know. I haven't seen her in months. She ran off after she stayed on my ship for a week and then I saw her for a very brief time in a seaside tavern in the Enchanted Forest after the Evil Queen Regina was defeated by the princess."

Blackbeard was studying him, contemplating whether he was telling the truth.

"I know your ship is in the harbor," Blackbeard tested him. "I could always send a few of my men to search your ship."

"You won't find Milah there, mate," Killian said with confidence. He was suddenly worried about Emma. If Blackbeard's men captured her and found out she was a princess, she could get ransomed off or worse. "So you and Milah?"

"She stayed with me after she left you because she finally found a real man," Blackbeard boasted.

"Well, if she finally found a real man then you wouldn't be asking me where she is right now, would you?" Killian snarked.

Blackbeard backhanded Killian for his smart remarks.

"Look, she's the Dark One's wife," Killian told him. "He could have found her or she could have gone back to him."

"The Dark One's wife?" Blackbeard's voice was laced with fear.

"You didn't know?" Killian asked.

Killian could see the thoughts whirling in Blackbeard's head. The Dark One was not someone you could trifle with or get away with cuckolding him without payback.

Blackbeard shook the fear out of his face. "I'm sending men to your ship anyway. Mayhap there could be some profit there."

"Blackbeard! Don't you dare! Blackbeard!" Killian yelled while watching Blackbeard's retreating back as he left the small shack. He pulled on his chains hoping it was enough to pry him loose. If Blackbeard's men found Emma, he feared what they could do to her. The worst scenario entered his mind and his blood ran cold. He needed to get out of there.

* * *

 

Emma was wondering why it took so long for Killian to conclude business. She started worrying when the sun in the sky was low and it would be dark in a few hours.

"Smee?" Emma called out to him.

"Yes, your highness?" Smee was still guarding the gangplank.

"Is there any reason why Captain Jones isn't back yet?"

"He should have been back hours ago. I sent Reynolds and old Mac after him but they haven't found him."

"There's something wrong. We need to look for him."

Emma went down to the Captain's cabin to retrieve a dagger and a sword from Killian's chest. She was already dressed in breeches and pinned her hair up so she could wear a hat in case she needed to disguise herself as a boy. Sometimes taverns could be dark enough that she might be able to get away with passing as a male and that's where she would get her information.

Suddenly she heard a commotion up on the deck. She immediately rushed up the stairs and sees Smee and Fitch fighting off four burly pirates. The other crewmen were on shore leave so it was just Smee, Fitch and her to protect the boat. With her sword out of her scabbard, she cut a rope so one of the pulleys soared through the air and knocked out two pirates with one swoop.

One of the pirates turned to see where the attack came from and spotted her. His eyes roam all over her body and a lascivious grin comes over his face. He says, "Oi, looks like Cap'n Jones has a prime article there. Come give us a kiss, sweetheart."

"Gladly," Emma says with a grin and starts swinging her sword. She was taught by her father and other experts to fight using swords, fists, feet, whatever will knock your opponent out. She quickly made work of the other sailor, managed to elbow him in the face and as he fell he hit his head on a sharp edge and was knocked unconscious. Smee and Fitch were able to disable the other pirate. They were both smiling as they pointed their swords at the pirate's neck.

Since he was the only one left unconscious, he was the one Emma would question. She tied his hands with ropes and had him kneel.

"Why did you attack us?" Emma demanded.

"We liked your boat," the pirate said. Emma knew it was a lie. She always knew when someone was lying.

She twisted his finger until he screamed in pain. "Answer the question!"

"Cap'n Blackbeard sent us."

"Blackbeard!" Smee's voice was apprehensive. "He's the most cutthroat pirate to ever hoist a sail…After Cap'n Jones, of course."

"Why did he send you?" Emma yelled.

"He wanted to see if his lady, Milah, was on board," the pirate offered.

Ugh, Milah again, Emma thought. She wouldn't mind if she never heard that name ever.

"Well, she's not on board," Emma told him. "Did Blackbeard take Captain Jones thinking she would be with him?"

At first the pirate didn't want to answer so Emma twisted his finger more almost breaking the digit. The pirate screamed and then answered, "Yes!"

"Then take me to him!" Emma lifted him up by twisting one arm. "Smee, Fitch, tie up those men and leave them on the dock. We're going to save Killian!"

Blackbeard's pirate led them to the shack where Killian was held prisoner.

"He's in the shack," the pirate prisoner whispered as a dagger was held across his neck. Emma had already threatened to cut his throat if he screamed and alerted Blackbeard to their presence.

As soon as Emma saw a hefty pirate with a long black beard she deduced it was Blackbeard. He was sitting with his men playing some game. Emma knocked out her pirate prisoner with the hilt of her dagger and thought of a plan to get Killian free.

She let the pins out of her hair to let her wavy hair down, loosened a few top strings of her corset letting the lush upper swells of her bosom spill out.

* * *

 

Blackbeard was whooping and hollering with his men playing dice and swigging ale at a makeshift table made up of a piece of flat wood on top of some rum barrel. Some benches were set up and a stewing pot was cooking on top of a fire. He was wondering why his men weren't back yet. If they came back without Milah that meant she didn't play him false with Captain Jones so she was probably with some other pirate, he pondered. She was the best lay he had in a long time and he would let no woman leave him until he was tired of her. If he found her on Jones's boat, he would have made her pay, with the bonus of having Jones there to watch. And if he didn't then he could get his hands on the Jolly Roger and all her loot, it was still a win-win.

He heard a noise around the back of the shack.

"Gavin, go see what that is," Blackbeard ordered.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gavin went up to see what the noise was.

Blackbeard turned his attention back to the dice game. Some of the other men circled around to patrol the area. Blackbeard was so wrapped up in the game, he didn't notice that some of his men were missing.

Out of the shadows, he saw a beautiful blonde woman coming towards him looking lost. He noticed the swells of her breast and the curve of her hips in tight breeches.

"Well, what do we have here?" Blackbeard said with a leer. "Can I offer you some assistance, my dear?"

"I seem to have lost my escort and I need directions back to town," Emma answered.

"It's too dark to travel by foot now, my dear," Blackbeard stood up to introduce himself. "My name is Edward Teach. Why don't you have a seat, Miss?"

"Swan," Emma answered.

"The name fits," Blackbeard realized this was his lucky night. He turned to his men, "Why don't you occupy yourselves someplace else?"

His men looked disappointed that they couldn't remain in the presence of the lovely, fair-haired lass, but they followed orders and shuffled off elsewhere.

"You look parched. Have some rum, Miss Swan," Blackbeard poured her a liberal dose of rum hoping to loosen her up enough to have a good time tonight.

Emma took a sip.

"Darling, you can't drink rum like that. You need to down it like this," Blackbeard showed her an example how to throw back a shot. He gulped his rum down in a couple of swallows. "Now you try."

She did a shot and gasped at the burn in her throat.

"That's it!" Blackbeard laughed, anticipating the pleasurable night ahead of him once this beauty gets inebriated enough to show him the goods.

He continued to flirt with her and he took encouragement when she flirted right back. They continued to do shots and when Blackbeard wasn't looking, Emma would throw her drink behind her shoulder.

After some time had passed and the darkness of night came upon them, Blackbeard was getting more confident in his seductive skills which meant he thought Emma was getting drunker. He decided to show Miss Swan a more private place.

"Men!" he called out. "The lady and I need some privacy so on the threat of your life I do not want to be disturbed! Men? Men?"

Blackbeard, not hearing any responses from his men, became alarmed. He drew his dagger out and peered out into the darkness looking for signs of movement.

He heard a gruff voice say, "Aye Cap'n!"

It calmed him down a bit. He took Miss Swan by the hand and said, "Let's get even more comfortable together."

He went to lead her to a patch of thick ferns he had seen earlier.

"Why don't we just go into the shack?" Emma proposed. "It seems more private."

"That's occupied," Blackbeard answered.

"Who's in there?" Emma asked coyly.

"No one you'd want to know."

He continued to drag her to the area he had in mind and when they got there Blackbeard lay kisses on Emma's neck and squeezed her backside.

"I've been dying to do this since I first saw you," Blackbeard whispered in her ear. He tried to kiss her, but she held a finger to his lips.

"Wait," Emma demurred. "I want to see you first."

She unbuckled his belt that held his weapons and threw it on the ground. She then loosened his breeches and pulled it down to his knees. He was still in his underpants and when she went down on her knees Blackbeard eagerly expected a blowjob but Emma had other plans. Emma looked as if she was going to remove his underpants, but instead she quickly grabbed both legs and flipped them up so he landed hard on his back.

Emma grabbed his belt holding his weapons to pull out a dagger in order to knock him out with hilt.

Blackbeard's breath left in a sudden whoosh and he was stunned for a few moments. He was left him extremely bereft of the sweet anticipation of the night's pleasure and it was rapidly being replaced by anger. He got up to get a hold of Emma but was knocked out.

As soon as Blackbeard lay crumpled on the ground, she ran to the shack where Killian was hoping she wasn't too late. She burst open the door and found to her relief that Killian was chained to the wall still trying to break loose.

"Emma!" Killian was so happy to see her.

"Killian, I'm so glad you're okay," Emma was so happy to see him alive and in one piece. She noticed a bunch of keys tied to Blackbeard's belt and tried to guess which key unlocked Killian's shackles to free Killian. Emma kept trying each key until she found the one that fit.

"Emma! Look out!" Killian screamed.

She turned around to see Blackbeard coming towards her. He tackled her away from Killian. The keys went flying to the other side of the room. Emma was winded as she landed on the floor.

"I'm gonna bloody rip your guts out for that!" Killian screamed.

"Oh so you care about the gel?" Blackbeard jeered. "How much will you care after I've had her?"

"Don't you bloody touch her!"

"I've already had handfuls of her sweet arse!"

Killian shouted himself hoarse, his wrist so chafed from pulling on his bonds he was almost bleeding. It frustrated him beyond belief that he was helpless.

Blackbeard crawled to Emma so Emma saw that as an opportunity to kick him in the face. He sneered at her as blood spurted from his nose.

"Do you think he's worth angering me?" Blackbeard jeered at her. "He'll dump you at the next port after he's thoroughly done bedding you. It's what he does with all his whores. Don't think you're anything special!"

Emma stood up as Blackbeard got up and she high-kicked him in the face with one leg and with the other leg gave him a blow to his middle.

Blackbeard was incensed that a woman was pummeling him. He wasn't going to let a woman beat him. He swung at her and missed. Emma landed a jab in his ribs. He swung at her again and missed while Emma was able to land other jabs at the openings he left. He once again tried to tackle her but ended up with a knee to the groin. He landed on his knees on the floor, mewling in pain.

Emma moved to get to his dagger to end this once and for all. As soon as she got her hands on it, he kicked it out of her hands. She moved to block his backhand. Somehow, he managed to grab hold of her and take her down.

He was on top of her in a blur while she fought him with her fists.

He sneered at Killian, "I'm going to show her what a real man feels like between her legs."

Emma took the opportunity to clamp her legs around him right in the spot where it was making him difficult to breath. He braced his arms against her legs trying to move them but they were strong. With a small tug, she sent him flying over her head. She went to grab the keys and tossed them at Killian.

She seized a bucket and hit him with it hoping that would knock him out but he still kept getting up. Finally she snatched the hilt of the dagger and butted it against his head and he was finally down for the count.

Killian had freed himself and went straight towards Blackbeard.

"Emma, give me the dagger and wait for me outside," Killian's voice was even and steady and deadly.

"I can't let you do that," Emma answered him.

"He tried to hurt you! I won't let him get away with that!"

"Let's just tie him up and leave, Killian," Emma's voice was just as steady and even as his was. She would stand her ground against him on this.

Killian looked at her, his jaw flexing, then with one last glare at Blackbeard's unconscious body, he turned to her and nodded his head.

They left the shack with Killian mumbling something about meeting Blackbeard on the high seas where he won't give him any quarter.

They found Smee and Fitch still wrestling with one remaining burly pirate. The pirate's mouth was muffled with a kerchief, Fitch was hanging onto his back trying to knock him out with his fists while Smee was hitting him in the chest with a tree branch.

"Your boss is down for the count, mate," Killian announced. "Just yield already."

The burly pirate then raised his hands in surrender. Smee stopped hitting him and Fitch got off his back.

They all limped back to the Jolly Roger.

Killian put an arm around Emma's shoulder.

"You're bloody brilliant, love. Amazing," Killian murmured warmly against her ear, nuzzling her cheek.

Emma smiled and said, "So are you."

They bid Smee and Fitch goodnight and thanks for their help. Killian made a mental note to make sure to give them some more gold for their trouble the next time he doled out the payroll.

"I don't think I ever thanked Smee and Fitch properly," Killian mentioned.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"Abducting you," Killian said with a smile.

Emma laughed, "I'll have to think of an appropriate gift for them."

They took care of their wounds and went to bed. The next morning they left to return to Wycomb.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma was a bloody brilliant and amazing woman, Killian thought as he steered his ship. She saved his life again. Blackbeard would definitely have left him for dead once he took what he wanted. And the way she fought against him was incredible. Who knew anyone could do moves like that?

The situation brought home the issue of how dangerous life would be for Emma if she stayed with him. His life as a pirate was wrought with danger, intrigue, and deception. Emma didn't deserve this life. She deserved better than being a pirate captain's woman. But the thought of letting Emma go would make his heart hurt. Unless she wanted it, he wouldn't let her go. Would she want to leave? Once she was free of the bracelet they would head back to her kingdom. Would she choose to turn her back on him and go back to her kingdom with nary a thought for his shattered heart? So many thoughts plagued him as he steered the ship.

Emma was sitting in the captain's cabin also plagued with thoughts. Unfortunately what Blackbeard said kept replaying in her head. _He'll dump you at the next port after he's thoroughly done bedding you. It's what he does with all his whores. Don't think you're anything special!_

But then she remembered when Killian told her he'd love to wake up next to her for the rest of his life. Was that just an "in the moment" feeling? Did it have any permanence? She couldn't help but feel insecure. Yet he was helping her get the phoenix feather, get her magic back, he rescued her from slavery and Regina. He had to care about her at least more than just the adventure. Right? Her thoughts swirled round and round until she went above deck to see him. When she is with him, her doubts are laid to rest for a short time while she feels enveloped in his presence.

He is lost to everything once he sees her, gliding towards him with a smile on her face, her eyes only for him. She gave him a kiss to warm his chest and send thrills down his spine.

"I missed you," Killian whispered.

"We saw each other an hour ago," Emma teased warmly.

"It's an hour too long."

"I'll keep you company then."

Killian let her stand in front of him while he was steering the ship letting her hands grip the wheel. It was their usual stance allowing them to maintain bodily contact and to steal a kiss or two.

"You handled those pirates pretty handily, love," Killian stated with pride. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My father taught me how to handle a sword and my parents hired experts trained in hand to hand combat to train me."

"Why would a princess need that training? I thought you'd have bodyguards for that."

"My life has been threatened many times by the Evil Queen and other people that would seek my crown or my fortune."

Killian had been a dolt not to realize that Emma's life was probably more dangerous than a pirate's life. As much good as there was in the world, there were malevolent, greedy forces that would target her.

"I'll never let anything harm you," Killian said with fervor. He meant it. He would die to protect her.

"I know you wouldn't. And I wouldn't let anyone harm you if I can help it."

He nuzzled her neck, feeling contented with knowing her feelings. All those doubts and insecurities they had flew away. What was left was a feeling of peace and joy.

Later on Emma waited for Killian in his cabin. The soft candlelight lent a seductive glow to the room. She had on a suggestive creamy negligee hoping Killian would like it. It was a flared, silk gown with lace at the top. Killian came in giving her an appreciative look at her ensemble. As usual his handsomeness made her sigh, his dark hair in disarray, those seductive, cerulean blue eyes, the hard planes of his body evident underneath all the black leather.

"You know, as beautiful as you look in that gown, it's coming off very soon," Killian said coming towards her with a seductive grin. "Because you look more gorgeous wearing nothing at all."

He took the few steps that separated them and gathered her in his arms. His divinely, erotic mouth moved over hers in heated play, his tongue delving, hiding, forcing hers to seek, and she did. By the time his kisses had moved down her neck on a path to her breasts, her desire for him was already so hot.

"Make love to me now," Emma demanded.

Killian gladly obliged. He divested her gown before he carried her to the bed. And then he had his way with her and she found out what being lavished with kisses on every part of her body was like – incredibly, overwhelmingly hot. His hands were so gentle, almost loving in his caresses. She came with his fingers inside of her because she was so aroused so quickly by him and climaxed so easily to his touch.

He left her to take off his clothes while she was coming down from her high. She watched through heavy-lidded eyes as he stripped revealing his glorious chest hair and the contours of his body more masculine than she could have ever imagined on a man.

He watched her eyes on him and he became so hard he ached. He covered her with his body as soon as he was naked and continued his sensual assault on her body. He left hot, moist trails with his mouth everywhere. And what that onslaught did to Emma was to take her so near the precipice, the tiniest push would have sent her over the edge.

Killian was well aware of that, knowing her body as well as he knew his own, knew all her pleasure points and how to maximize her enjoyment. He knew Emma had gone well beyond that. Her breathing told him, her fingers digging into his scalp, the arching, the thrusting, her legs squeezing against his waist in an effort to get more friction. He wanted to feel her climax surround him or else she would have had it without him so he positioned himself where she was already thrusting upwards. He slid home into so much moist heat and such incredible tightness that was Emma. He felt her pulsebeat surround him and draw him deeper into her and watched the pleasure suddenly wash over her. In the next heartbeat he soared over the edge, caught in a powerful climax.

He collapsed on top of her, not having the energy to pull out of her. That was fine with Emma; she loved being filled by him, but eventually his strength returned.

"I'm sorry if I'm crushing you," he said as he slowly turned on his back.

"I love it when your weight is on me and you're still inside me."

"You're so insatiable, love," he said turning to her and giving her one of his incredible kisses. "I'm going to wash you up and prepare you for sleep."

This was one of her favorite things. He was such a considerate lover, cleaning her up with a wet washcloth.

He lay down beside her when he was finished. As he turned on his back, she laid her head on his chest and bent one leg to rest across his. As soon as he heard her even breathing, he fell asleep with his arms around her.

Killian woke up at dawn to get dressed and check on the merchant vessel. He always gazed at Emma adoringly as she slept, before he went up on the deck.

They passed the days making love when the feeling overtook them but always, Killian made sure their mission was on course, making sure the merchant vessel was in view, scanning for pirate ships, keeping a weather eye out for signs of a storm.

Emma would marvel at Killian's sexual prowess. Sometimes he'd be gentle, sometimes he'd be urgent, sometimes he'd be slow, sometimes he'd be adventurous. He was always what she wanted.

They made it to Wycombe in good time. Killian oversaw the chests of gold to be delivered to Sir Dashwood keeping a hand on his sword in case someone was to plan a heist. They finally got to the Dashwood manse and Dashwood was happy to see them both and his gold.

He took them to the phoenix feather. Emma was on pins and needles, ready to face another setback had Sir Dashwood played them false but he made good on the terms of his contract. The golden halo disappeared as Emma approached. Apparently the curse knew the contract was fulfilled. Emma reached to pick up the phoenix feather and touched it to her golden bracelet. The bracelet unlocked and fell to the floor. Emma felt the energy pulse through her once again. Killian made sure to pick up the bracelet.

He held it up and said, "I think Regina needs to get her just desserts, don't you?"

Emma understood. If there was a possible way to put the bracelet on Regina then hopefully they could imprison her for her crimes.

"Let's get you back to your family," Killian said.

They left the Dashwood manse in good spirits. Emma asked if she could go to the apothecary before they set sail and Killian dropped her off while he went to buy some supplies for their trip back to the Enchanted Forest. Emma was running low on the herbs that helped prevent pregnancy. She hoped one day when Regina was defeated, she could stop using them and have little babies with Killian. She wondered if Killian wanted children. It was a conversation she would have with him eventually. She met him while they were loading what they would need for trip onto wagons and they went back to the docks.

Emma didn't feel like spending any more time in the cabin so she hung around the docks while Killian was supervising. She didn't travel too far until she saw a fair haired man that looked like her father on the ship next to them. She was curious to see the man up close so she went to investigate.

Killian was in his cabin, pouring over maps, and issuing orders to Mr. Smee, his first mate.

"So we'll be headin' back to the Enchanted Forest, Cap'n?" Mr. Smee asked.

"Of course, Emma needs to check on her family,"

"Forgive me if I'm trespassing on your personal business, Cap'n, but what happens when you get the princess back to her kingdom?" Smee wondered if they'd still be pirating if the Cap'n was with a princess. He doubted her family would look too fondly on their occupations.

"What do you mean what will happen, Smee?"

"Well, I meant the two of you," Smee replied.

"We'll be together as we have been," Killian answered.

"But she's a princess, Cap'n."

"I believe I am well aware of that Smee," Killian started getting annoyed. "Is there a point to your questions?"

"Just wonderin', Cap'n about how her family will be feelin' about this."

"Whatever her family feels, it's about what Emma wants and she wants me. Emma knows the full benefits of being with a charming, devilishly handsome pirate such as meself. I have complete confidence she'll throw off her family's concerns about being with a pirate," Killian said with such certainty.

Smee looked out the window of the cabin and something caught his eye. He looked rather puzzled at what he was seeing.

"So what's she doing over on yonder ship?" Mr. Smee asked with a quirk of his head.

Killian turned around so fast, he nearly tipped his chair over. He looked out the small porthole scanning the deck of the ship docked next to them and spotted Emma walking up to an older gentleman who pulled her close to embrace her. This time the chair did tip over when Killian shot to his feet.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Killian demanded to no one in particular. He felt like punching the daylights out of that man.

Smee thinking he needed an answer, "Maybe it's her father."

Killian then spotted a dark-haired older woman who also pulled Emma into an embrace. He presumed it was her parents that came after and found her. Then Killian's face darkened when he saw another person come over to welcome Emma. Graham. Wearing a Captain's uniform. Her kingdom's uniform. _Bloody buggery hell! That ponce!_ He must have captained the ship they sailed on. He would have known the Jolly Roger was sitting in the berth next to them. Killian was not pleased at this turn of events.

Killian turned towards the door to march over to the other ship to collect Emma when Smee noted, "So I guess Princess Emma won't be traveling with us to the Enchanted Forest."

"What the devil makes you say that?" Killian barely turned around to shout that question back as he reached the door.

"Because the ship just cast off," Mr. Smee said wincing.

"What!" Killian bellowed and ran back to the window to watch the ship's slow departure. Smee cringed at how enraged Killian sounded. "Bloody hell!"

Killian stood stock still in absolute shock. He felt like the bottom drop out of his stomach and panic gripped his chest.

"No, this can't happen," he said aloud, pinning Smee with a resolute look. "Get the crew back right away. I mean to be on her tail within the hour."

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Smee left Captain's cabin not wanting to be around him while he lost his temper.

Killian stared at Emma who looked around in panic realizing the ship she boarded was leaving the dock. He heard her shout something at Graham who then looked to her parents and her parents started speaking to her. He heard her shouting at them looking very upset. Emma then quickly moved towards the rail staring at the Jolly Roger with the wind whipping her hair all around. She held out her hands. He could tell she tried to do magic, but it didn't work, not with something as big as a ship.

Emma watched as the distance increase between her and Killian. She couldn't believe her parents refused to turn the ship around. She yelled at them that she couldn't leave that there was someone she didn't want to leave, but they in what they felt was their infinite wisdom superseded her wishes. They said if, whoever that someone was, wanted her, then he would follow her. She stood at the rail frantically searching the deck for the last sight of Killian. _Oh no, he didn't know that she was gone_ , she thought. When he realized she didn't come back, she was afraid he would tear up the town in search for her. She didn't even get to say goodbye. She tried to make her magic work to bring the ship back to the dock but it failed her. It felt like she was trying to lift an elephant.

He stared at the now empty berth where the ship Emma was now on. He couldn't believe she was gone and without saying goodbye. Just that morning he awoke feeling her sweet lips on his, her soft hands holding his face, and what he thought of as her take-me smile, the one she bestowed on him only when they were abed, the one that never failed to stir primitive urges that he never knew he had. Gone? Never! He would follow her to the end of the world, or time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was wondering, I do have an outline of how I want to end this story because all stories should have a beginning, a middle and an end. I don't know how many chapters it will take or how long. It's definitely shouldn't be more than thirty chapters but then again don't hold it against me if it is more. I'm writing two chapters ahead so I can go back and tweak when I want to. Eventually I am going to rewrite this whole fic just to experiment with different writing styles and of course to correct any grammar mistakes or spelling but the story will remain the same, maybe I'll add some more detail. If there is something that didn't make sense to you or wish to know more about or anything let me know in the comments. Thanks guys for the support!


	24. Chapter 24

"Charming, I'm not sure we did the right thing," Snow was worried for Emma.

"I noticed she hasn't really come out of her cabin," Charming granted. "Except to practice her magic."

"Her eyes and nose are red every time I see her, like she's been crying," Snow said in her concerned maternal way. "She's not happy."

"Snow, it was your idea," Charming pointed out.

"Well, you did tell me what you heard about Captain Jones," Snow reminded him. "He is a pirate, a womanizer, and over all scoundrel."

Charming was able to ask a few questions about Captain Jones from patrons who hang out around the seaside taverns and he heard plenty of stories, many of them unfavorable. When men talk, they don't hold back especially after a few libations. From wenching to high seas thieving, Captain Jones's reputation was not an encouraging one. He was certainly not a good choice for their daughter.

They both remembered when Sir Gawain reported that Emma lost her powers and was kidnapped by Regina. It was a nightmare. They were so scared for their daughter. What Regina was capable of didn't bear thinking.

Graham Humbert had also came running to the castle and reported that Emma was abducted by the Evil Queen and offered his services to track Emma. They were desperate to find their daughter that he was made into a captain and given a ship. . Since they knew Captain Jones was on Emma's trail, Graham was familiar enough with Captain Jones that he knew how to track the Captain until they got to the slave trader island.

When they got to the island, they were surprised to find the slave market was taken down with the help of Captain Jones. They assumed that Emma had been a good influence over him and talked him into taking down the slave market. It was so frustrating when they lost the trail after that, until they got lucky and found out they had stopped at a town to get supplies. They learned from some bar wench the crew of the Jolly Roger had visited that they were headed to Wycombe. It was just their luck that Emma spotted them in the berth next to the Jolly Roger when they landed in Wycombe.

Both Charming and Snow felt it was best that Emma was separated by the Captain so that she could have a clear mind regarding her feelings for him. Their daughter was young and impressionable. Graham warned them that Captain Jones had developed a tender regard for her on their trip to Arendelle and would most likely be her rescuer.

Being in close quarters with her, he could have influenced her feelings for him, especially since she was in a such a vulnerable position. Charming and Snow agreed that in order to put Emma's feelings in order, if she had feelings for him, she needed some distance from him. It helped that Charming was also not thrilled with having a pirate like Captain Jones around his daughter.

Now seeing how depressed Emma was they realized the mistake they made. They were pretty high handed with the situation.

"Maybe she does care for him?" Snow wondered. Emma had not been talking to them, not after their first conversation.

Snow remembered Emma yelling at them, "But we are leaving Captain Jones behind! After he helped me escape from Regina, twice, and from being made a slave!"

"That was a very noble thing he did, but do you really know anything about him, Emma?" Snow asked.

"He's a good man and has a kind heart. He's good to his crew and fair."

"Alright, he's a good man but he has done some dishonest things in the past," Charming pointed out. "There have been other women."

"What? You think that he treated me like some conquest, father?" Emma asked.

Charming grew very uncomfortable and red-faced with the direction that the conversation turned. He didn't want to know if Emma did anything he wouldn't want her to do with the pirate.

"How do you feel about him, Emma?" Snow asked.

"I want to be with him."

"But you're a princess and he's a pirate," Charming said. "You live in two completely different worlds."

"I care about him."

"Has he said anything? Would he marry you and give up the life of a pirate for you?" Snow asked point blank.

Emma opened her mouth to speak but couldn't say anything. They hadn't spoken about a future together. All Emma had to hang onto was one declaration. They had not spoken about how that was going to work. Would she give up her place as a princess and future ruler of their kingdom and be a pirate? She couldn't steal from people or hurt anyone. This whole conversation was frustrating because she didn't have any answers so she got mad instead.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore!" she yelled and marched to her cabin to slam the door.

She was still mad at them and didn't speak to them. The rest of the trip she only went out of her cabin for meals and to practice magic. She juggled cannon balls, helped with the rigging using levitation, and had a sailor toss seashells so that she could shoot white light from her hands and practice her aim.

One night Graham had sidled up to her to ask her what happened between her and Killian.

"We are together, Graham," Emma told him.

"I thought so," Graham sighed disappointed. "I wish you both much luck and happiness. It won't be easy."

"I know and thank you for understanding," Emma gave a small smile.

He lifted her hand to kiss the back of it and walked back to the upper deck. Emma was glad he took the news with grace.

They had finally arrived back in the Enchanted Forest and Snow handed her a magical pendant.

"The Blue Fairy was able to create a magical force field in case Regina decides to attack again," Snow explained. "Every magic wielder will not be able to pass the kingdom's borders unless they wear a pendant. You need to wear it until you get inside the magical border."

"Well, Regina attacking is one less thing I have to worry about," Emma sighed. She laid the necklace around her neck and once they disembarked, she was able to pass the border with no problems.

Every day Emma would look for the sails of the Jolly Roger in the harbor and was disappointed when she didn't see the ship.

* * *

 

Killian watched the small skiff that was making its way to the Jolly Roger. When they arrived Killian did not anchor at the usual port but instead maintained a distance and dropped anchor in a small bay a few miles away from the harbor. He had sent Smee and Fitch to get information on Princess Emma. That was two days ago and he was getting impatient. Now they were coming back and hopefully with news.

As soon as Smee and Fitch climbed aboard, Killian snapped, "In my cabin!"

They all went into Killian's cabin to tell him all the news they heard. Killian poured himself a glass of rum. He had been pouring himself many glasses of rum since Emma left.

Smee and Fitch noticed Killian's manner had not changed since Princess Emma was taken away. He was moody, glum and was quick to lose his temper. They would be more than happy to kidnap the princess again if it got the Captain in a better mood.

"What do you have to report?" Killian asked as he downed the rum.

"Well, I spoke to a wench who was the cousin of a fishmonger who had a friend whose daughter was sweet on one of the royal guards and Emma's parents are planning a military meetin' with all the high to do's," Smee said. "They're in talks 'bout what they going to do with the Evil Queen."

He made sure to say Evil Queen in a drawn out, spooky way.

"Well at least someone in that kingdom has sense," Killian said. The Evil Queen was many kingdoms' problems. She had managed to antagonize a lot of people with her bribery, murder and mayhem.

"What else?" he asked as he poured himself another tumbler.

Fitch added, "I spoke to a bloke who knew a chap whose cousin did business with a lass who heard from one of the seamstresses at the castle that a big bash is planned. Since them high-to-do's have wealthy sons and princes, they might take an interest in courtin' the princess and she'll be presented to 'em."

Smee cuffed Fitch in the head. Fitch flinched, "What! I's only reportin' what I heard!"

Killian sat up at that last piece of information. They all knew the signs. If he was fuming after they left Wycombe, then he'd be raving mad once he hears of the ball planned to set up Emma for some suitors.

"Courting….. the princess?" Killian his hand gripping the glass so hard they thought it was going to break. His face full of fury. Then he said in a barely controlled voice, "Thank you, Smee and Fitch. You may go now."

* * *

 

Emma didn't feel like going to the ball but her mother ordered a new dress to be made. It was a fitted red satin dress that showed more cleavage than she was used to. Since Emma was back she had been sitting in on meetings with the military and leaders of other kingdoms to discuss the plans to capture Regina. She knew she would be a key to Regina's capture. So far their allies have heard nothing about her whereabouts. They needed to capture Regina if there was any hope of peace.

Emma thought planning a ball was silly and a waste of time but her mother insisted. She was to be escorted down the steps by her brother and led into the ball room where they would start the first dance. It was nice being with her brother who was rather jealous that she got to go on adventures without him. Emma assured him that he'll have his own adventures soon enough since he would be coming of age in a couple of years.

She had politely danced with other dignitaries, mostly princes and other leaders. Many of the men annoyed with others when they cut in on their dance with the lovely princess. So many of them were curious and were dying to ask if it was true that she was on a pirate ship. None of them dared to ask for it was very risqué for a proper princess to be around pirates. The other ladies were whispering and wondering if she was still a virgin. Emma didn't care about what they were gossiping about. She was more concerned with making the kingdom safe. And when she wasn't thinking about security, more often than not, her thoughts always drifted to Killian.

She had stopped dancing to get a drink at the refreshment table when she felt a shiver of premonition. She could sense a presence coming towards her and she looked around for the source of the forewarning. Then the guests around her started to stir, curiosity at a newcomer had them chattering more, "he's rather striking" they said, the sea of people started to part and then, he stood not ten feet from her was Killian. A shock to the senses rippled through her.

He stood there looking so handsome in his finery. He wore a brown satin coat that Emma hadn't seen on him before, along with a white shirt, black vest and black pants. The blue eyes that pinned her to the spot took her breath away and had her pulse racing.

A flush of pleasure crossed her face when she saw his eyes appraise her. He walked slowly towards her. Every place his eyes touched on her form, she felt a pleasurable tingling sensation.

"You cut quite the figure in that dress, princess," Killian said admiringly.

"Thank you," she replied breathlessly.

"Would you care to dance, princess?' Killian asked her as soon as he walked up to her. He didn't wait for a reply. He just placed his hand on her waist and whisked her to the dance floor.

They started a waltz and Emma was surprised to see that he could dance perfectly. Actually more than perfect.

As she lost herself in his blue eyes, she heard him say, "You didn't say good-bye."

"I couldn't… it was too late… my parents," Emma tried to explain.

"Hush, sweet," Killian soothed her. "I knew there wasn't anything you could do. I saw that your parents were on the other ship and decided to cast off."

"Killian, I'm so glad you're here," Emma smiled.

"Are you?" Killian asked softly. His eyes shined full of hope.

"Yes. I missed you."

Charming happened to notice Emma dancing with a man he didn't recognize.

"Do you know who that man is, Snow?" Charming asked his wife.

"I've never seen him before," Snow said as she turned to look. He was quite dashing, had a natural grace and Emma was gazing dreamily at him as she was being whirled about the ballroom.

Out of the corner of their eye they saw King George walking determinedly towards them. He looked very stern and upset. He approached Charming and Snow, his face full of alarm and bluster.

"Do you know that the notorious pirate Captain Jones is currently in your ballroom dancing with the princess?" King George's face was red. "He was a lieutenant in my navy who blames me for his brother dying and stole a ship of the fleet from me and turned pirate. He has been harassing my ships, stealing from me for years, costing me a fortune. He is a wanted man in my kingdom. I need you to do something about this."

Charming and Snow were alarmed.

"We'll handle this King George," Charming tried to allay the tension coming off of King George. This was going to be a tricky predicament.

"I demand he be thrown in your prison so he can be sent back to my kingdom for a trial and hanging."

Charming thought, _what's the point of a trial when King George wants him to hang_? Charming knew King George's reputation for ruthlessness so he had to play it carefully.

"Stay here, I'll take care of it," he told King George.

Charming gathered a few of his knights and headed towards Emma and Killian. Snow was certainly not going to miss this encounter so she followed.

"Emma!" Charming interrupted. "I don't believe you have introduced your friend to me."

Emma did not know what to say. She didn't want to worry her father in the middle of the ball and more importantly, she really needed to talk to Killian alone first. She needed to know where their relationship stood now that she was back in her kingdom.

"Father, this is…"

"Captain Killian Jones of the Jolly Roger," Killian held out his hand for Charming to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Jones," Charming tried not to make a scene. "I heard you came to Emma's assistance more than once. We have a lot to thank you for."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for a beautiful woman," Killian said warmly.

Emma was a bit disappointed at his answer. He rescued her for her beauty? Not for love?

Charming noticed that Killian didn't say it was for love too.

"Well, if you don't mind, perhaps we could have a private chat."

Killian noticed as soon as Emma's father approached them that a few knights dressed in formal wear had surrounded them forming a cocoon. He always knew the stance of a military man. They were going to give Killian a chance to come with him willingly. If not, then by force. Then again Killian always was a stubborn man.

"And leave your guests in the middle of a ball?" Killian chided. "That wouldn't be very hospitable of you."

Charming knew when a man dug his heels in, "King George has already spotted you. I think you should come with me."

"King George can put a sock in it," Killian was indifferent and unconcerned with the man who was responsible for killing his brother. "I'm not in his kingdom."

"But you are in a kingdom that has extradition laws that have been set up by our treaties."

"Father," Emma warned him. "Leave Killian be."

Emma was getting anxious about the situation with King George. She knew Killian was a wanted man in his kingdom. Killian had told her the story of what happened to Liam and what Killian did in revenge. He would be hanged for piracy if he was taken back there.

"I didn't have a chance to say goodbye to Emma when she left. We developed a close, intimate relationship," Killian made sure to emphasize the next sentence. "I just wanted to rectify that situation considering she has been _sharing my bed_."

"What!" Charming bellowed. His whole face started to get red, he was about to erupt into a raging inferno. The guests at the party quieted to listen to the exchange. A few who were close enough to hear let out gasps of shock.

Emma's face completely lost color. She stared at Killian and wondered if he had gone mad.

"We shared a bed…together…at the same time and she was very willing," Killian said aloud for everyone to hear.

"You actually admit…that you..you.. arrrgghh!" Charming's emotions finally careened out of control and he pulled his fist back and punched Killian in the face as hard as he could. Killian fell on the floor almost knocked out. Charming then pulled him up by the vest to hit him in the face over and over.

Emma screamed. She didn't know what Killian was up to but she needed to get her father off of Killian or else he might kill him. She tried to pull her father off him but he wouldn't budge. Then she felt her magic build in her hands. Her feelings were so overwrought that it made her magic go out of control. She worried that it might discharge and hurt someone. Snow grabbed her hands and held them up so she wouldn't hurt anyone accidently.

"I'll take care of your father," Snow yelled. "You need to leave and calm down."

Emma held her hands up and took deep breaths until her magic subsided. She certainly wasn't leaving.

By the time Snow got Charming to stop beating Killian, Emma was so stressed and fatigued from holding back her magic that she took one look at Killian's face and fainted dead away.

* * *

 

Killian tried to keep a groan from escaping his lips when he came out of unconsciousness. _What the bloody hell was he thinking_ , he scolded himself. He wasn't thinking at all. Not after he watched Emma flit from beau to beau, dancing, enjoying herself. He watched as the men admired and ogled her in that fancy red dress with the upper swells of her breasts on display for all to see. That made him lose his bloody wits.

He tried to follow the conversation of the voices he heard.

"Snow! He's a pirate! You can't possibly be serious about this," he heard Emma's father say.

"We have to talk to Emma first. If she cares about this man, then Jiminy's suggestion might be the only way to keep him from being hanged."

"Isn't that what he came here for? Why he said all those things?" another voice Killian didn't recognize spoke.

"Neal, what are you talking about?" Snow asked.

"Are you up, pirate?" a teenage boy asked him. Killian opened his eyes to see a young man who had the same eyes and coloring as Emma's. This young man was probably her brother that she spoke of so fondly. His eyes showed warmth and a sense of humor. Quite like his sister.

Slowly, Killian got to his feet from where they dumped him on the floor. Apparently they moved him to another room to have a more private discussion without an audience of guests. He deduced that Snow, Charming, Neal and someone named Jiminy were having a conversation about what to do about him. _What suggestion did this Jiminy fellow come up with_ , he wondered.

"Where is Emma?" Killian asked still sore from being punched. The man had fists like cannonballs.

"She's right here," Neal said.

"Where?" Killian spun around until his eyes landed on an unconscious Emma lying on the couch.

"What the bloody hell happened to her?" Killian demanded. He quickly kneeled by Emma's side on the couch, gently patting her cheek, calling her name as he tried to bring her around.

"She fainted when she got a look at you after the pummeling you received," Neal informed him.

They all watched as they saw Killian's concern and worry for her. Snow and Charming shared a look. Emma finally drifted back to consciousness and took one look at Killian.

"Killian! Your face! It's covered in blood!" Emma retrieved a handkerchief from her skirt pocket that the seamstress had cleverly sewn into the seam so it would be barely visible, to dab at the blood on Killian's face. Killian kneeled next to her, unmoving and just let her take care of him.

"Please get me some water, Neal" Emma asked as she looked at Killian in concern. Most of his face was starting to get puffy. There was blood coming out of his nose and from the tear above his eye. It still didn't take away from his good looks though.

"Right away!" Neal went to fetch a glass of water and some healing salve too.

Neal was rather amused at his sister's apparent care for the pirate and in turn, the pirate's obvious concern for his sister. He wasn't sure how he felt about having a pirate for a brother-in-law but he knew things were going to be even more interesting around here.


	25. Chapter 25

“What were you thinking angering my father like that!” Emma demanded after she fussed over him. “Is this what you came here for?”

“I came here for you, Emma,” Killian said as he kneeled next to Emma sitting on the couch.  His eyes roving over her beautiful face.

“What! To embarrass me in front of the whole kingdom?” Emma shrieked.  She kept dabbing on the cut above his eye.  She was relieved he didn’t need stitches. 

“You think bedding me was an embarrassment?” Killian cocked an eyebrow.  He knew damn well how good she felt after they spent time in bed together. 

“No! But…” Emma’s face turned bright red.  “You didn’t have to mention it!  Why did you mention it?”

“Did you rather I lied about it?”  Killian quipped.

Charming worked himself up into a serious lather after hearing confirmation that they did have relations, “I wish you did!  Coming to the ball uninvited has gotten you into serious hot water.  King George wants to take you back to his kingdom for a hanging.”

“And let me guess, you’ll wrap me in a bow and present me as a gift to him?” Killian snorted. 

“Actually we’ve been discussing how to get you out of it,” Charming declared.  “But we need to talk to Emma privately first.”

“Father, anything you have to say, you can say it in front of Killian,” Emma thought it was silly to want to discuss this privately when it’s about Killian’s life.

“I think you’ll want to be alone when we tell you about Jiminy’s suggestion,” Snow warned.

“Just say it, mother,” Emma couldn’t understand why they needed to talk to her alone first.

“Jiminy suggested that you marry Killian so that he can automatically be a citizen of the Enchanted Forest and be under our laws.  He could get a fair trial.  King George would back off since he would be a member of the royal family and Killian would make reparations,” Snow stated.

“Also, you’ve compromised her.  You’ve let a whole audience know this,” Charming was still fuming.  “You’ll do right by her.”

“You can’t be serious,” Emma was incredulous.  “You don’t actually want him in the family do you?”

“Oy!  Your  parents don’t even know me, love,” Killian feigned indignation. Killian winked. “We just might get along.”

Emma turned to Killian and said, “You don’t want to marry me, do you?”  She couldn’t believe he would make joke at a time like this.

“Do you want me to?” Killian countered.

“Well…,” Emma was hesitant.  “If it saves you from a hanging then I guess I’ll have to!”

“Don’t do me any bloody favors,” Killian acted a bit sore. 

“I’m trying to save your life!” Emma yelled.  _Couldn’t he see that!_

“Alright, you win! If that’s the only way,” a brief flash of joy crossed Killian’s face before it was replaced by a grim look. He then surprised everyone in the room by saying, “then someone get the minister in here before I change my mind!”

Neal just chuckled.  He knew what the man was up to.  He gave in too soon and without that much ill grace.   

“I’ll go fetch Jiminy to perform the ceremony,” Neal said as he left the room with a cheeky smile. 

“Wait a minute, Neal,” Snow said.  “We need to ask Emma if this is what she really wants. Emma?”

Emma gave a hard stare at Killian then looked at her parents and Neal. 

Killian held his breath.

“Go fetch the minister,” Emma said with finality. 

Killian was shocked to see Neal come back with a cricket who spoke through a speaking trumpet. 

“A cricket is officiating the wedding?” Killian was incredulous.

Snow clarified, “Jiminy is ordained to officiate over wedding ceremonies and it was his idea that you agreed to.  He knows the law and assisted in negotiating the treaties with King George so he knows the details of our agreement with King George’s kingdom.”

Killian figured if everyone else was okay with it, he shouldn’t have a problem.

Killian took out a women’s ring from a leather pouch.  It was a simple white gold band with a blue diamond the same shade of Killian’s eyes. 

“This was my mother’s,” Killian said as he held it up to show everyone in the room.  “This will do nicely for a wedding band.”

“It’s beautiful,” Emma said.  She was touched that Killian gave something personal of his, a family heirloom, for her to wear.  “Neal?  Can you get grandfather’s ring for me?” 

Snow’s father had given Emma his wedding ring.  Her grandfather said the ring held a special charm but he never elaborated.  He just winked and asked her to make sure to give it someone worthy of her.  Emma always wanted to keep the ring to give to her future husband.   Looking at the rings, it almost seemed real and not an out of body experience.  They were really getting married. 

As Killian and Emma stood next to each other as Jiminy started the ceremony, Emma’s thoughts swirled.

_Does he really want to marry me?_

_Was it just to get out of a hanging?_

_We never discussed anything._

Killian on the other hand was thinking other thoughts.

_Blood hell!  It worked!_

It was not exactly how her parents imagined her wedding to be.  They figured Emma would be married to some worthy man, not a pirate and certainly not like this, but this man helped their daughter and they needed to help him.  It would have been Emma’s decision to marry him and she accepted it with not as much resistance as they hoped.   

As soon as Jiminy pronounced them man and wife, Killian gave Emma a kiss with his strong lips to seal the vows they made.  Killian wanted the kiss to last longer but Emma pulled away after a few seconds.  He tried to decipher her feelings and he could see a myriad of emotions, joy, worry and uncertainty.  

Charming asked the guards to come into the room and told them, “Lock him up!”  Then he snarled to Killian, “You’ve had enough wedding nights already.”

“Father!” Emma couldn’t believe her father would lock up her newly minted husband.  “You can’t stick my husband in jail after you just married me to him!”

“He has to stand trial, Emma,” Snow reasoned.  “He is a known pirate.”

“I can’t believe this!” Emma yelled.

Killian was just happy that Emma called him her husband.  He kept his eyes on Emma as he was taken away by the guards.

She was thankful that Killian didn’t resist and went quietly along.  She watched them take him away and touched her lips that were still tingling from his kiss.  Emma rounded on her father as soon as the guards took Killian away. 

“Father!  You married me to him and you can’t place my husband in the dungeon!”

“We need to mollify King George.  Then we can set up a fair trial for the pirate,” Charming reasoned.  “Once the trial is over, you can choose to annul the marriage.”

“Oh, so that was the plan,” Emma threw up her hands. 

“What were we supposed to do?  He ruined your reputation in front of half the kingdom.  He needed to correct that!”

“Sometimes you are so old-fashioned,” Emma bemoaned.

“Emma, you could be pregnant,” Snow rationalized.  Charming cringed.  “We need to make sure that a child isn’t forthcoming.”

Emma tried to put their mind at ease, “I was careful.  I used some herbs to prevent pregnancy.”

“Still, they don’t always work all the time,” Snow was happy that her instructions in birth control were heeded by Emma.  Emma had always acted embarrassed when the subject of sex came up and Snow was never sure that Emma listened to her teachings.  Despite her lack of ease about the subject, Snow knew how hormones could take over. 

“Trust us to make the right decisions, Emma,” Snow implored.

“Fine, but can you at least keep him in a heavily guarded bedchamber instead of the dungeon?” Emma asked.  “He did save my life after all.”

Charming’s jaw flexed in anger.  He felt the dungeon was a good enough place for the pirate but he decided to make a concession for the blackguard on behalf of his daughter. 

“We’ll put him in one of the upper chambers, Emma,” Charming relented.  He went to make the arrangements huffing and puffing the entire time.  “With no windows,” he added for full measure.

Snow then decided to set up a meeting with King George immediately to explain the events of the past hour. 

Emma was left alone to ponder her newly married state.  She didn’t feel like a happy bride but protecting Killian was more important. 

King George was, of course, angry at hearing of the marriage between Princess Emma and Captain Jones.

“He may be your new son-in-law but he’s still a pirate that still needs to stand trial in my kingdom,” King George was red in the face with anger.

“He is the member of the royal family and according to our treaties, a member of the royal family gets a trial in their own kingdom so Captain Jones will have a trial here,” Snow announced with  voice that brooked no opposition. 

“How could you marry your only daughter to a pirate?” King George asked completely shocked. 

“He has saved her from Regina and has provided much needed assistance to her and for that we owe him a debt of gratitude,” Snow declared. 

“The man stated in front of all your guests that he shared your daughter’s bed!  He took advantage of her!”  King George countered. 

“That is my daughter’s business and that is not up for discussion,” Snow lifted her chin to dare King George to say anything against her daughter.      

King George didn’t tempt fates by insulting the princess in front of Queen Snow so he acquiesced to the decision and left promptly. 

Snow then made the wedding announcement to the guests of the ball.  They definitely had a lot of gossip to talk about for a long time to come.  The ball wound down to an end and Snow bade the last of her guests’ goodbye.  It was a long night. 

Emma retired to her room.  She couldn’t stop thinking about how she was a married woman, her husband was held prisoner about to stand trial for piracy and they were spending their wedding night apart.  There was no guarantee that everything would work out and she tossed and turned worrying about the future. 

Meanwhile, King George met with the Captain of his personal guard in the darkness of the royal gardens. 

“I need you to dispatch some of your men to find Captain Jones’s ship, the Jolly Roger,” King George ordered. 

“Right away your majesty,” the Captain said.

“The pirate may be protected but his crew isn’t. I want them captured.” 


	26. Chapter 26

Killian inspected his face in the mirror to see the damage that was done. It wasn't too bad. He was still as devilishly handsome as ever, mayhap a bit more rugged looking with the bruises and the cuts. The swelling went down ever since Emma put the salve on it. Her gentle touch was healing him at a faster pace than usual. It was most likely due to her magic.

He didn't blame Emma's father for the thrashing he received. If he had a daughter and a pirate announced he'd ruined her, he would have done worse. That thought sparked a vision of Emma holding a little girl, their little girl, who looked like Emma with the same shade of hair and his blue eyes. His heart ached at the dream that one day they would be happy, live together and have a family.

He had to play his hand carefully if that dream were to come to fruition which was why he didn't fight back and let the man have at him. He just wished he could talk to her. Glancing down at the ring Emma gave him, he was told it belonged to her grandfather. Knowing that she gave him a family heirloom as a wedding ring gave him hope that everything would work out.

He let out a sigh as he carefully lay down on the bed. He was grateful Charming didn't get his way and he got a bedchamber instead of the dungeon. As his thoughts drifted to Emma, he noticed his wedding ring started to glow and he felt a tingling sensation go up and down his body.

* * *

 

Emma sat up in bed. It was useless trying to go to sleep so she stood up and started pacing around her room. Her mind was on overdrive thinking so many thoughts about the present and future. She really needed to talk to Killian about so many things. He needed to be informed he would be meeting with the kingdom's counselors who were expert at law that could mount a defense for him. He would need to be forthcoming with information as to the events that turned him pirate and what other misdeeds King George would accuse him of. He had to know she would do anything to free him of King George's charges. Then they would talk about their future.

Thoughts of their future filled her with insecurity. She knew he loved sailing the seas while as a princess and future Queen she would be mostly land bound. She couldn't make him give up pirating. He was a pirate and sailor deep down. She didn't want to keep her hopes high for the future in case they came crashing down. But who was she kidding? She would be crushed if he left. It would utterly destroy her if he decided she wasn't worth staying for. Just thinking about it made her heart hurt.

Yet there was a yearning in her to be with Killian. She dearly wished he could be with her now. Flopping down on her huge four poster bed, Emma pictured Killian lying with her. His lips moving over hers, his hard body pressing hers into the bed, her hands running through his hair, she could almost smell him.

And then it happened. Magically he appeared next to her.

"What in blazes…" Killian quickly sat up and looked over at Emma in a pale pink silk gossamer nightgown lying next to him looking rather bewildered.

Emma suddenly burst out with delighted laughter.

"I imagined you here with me and now you're here," Emma said smiling ear to ear happy at what she unwittingly conjured.

Killian realized he was in a bed with Emma who always had the capacity to steal his breath away with her beauty. Her skin was bathed in the glow of candlelight, her hair spread luxuriously over her pillow, her body laid out on the bed and ripe for the taking.

"Aye, love. I heartily approve of that magic trick." Killian remarked huskily. "And what could you possibly imagine us doing while you're lying in this big bed, love?"

Emma saw his eyes darken and that sensual smile of his spread across his lips.

She cocked her eyebrow the same way he usually did when he made some erotic innuendo and sweeping her eyes down his body with carnal appreciation, "Well, what we usually do when we're in a bed together."

He remembered exactly what they did when they were in bed together. He'd been thinking about it since she was taken away. He didn't care what kind of magic brought him there but he was bloody well grateful. It had been too damn long since they were both in a bed alone and he needed her.

It only took a moment until his mouth was slanted across hers, his body on top of her.

She gasped. His presence suffused her with heat in all the right places. The taste of him, the feel of him, the hard heat surrounding her, flaying her senses with exquisite pleasure.

Then she realized that Killian must be in pain kissing her and pulled back, "Killian, your mouth. It's cut and swollen."

It did hurt kissing her, but Killian didn't care.

"That's not important, love," he said breathlessly, brushing her hair away from her brow.

His hand moved under her head, his fingers gliding under her hair, along her scalp until her head was firmly in place. His other arm moved lower until his hand cupped her buttocks, pressing her into his hips.

She saw his sensual smile, the heat in his eyes, felt his breath on her lips, when he added, "This is."

He had her tight in his grip, ensured that there'd be no escape from it. Leisurely, with infinite care, he bestowed on her the finesse of a lifetime, kisses meant to entice, to mesmerize, to tap every sensual impulse she ever had.

Her arms circled his neck of their own volition while his tongue seduced her lips to part, and enter, until she was at the realm of not-caring-as-long-as-this-pleasure continues. She was in the center of an erotic storm that consumed awareness of everything except the man and the pleasurable sensations he was inducing. She kissed him back with fiery abandon, her arms wrapped tight around him.

"Emma, you make me tremble," he whispered against her lips.

She felt the wonder in his voice and she answered him by lifting her legs up, encircling it around his hips.

Killian's need escalated beyond anything he had ever felt with anyone before. Only Emma could do this to him, make him feel like he was going to burn alive with exquisite pleasure. He needed to be inside her. Now.

He braced himself up on his knees and grasped the hem of her pale pink silk nightgown to pull it up as she lifted her hips to ease it up and sat up so he could whip it over her head. He gazed at her wearing only a pair of pink lace panties with pure unadulterated lust. Her fingers tried to unbutton his vest and shirt. With Emma's help, Killian practically tore his clothes off. Finally he hooked his fingers under the sides of her panties and drew them down her long, slick limbs until she was completely bare. Her knees fell open and he could see how wet her pink slit was giving evidence of her need. He sank his fingers into her love passage to draw the narrow furrow open. Emma moaned with the contact and lifted her hips.

And then he was deep inside of her, buried to the hilt, and her body seemed to sigh in relieved welcome. When he started moving his hips, their primitive instincts took over and he continually lost himself into her softness with a fierce, unrelenting rhythm. Sweat and heat fused their bodies into one. Words of need and desire and praise tumbled from his lips and hers.

"So good, always so good," Emma murmured in his ear.

She sobbed and writhed beneath him as her body convulsed in explosive orgasm. Hearing her come apart was the sweetest sound and it quickly induced him to reach the pinnacle of pleasure. He shuddered atop her, the rasp of his hot breath loud in her ear when he pumped his own release inside her soon after.

The limp weight covering her always felt so good, and her arms and legs were still wrapped around his body, oddly reluctant to release him. She could feel the galloping of his heart and his breaths ruffling her hair near her ear.

Killian reluctantly rolled to one side with a grunt, keeping her flush against him, her leg thrown over his hip. His hands continued to roam her body, tattooing the feel of her in his mind. She wondered sleepily if they would ever be sated of this powerful desire of the flesh.

He leaned in and slowly, tenderly covered her mouth with his own, kissing her as though she was the most precious thing on the earth. He was so gentle, so reverent. There was a slight tremor in his hand when he smoothed a tangled mass of wavy locks away from her face.

Her heart clenched, and her eyes burned with a prickling of tears. She had no defense against this man. She would give up a whole kingdom for him. She gazed at him adoringly with his rumpled dark hair and soft blue eyes, whose body was so entwined with hers, she wasn't sure where she started and he began.

His hand found hers and linked their fingers.

She drew a shuddering breath. "Killian," she began, unsure of where she wanted to start telling him about her feelings, what she deeply desired for their future. Fatigue weighted her eyelids. She struggled with the tumbled thoughts crossing her mind.

"Don't think, love," he whispered. "Just lie with me."

Just lie with me.

But there was so much to discuss.

With thoughts of putting off their talk until the morning, Emma drifted off to sleep. Killian after listening to her even breathing and feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his, he slowly followed her into slumber.

She woke to feel Killian's shoulder against her cheek, her hand was on his chest feeling it rise and fall much like the rocking of the ship. But they weren't on the Jolly Roger. The bed was too roomy for that and the smell of the ocean wasn't in the air. She looked at her left hand and the ring with the blue diamond on it and she suddenly remembered she was Mrs. Killian Jones. Actually she still kept her title of Crown Princess Emma and Killian gained a new title as Prince Consort. Her consort. Her husband. She sighed softly and drew her fingers across his furred chest.

"So Mrs. Jones, how does it feel to be a married woman?" Killian knew she was awake after he felt her fingers toy with the hair on his chest.

"It feels wonderful," Emma breathed. She turned her face up to his to see such a hopeful expression.

It gave her courage to start the conversation about their future that she had wanted to have but was too scared to bring up.

"We need to talk about our future," Emma finally let out.

"I know, love, I think we should –" Killian started but was interrupted by someone wrapping loudly on the bedroom door.

"Emma!" there was panic in Snow's voice. "Are you awake? I'm coming in."

The door swung open.

"Captain Jones escaped! The guards…" Snow's voice tapered off when she saw Killian with Emma in bed. "Will need to be called off since he's been found…obviously."

Snow then turned suddenly when she heard Charming's voice coming down the hall, quickly left the room and slammed the door shut.

Killian rubbed his face and hair until it was sticking up in the most rumpled, attractive way. Emma reluctantly went to find her nightgown and pulled it up over her head. She wanted to finish the conversation they started but she knew either her maid or one of her parents may come through the door any second.

"We need to have this conversation, Emma," Killian grasped her hand to tug her towards him. She sat down next to him when she saw the urgent look on his face.

"Yes, we have to work out the details of our marriage," Emma exhaled ready to begin when she heard another knock on her door.

"Emma, it's your father," Emma jumped at the sound of his voice. She didn't want another repeat of yesterday. In fact, if her father found Killian in her bed, he might just try to strangle Killian. She flew to the door to keep it closed.

"Father, I need to get dressed first," Emma called out as she pressed against the door.

Killian went searching for his breeches. If Charming was going to attack him, he was going to be at least half way dressed.

"Are you okay, Emma? Your mother is acting very suspicious," Charming questioned through the door. Snow was never any good at bluffing. He knew she was trying to keep him away from Emma's room and the pirate was missing.

"I'm fine. Just need to get dressed," Emma called out.

"Is the pirate in there, Emma?" Charming asked point blank.

"Are you going to go berserk if he is?" Emma asked angrily.

"No," Charming replied. He was starting to realize that his daughter was an adult who made her own decisions. "Just meet us in the breakfast room and we can all talk."

"Alright," Emma answered. She was relieved that her father was slowly accepting the situation.

But she did manage to hear him grumbling as he came away from the door, "I guess an annulment is out of the question."

She turned away from the door to see Killian standing right behind her. He hadn't put on a shirt, just his trousers. His expression was getting increasingly incensed.

"We are not getting an annulment or a divorce!" Killian asserted in a loud voice that hopefully her father heard.

"We're not?" Emma asked hopeful that he could want what she has wanted.

"No," Killian said resolutely.

"But you were forced to marry me," Emma added.

Killian ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sight, "I forced your parents to marry us. There's a difference."

"You mean you wanted this? You wanted to be with me?" Emma asked just to be certain she heard correctly.

"Of course I do, love," Killian was frustrated that she could possibly think otherwise. He had traveled far and wide to be with her and make her happy. "What makes you think I wouldn't want you?"

"I want this," Emma said with finality. It felt amazing to get out the words she had wanted to say. "A marriage with you."

Killian sucked in his breath. It was everything he wanted to hear from Emma's lips. She wanted a life with him.

"There's nothing in this world that would matter more to me than to be with you, Emma," Killian let out those words in a rush like it was a dam that was about to explode. All that built of emotion was relieved to be let out.

"Killian," Emma whispered while her hands went to grasp his face. "I love you."

Those three simple words caused Killian so much joy.

"And I love you, Emma," Killian put his arms around her to draw her in and as their lips touched he poured his whole heart into that kiss. He finally got what he wanted.

Emma felt it and she returned it was the same heartfelt passion.

It took a long time before Emma's parents saw them at breakfast.

They arrived in the breakfast room with a flush on their cheeks that Charming tried not to notice.

"Good morning, my new in-laws!" Killian grinned from ear to ear especially when he spotted the growing scowl on Charming's face.

Snow wished him good morning while Charming just grunted.

Neal gulped down the sausage he just put in his mouth and answered his greeting, "Morning, new brother-in-law. I heard your accommodations were not sufficient last night and you had it changed."

Killian looked uncomfortably at Emma, "Yes, well. Your sister helped there."

"You'll have to excuse my brother, Killian. He has a very strange sense of humor and enjoys making situations awkward," Emma said scowling at her brother.

"Just taking a man's measure, Ems," Neal was pleased the man had the grace to look discomfited. It showed he had scruples and a conscience. He may be a good addition to the family yet.

Emma led Killian to the side board where the food was laid out. She handed him a plate and started piling food on it. They took their plates to the table and started eating. A servant brought Emma her hot chocolate and in front of Killian placed a cup and saucer including three different pots each filled with hot coffee, hot tea or hot cocoa so he could make his selection. The servants would take note his preference so that next time his breakfast drink was served they would automatically set a cup down for him. Killian chose the coffee and poured the milk and added two sugars.

Snow sipped her tea and informed Killian regarding the counselors that were coming to meet with him to help with his defense for the trial.

After breakfast was finished, Emma stood up to announce that Killian will be staying in Emma's quarters. Both Snow and Charming looked uncomfortable but nodded their acceptance.

Snow told them, "Killian will not be allowed to leave the castle grounds while he is in preparation for his trial."

Killian was uncomfortable with leaving his crew for a long time. He would have to talk to Emma about checking on his ship and crew.

Emma then continued to add, "We are going to try to make this marriage work."

"Once this trial is over, where will you live?" Charming probed.

Emma answered, "Killian will have a house outside the castle."

"Interesting. What will happen with your ship?" Charming grilled.

Killian answered this time, "I heard that Graham Humbert was made into a captain in your navy. I was hoping to turn over my vessel to your navy and pledge my service to you."

"Considering you are family now and a citizen," Snow inserted. "We will be happy to add you to our naval forces."

Emma let out a relieved sigh and a big smile formed on her face. She did not want to go against her parents when it came to Killian and she was happy that they were accommodating him. She was glad she didn't have to fight them but she would for her husband. Emma squeezed Killian's hand and Killian gave her a smile.

If she was happy then that made him happy.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still not out of the clear yet. We still have Killian's trial and Regina.

"Emma, I'm afraid if I left the Jolly Roger for too long I might never see it again," Killian explained. "I mean, my men..they are pirates."

"How about if I go check on it while you meet with your advisors," Emma suggested.

"That would be lovely but I don't want you going alone," Killian said worriedly.

"I'll go," Neal happened to be coming around the corner into the hallway where Emma and Killian were talking when he overheard their conversation. "I've always wanted to be on a pirate's ship."

Neal was excited by the prospect of meeting some pirates. He thought it would be a lark to meet some limeys. He just hoped he would never get kidnapped and held for ransom by them.

Killian felt assured when Neal stepped up to accompany Emma. He could trust her safety in her brother's hands. He told them the location of the Jolly Roger so they saddled up and rode for a couple hours to find her while Killian was holed up in a meeting with his advisors. When they saw the Jolly in the deep water harbor a few miles from the castle, they found the row boat that Killian stashed away when he came to shore. They took the row boat and as soon as they got towards the Jolly Emma saw Mr. Smee's face looking down at them. He gave the order to lower the rope ladder so they could board the ship.

"Princess Emma! Where's the Cap'n?" Mr. Smee asked with an alarmed look on his face.

As soon as Neal boarded the ship, he faced a bunch of pirates unsheathing their swords and pointing them at him. Emma immediately stood in front of her brother, waving her hands.

"Whoa! He's okay, he's with me!" Emma yelled.

Mr. Smee ordered, "Stand down, boys! Wouldn't want any blood on the deck since Fitch already swabbed it."

Neal gulped down his nerves but was still thrilled that he was on board a pirate ship. He took in all the sights and sounds of the trip. The sweat and stale smell coming off the men were something he could do without, however. He did observe that the ship was cleaner and more orderly than he assumed it would be.

"Smee, I need to speak with you in private," Emma asked.

Mr. Smee gestured towards the Captain's cabin. Emma and Neal went down to the cabin. As soon as she stepped into the room, her eyes landed on the bed they shared and she had the grace to blush as memories flooded her mind. When Smee closed the door, Emma told him about Killian awaiting trial for piracy. She explained to him what happened with King George and her marriage to Killian.

"The captain's been hitched?" Smee asked with a surprised look on his face. "To you? A princess? Blimey!"

A look of wonder followed by a smile slowly spreading across his face indicated that Smee was pleased with the news. At least the Cap'n will be in a good mood from now on, Smee thought.

"Captain Jones will not be coming back anytime soon until the trial is over and he is concerned about his ship," Emma explained.

"There are sum' men who witnessed King George's pifidy," Mr. Smee said.

Emma wondered what he meant by "pifidy," "You mean, perfidy?"

"Aye, pifidy, that would testify on the Cap'n's behalf but trusting the word of a pirate may not be in the Cap'n's favor," Smee added.

"It's better than nothing," Emma said. "Do you have everything under control, Smee?"

"Oh, aye," Smee nodded. "Fitch n' me decided to let the men who we don' trust much on shore leave. We dropped 'em off and returned with the boats."

"Good thinking, Smee,"

It seemed everything was in good order and Smee had things in hand. Emma was comfortable leaving the ship and Neal was sad to go so soon, just when he was enjoying the experience, but they had to leave. Emma took the list of names that Smee wrote down for her. She would send men out in search of them to stand at Killian's trial.

When Emma returned, she continued to attend security meetings where they received intelligence from their allies on the movements of Regina. Someone reported that they spotted her on a ship that was harbored on an island that was a two weeks journey away. It was the same ship that Emma traveled on when she was abducted by Regina. Captain Humbert was then dispatched to journey towards that island to trail the ship while other naval ships were put on high alert. Emma couldn't help but think that they would need her husband's military and combat experience. This trial needed to be over with so she could travel aboard his ship.

Killian met with his advisers mounting a defense against King George's charges, he gave them the full details of what happened. His legal advisers felt he had a chance to be dismissed of the charges once they heard his story. In fact if Killian's story was true regarding the poisonous plant, dreamshade, King George would have been guilty of crimes against humanity had he used it against his enemies. There had been a pact made between kingdoms that certain acts against civilian populations would not be tolerated during times of war and peace. King George, had got his hands on dreamshade and used it, would have violated that pact.

Emma was glad his case was coming along nicely. It eased her fears that he would be declared guilty and possibly hanged or imprisoned for a very long time.

There were still some guests that were staying at the castle. Neal had met a pretty girl named Hannah at the party who was the daughter of a Baron that lived near the border of the kingdom a week long trip away. He took a fancy to her bright blue eyes and light brown hair with red highlights and was intrigued by her vivacious spirit and good humor. Flirting came naturally to Neal and he had a natural ease about him.

That evening he managed to charm Hannah into a secret rendezvous in the palace gardens.

"So what were the pirates like?" she asked as she took a casual stroll through the paths.

"Oh, you know, missing teeth, stale breath, bad body odor, but the deck was amazingly clean," Neal marveled. "They looked fearsome enough, but I wasn't afraid. Anyway, enough about my day, how was yours? Did you miss me?"

Hannah giggled, smacking him playfully in the chest as he gave her his most cheekiest grin, "You're incorrigible, Neal."

"I'm many things, incorrigible, charming, smart, and a damn good kisser. Do you want to find out?"

Hannah's eyes became wide as saucers and her breath seemed to leave her chest.

"Okay," she breathed.

Neal then gently placed a kiss on her lips. Little by little he deepened the kiss, taking his time, not wanting to scare her away. He gently pried her lips open so he could slip his tongue ever so softly. He could feel Hannah weaken so he grasped her to him. Hannah gripped him by the shoulder and neck tightly. Before they knew it they were against the garden wall, nipping and kissing and bruising, their bodies grinding against each other for more contact.

As their breathing got louder, Neal heard voices coming closer. He tore himself away from Hannah's mouth, cursing the people that walked near their location. He didn't want Hannah and him to get discovered. He didn't want the young lady to be embarrassed if some people spied on them and then went on to gossip about what they saw, possibly casting aspersions on the young Hannah.

He started hearing a man's voice say, "We followed Princess Emma and her brother, the prince, this morning and we found it."

"Good, have your men be ready to commandeer the ship. I want my vessel back," Neal overheard what was clearly King George's voice talking to his man about the Jolly Rodger.

He signaled Hannah to keep silent while the voices faded.

Oh no! King George is planning on taking the Jolly Rodger. As much as he didn't want to leave Hannah, he needed to let his sister know of their plans.

He escorted Hannah back to the hall explaining what he knew he overheard and that he needed to tell his sister. He apologized profusely for cutting their evening short. She understood and told him to be careful as she coaxed him to hurry up and tell his sister. He left her with a kiss on the hand and ran to find his sister.

He knocked on his sister's door. He heard faint sounds of moaning on the other side and he wanted to cover his ears knowing what that sound meant. Thank goodness, she was already married. He kept banging on the door and calling Emma's name.

He heard her sister call out, "Neal, go away! I'm occupied right now!"

"It's important!"

He heard an exasperated sound, "It can't be that important! Go away!"

"It's about the Jolly Rodger!"

Then he heard silence and some sounds of getting up from bed. His sister answered the door in a huff, "What is it?"

Her face was flushed and impatient. She was wearing only a robe.

"King George found the Jolly Rodger and is going to take it tonight!"

"Bloody hell!" Killian's voice said as he stumbled out of bed. From what Neal could hear, Killian was putting on some clothes.

Once Killian was dressed, Neal was let into the room to explain what he heard.

"We need to leave and get to the Jolly," Emma said.

Killian found some more clothes to put it on.

"Killian can't leave the castle. He's under house arrest, or castle arrest, that is," Neal said.

Killian turned on him with a scowl, "It's my ship. I can't let that bastard near it."

"Fine. Then it'll be only us. We won't let the guards know, we can sneak out of the castle and we can take them by surprise," Neal offered.

"It could get ugly. I won't let my brother-in-law go into danger with me, much less my wife," Killian was firm.

"You need back up Killian," Emma said. "There's no way I'm letting you go alone. It's either us or the dungeon."

Killian stopped and stared at his wife. Even Neal was surprised, she'd threaten with throwing him in the dungeon rather than going to get his ship back on his own.

"Fine, but you stay back while I handle it," Killian gritted out. "Promise?"

"I promise, just back up," Emma smiled. She always smiled when she got her way.

Neal went to saddle up the horses while Emma and Killian snuck out through a hidden passageway in the castle. He met them at the exit and they rode off towards the Jolly.

When they got there, it was already the middle of the night. They could see from the shore that King George's men already took control of the ship. A man in uniform was patrolling the deck. This meant they couldn't go in Killian's hidden skiff. They would have to swim to the ship.

Emma was already taking her boots off and in the water before Killian could say anything. Neal and Killian followed her into the water quickly and swam towards the ship. The entire time they were worried that they might get spotted but they swam making very little ripples in the water. The moon hung low on the other side of the ship so they were hoping they had enough cover.

When Emma started to climb up the anchor cable, Killian pulled her back and signaled her to wait there so she was left to wait in the water while Killian and Neal climbed aboard the ship. She started looking around the water when her imagination ran wild.

Aren't there sharks in the water? Mermaids? Sea monsters? They could pull me under at any moment.

Emma decided to quickly pull herself up and she hid on the other side of the rail just in case, but her muscles got tired of holding her so she hoisted herself up and over the rail onto the deck. She then noticed a body lying on the deck and her heartbeat sped up fearing it was Killian or her brother. She went to inspect it and was relieved to find it was King George's soldier. She quickly bound his hands with a kerchief she found around his neck and stuffed another handkerchief in his mouth.

Then she heard swords clanging. Oh no! They've been found out!

She needed to do something to help. She crawled behind some barrels to watch the fighting. Killian was taking on two of King George's soldiers while Neal was fighting one. Emma brought her own sword just in case. She decided to cut a rope to let down a sail on top of one of the soldiers that was fighting Killian. Now it was a fair fight between Killian and the other soldier.

Emma realized that most likely Mr. Smee and the rest of the crew were being held down in the brig. If she could sneak down and release them, they could help them take back the ship.

She quickly went to the door latch and went down the ladder to the brig.

Killian spotted her in the corner of his eye and knew what she was planning to do so he quickly dispatched the soldier he was fighting and knocked him out. He went down the hatch and when he saw one of the soldiers with a dagger at Emma's throat, he was livid. The soldier was holding her by the waist inching his hand up toward her chest.

"Let her go! That's the Crown Princess you've got there! Harm one hair on her head and you start a war between kingdoms!" Killian yelled, clearly pissed off that he was manhandling his wife.

The soldier sneered, "She's not a princess! She's a pirate's whore! No lady would conduct themselves in such a manner and debase themselves by bedding a pirate!"

Killian wanted to bash that soldier's brains in, but he kept calm. He took out his pistol which he knew was useless since the gunpowder was wet but pointed it at the soldier anyway.

"How dare you insult my wife! I'm going to enjoy putting a bullet in your head!"

The soldier's bravado faltered for a tiny bit. "You wouldn't want to hurt your whore …I mean wife, would you?"

"If you want to get out of this ship alive then you remove the dagger from my wife and let her go!"

The soldier hesitated. He knew there was no way out unless he was to fight his way out. He then saw Prince Neal come down the ladder which meant his comrades were down and he was the only one left.

Emma concentrated and focused her magic.

The soldier started feeling like his hands were on fire where he touched the princess. He let go of her because the pain was too unbearable. Emma ran to the far side of the room to get as far away from the soldier as possible and to find the key to unlock the crew from the cage.

"There's no where for you to run, put your weapon down!" Killian yelled at the man.

"You'll be strung up someday pirate!"

"But not today."

The soldier finally dropped his weapon and Killian cold cocked him with the butt of his pistol.

Killian turned to look at Emma to make sure she was alright. "Emma, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Killian," Emma assured him. She scolded herself for walking right into the soldier when she went to the brig.

Killian hugged her as soon as he saw she wasn't bleeding anywhere. He then let his crew out. Mr. Smee and the rest thanked him and went upstairs to take care of King George's soldiers. They tied them up and put them on a skiff attached to the ship. They were going to sail them to the main harbor and cut the rope letting the tide pull them into the harbor where they would be found in the morning.

Emma, Killian and Neal took one of the boats back to shore where they rode the horses back to the castle. Killian ordered Smee to drop anchor at another location. They all got back in time to the castle to catch a few hours of rest before the sun rose. No one had any clue that Killian left and Emma breathed a sigh of relief.


	28. Chapter 28

King George and his retinue of knights had not been seen all morning. Neal had been looking for them around the castle to make sure they would not be causing any more trouble. He figured they went looking for their lost comrades that should be sitting tied up in a dinghy on the shore by now.

Killian and Emma took a turn around the gardens after lunch to keep an eye out for any unseen danger. As they kept their eyes peeled for any of King George's men, Killian took some time to observe how the color of Emma's dress, light blue, complemented her skin tone and her hair swept up into an elegant coiffure revealed a long, graceful neck that he wanted to kiss and lick. Her whole look was completely charming and sweet, though he knew that a sensual vixen lurked underneath. As they walked on the path towards the loggia, Sir Gawain happened to be passing through.

Killian froze when he saw the knight recalling the last time he saw him, sitting on a stone on the beach kissing Emma. It hurt his heart to see Emma so willing to kiss another man. He thought at the time Emma was close to regarding Killian as something more, that something they had between them was unique and special. He would have staked his life on it. They never spoke of what happened that day, only that it was the day Regina kidnapped her.

Emma felt Killian stiffen beside her and she realized what Killian was so tense about when she spotted Sir Gawain. She remembered that day on the beach when she wanted to forget that she saw Milah with Killian. Using Sir Gawain to erase the memory of Milah and Killian's reunion didn't make her feel so honorable. She needed to explain to her husband why that happened.

Sir Gawain suddenly felt uncomfortable seeing the princess with her husband, the pirate captain, but he figured he would let allow his courtly manners to mask the awkwardness. He bowed his head to Emma and Killian, "Congratulations on your new marriage. I wish you both much happiness."

"Thank you, Sir Gawain," Princess Emma replied while Killian just glared at the man.

Sir Gawain smiled back and his eyes couldn't help but look Emma up and down. It was a force of habit whenever he was around attractive females. He couldn't help himself. He'd be a rogue until he was an old, doddering fool. He quickly left as he saw the ire in the pirate's face.

"Killian, what you saw on the beach…I was upset seeing you with Milah and I just needed to get my mind off of it," Emma explained worryingly.

"I was ending things with Milah," Killian looked at her tenderly. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No! Of course not," Emma's words rushed out. "He had just been a knight that I had been flirting with before I met you and we kissed a few times, but that's as far as it went."

Killian figured as beautiful as she was, there would be other men in her past. He'd have to get used to this pang of jealousy that hit his gut whenever he heard of her with other men. It's not as if he ever led a chaste life.

Emma lifted her hand to stroke his cheek, "I didn't handle that very well."

"Well, punching the man out wasn't good form either," Killian gave a wry grin.

"You forgive me?" Emma asked.

"There's nothing to forgive, love," Killian replied. "Though, I'd probably need some help erasing that image of the two of you in my head."

Emma with a small smile on her lips asked, "How could I help you with that?"

Twenty minutes later Killian proceeded to show her as Emma lay nude on the bed with her legs spread. She watched her husband take off the rest of his clothes and crawl into bed between her long limbs.

Killian wrapped his arms around her thighs as he surveyed the erotic scene before him. A nude Emma never failed to take his breath away with her beautiful face, kissable lips, luscious mounds and bare pink slit.

Emma watched her husband appraise her with a predatory gleam in his eyes. She felt like an emboldened, sensual woman when she was with him. The scruff of his beard tickled the inside of her thigh as he pressed his lips along them. She felt his lips travel all over her thighs and alongside her pussy. She knew he was slowly drawing out her pleasure and it was working. Her hips moved of their own volition towards him and finally she felt his tongue on her pussy lips, tasting her, dipping in and out of her slit. It was like her insides turned over to make room for him.

Killian heard the delicious sounds coming from his beloved wife as he tasted and delved into her. He wanted to get her to the precipice gradually, savoring every sigh, whisper and whimper. Finally he dug in, forcing his tongue inside her. Her moans got louder as he devoured her.

The maddening inquiry between her legs was driving her mad until she felt Killian's two fingers rubbing circles at her pleasure nub. She started approaching the explosion and finally she felt a wave of pleasurable release come over her. Her universe included nothing but Killian and the sensations in her pussy traveling through her body, grabbing and grasping, muscles opening and closing.

Killian slurped and sucked on the juices from Emma's pussy. When he felt she was more than adequately sated, he gave one last kiss to her mound and was on his knees spreading her legs wider, inserting his hardened cock into her slick love slit. He pumped into her slowly, feeding the fires once again between her legs. He bent to take a nipple in his mouth, reprimanding himself for ignoring her perfect tits for the moment and tried to make it up to her. He switched back and forth from nipple to nipple giving them equal attention. Then he raised his head to kiss her lips that had also been neglected. He spent time feeding on her mouth to assure her he would not abandon them.

Emma tasted herself on his lips and tongue. He felt him enter her in both places, her mouth and her pussy, in a slow drawn out manner. Suddenly she felt his arms around her and lifting her upright, sliding her pussy further deep onto him. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he started to gently bounce her. The movement created more friction where they were adjoined. His tongue was still inside her mouth, probing and exploring.

He let her bounce on his cock for quite some time while his hands freely traveled all over her body; down her back, molding her buttocks, then up to massage her breasts. He could never get enough of touching her.

Finally as her groans got louder, he heard her urge him on, "Harder, faster, please."

"As you wish," Killian hoarsely replied. He increased the speed of his thrusts and she mewled with pleasure. Suddenly the room was overcome by Emma's screams of orgasmic rapture. Emma's climax burst from her pussy to drench his cock with her deliciously sweet liquid heat. As he felt her come down from her high, shivers wracked her body. He ran his hands up and down her back to soothe her as she recovered.

He then lay her down on her back, his cock slipping from her wet slit momentarily. He was glad to be off his knees and stretched his body on top of her. His cock reinserted into her and began to pump his hips, seeking his pleasurable release. He let himself get lost in the warm, wet heat of her. Thrust after thrust, he reached his crisis pistoning himself against her thrusting pubis. He felt what seemed like gallons of semen into her welcoming slit, and, as he pumped, Emma bucked and whimpered. He let himself collapse on her still heaving chest, their ragged breaths keeping time with one another.

Emma stroked his hair and whispered gratitude in his ear. She gave him small kisses as he lay exhausted next to her.

"You're the only man I've ever loved," she told him.

He raised his head to look at her and gazed at the tenderness in her eyes. He believed what she said and it threatened to overwhelm him.

"I've never loved anyone as much as I love you, Emma," Killian said with his voice almost breaking. Their shared a kiss of sweet devotion to each other. No man or woman would come between them again.

* * *

 

It was the morning of the first day of Killian's trial and Emma's nerves were frayed. She thought it strange that every time she looked at Killian, he seemed unperturbed and unruffled. They went down to breakfast together with the rest of her family and served themselves at the sideboard. Emma only put a roll on her plate and turned to sit down when she felt Killian's hand on her elbow.

"Don't you think you need more sustenance, my love?" Killian asked with an inquiring look.

"As if I could eat now," Emma responded dully.

"Emma, it'll be alright. I'm a survivor."

He figured if the court found him guilty, he would just take Emma and go. No jail cell could hold him. He only went through with this trial so that he wouldn't have to take Emma away from her family. But what if she didn't want to leave with him? A small voice in his head said.

After they finished breakfast, he squared himself up to ask her a question. He held her back in the hallway before they went to the carriage to take them to the court building.

"What is it, Killian?" Emma looked up inquiringly.

Killian thought she looked so breathtaking in her dark blue dress with matching hat and her hair styled in a twist.

"Emma, if this doesn't go well, would you come away with me?" Killian asked looking deep in her eyes.

"Of course, I would. You're my husband."

"Would you be okay with leaving your family behind? Your kingdom?" he wanted to make sure she knew what she had to give up to be with him and that she really knew what her decision entailed.

"I know what I'd be giving up to be with you and it would be worth it," Emma said bringing her hands up to hold his face. "I love you and I'd sail away with you. Neal can inherit the kingdom when and if I go."

Killian was overwhelmed with joy that he tried to contain in his chest. He took a deep breath to relieve the emotion that was building inside.

She quirked an eyebrow – a trait she was getting from him – and cocked her head to the side, "Now, my pirate husband, do you have a plan to escape should the trial not go your way?"

Killian smiled through watery eyes, "Aye, you know I do."

"Good. As long as I am part of this escape plan then," Emma asked.

"Well, if you weren't going to be part of the escape plan then it would have changed to a kidnapping," Killian said jokingly.

"I should be used to that by now," Emma smiled. "I'd be a willing captive for once."

"No, tormenting your abductors with freezing water then?"

"There are other torments that I'd rather use," Emma said huskily. "One that ends in more pleasurable ways."

Killian groaned and pulled her in for a long, leisurely kiss. They were lost in the moment until they heard someone clearing their throat. They both turned to find Neal glancing at the ceiling.

"They're waiting for you," he said, then exited quickly.

Killian and Emma went arm in arm to the carriage that would take them to the court building.

Once they arrived, Killian was escorted to the bench where he sat through the proceedings while Emma sat behind him with her parents and Neal. Killian was bored to tears as they went through the preliminaries and the lost list of charges against him. Two charges had him startled – adultery and an act of unlawful carnal knowlege. Bloody hell! If adultery was punishable by law he would certainly go to jail, but no woman was ever forced. He had been no saint before he met Emma. There had been many nights he spent in the arms of many a married woman, but they were all willing. Married women had no claim to him and no ties. He would enjoy a few carnal nights with them and leave them happy and sated because their husbands were not able to.

Witnesses came to the stand to testify against Killian, but one by one Killian's counsel had proved they either had not been in King George's navy at the time Killian had commandeered the Jolly Roger or they were not in the vicinity when it happened and had no way of telling the truth. It had been a fact that most of King George's commanders and captains had been so disgusted with their king that they had quit their post or fled. The only naval officers left were men that had no morality or conscience. They had haphazardly gone after other vessels on the seas, practically pirates themselves but flying under King George's flag.

Killian's crew who had witnessed what happened to Captain Liam Jones had all told the story of how they were sent on a mission by King George to retrieve Dreamshade. It was a mission that was first kept secret but when Captain Liam Jones came back from almost being dying from the poison they all had agreed to turn pirate since they were fed up with King George's ways. They were glad that their captain was well but saddened when they heard he died. Some people in the court shed a tear when some crew recalled finding Killian clutching his brother's dead body while screaming for help. Emma was stifling her sobbing when she heard the story.

King George was not happy with this turn of events. He signaled for his men to bring in the next witness.

A beautiful, dark haired woman in her thirties was escorted by King George's men. Killian recognized her as one of King George's nieces who he had encountered on the high seas. He shifted in his chair suddenly feeling uncomfortable and shot Emma an apologetic look.

As King George's counselors cross examined her, the court found out that she was a married to a Baron and was on her way to visit King George's kingdom when Captain Killian Jones's ship had boarded her ship. They had taken her on board the Jolly Roger to ransom and also emptied the coffers of her ship then sent her disabled vessel on their way.

The counselor then came to the question that he had difficulty asking, "Did he…uhm…take by force…your …."

She interrupted him and said, "Virtue?"

He nodded.

"Goodness, no! I lost my virtue eons ago, then got saddled with an ancient husband. Captain Jones gifted me with the most pleasurable nights of my life and for that I am eternally grateful," she said with a wink at Killian.

Emma couldn't help but witness the obvious flirting and was extremely irritated.

The counselor continued, "But was it forcible?"

"Heavens, no! Have you seen the man? I practically threw myself at him," she smiled at the memory of her tearing his shirt off while the court room buzzed.

King George's face turned beet red. Killian closed his eyes tight, hoping Emma would not come down on him so hard and remember this happened before they met.

"But you both did commit adultery?"

"I did and enjoyed every moment of it," the Baroness still delighting in the memory of their time together and licked her lips as she looked at Killian.

Killian's counselor stood up and said, "Objection, I'd like to have adultery stricken from the record since adultery is not illegal in this kingdom."

Goodness knows, if it adultery were illegal many people would be in jail for that. King George's counsel withdrew the rest of the questioning since she wasn't helping.

Killian's counsel then asked her again if she was forced into sexual relations with him and she resounded and enthusiastically said no. Killian watched as King George's face was ready to blow up in anger. He did not want the Baroness to pay for telling the truth.

As the Baroness got up from the stand to leave the court, she did give a lascivious glance to Killian hoping he would return it but he did not meet her gaze. The Baroness did falter when she saw Princess Emma's angry stare. She continued to walk out of the courtroom.

Neal and Prince Charming had gotten up and signaled a couple of soldiers to follow the Baroness as she walked out of the courtroom escorted by King George's men. The people sitting in the courtroom heard a kerfuffle outside but no one commented.

Neal and Prince Charming had come back inside the courtroom to whisper to Queen Snow that everything was fine. Apparently King George's men had orders to punish the Baroness if she told the "wrong" story. Neal and Prince Charming had put a stop to that punishment and the Baroness was on her way home with a safe escort.

Emma stewed in her seat for a while trying to talk herself out of throwing a jealous fit. This happened before they met, she told herself. Both the Baroness and Milah seemed to have the same coloring and build. Maybe Killian had a type, she thought, but then she started remembering how much he loved her and she calmed down a bit.

The judge ordered the proceedings to come to an end for the day and to continue at nine in the morning the next day.

Killian sheepishly turned to Emma, "It happened a long time ago, Emma."

"I know and I'm not going to be angry at you for it," Emma stated. "As long as you never see that woman again."

"Of course not," Killian answered mildly annoyed. "There'd be no reason to."

Emma was rather relieved at the events of the day, but there was still tomorrow to get through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dragging my feet trying to write the courtroom scene because I'm used to writing more adventurous stuff but it was not as boring as I thought it would be.


	29. Chapter 29

After dinner Snow took Emma aside and asked for a brief word with her. Emma happily granted her request and they moved to another room while the rest of the family went into the drawing room to enjoy some after dinner tidbits.

"What is it, mama?" Emma asked.

Snow looked at her daughter and could see the shine of happiness in her eyes. Despite Emma's happiness, Snow grew increasingly worried.

"Emma, I could see that you're happy right now," Snow started.

"Well, I'm still worried about the rest of the trial," Emma cut in.

"Yes, the rest of the trial…" Snow looked down. She didn't know how to phrase her concerns. She seemed to lose her diplomacy when it came to Emma, so she just came out with it. "Emma, I'm concerned about the type of character that Killian is. I'm not sure he is suitable for you."

"What?" Emma was shocked. "He rescued me! He is a good man. You practically forced me to marry him!"

"We didn't force you, we just offered a suggestion to save him from a hanging and save your reputation. We were hoping that while he got a fair trial and was locked up, there would be enough time to see if you were without child and then if you didn't conceive then there would be a simple annulment. We didn't expect you to magic him into your bedroom," Snow spoke plainly.

"I can't believe this! You don't approve of my husband," Emma gasped.

"He's a pirate and a scoundrel. From the events of the trial…that Baroness…stealing from other ships…can't you see he is not a good man?"

"I know him and he loves me," Emma wanted to change her mother's mind. "It was circumstances that forced him into piracy."

"He made a choice and he made the wrong one," Snow stated. "What if he continues to make the wrong choices, Emma?"

"He never had anyone he loved who loved him to make good choices for," Emma reasoned. "Until now."

Snow frowned and looked disappointed.

Emma continued, "You were once a bandit and stole from people."

"That was for survival and I only stole from the people that could afford it," Snow defended herself.

"And it's not the same for Killian?" Emma felt her mother was being stubborn. "There have been no other kingdoms that have come forth to accuse him of piracy. He only stole from King George's kingdom to bring him down. He was standing up to him in memory of his brother."

"In memory of his brother or revenge?" Snow asked pointedly.

"Killian already knew he would have been ousted from the kingdom as soon as Liam succumbed to dreamshade. Taking the Jolly Roger was Killian and his crew's means of escape. King George is not a good man, he would have killed Killian had he stayed. You've said many times that he should have his crown taken away from him for his crimes."

"Emma, I raised you to be the strongest, most benevolent, most illustrious ruler that ever graced our kingdom and you want to throw it all away on this pirate! You need to think about your future."

"I want him to be in my future. I choose him above all," Emma said with finality. "You would do the same with father."

"Your father was a shepherd, he wasn't a pirate," Snow said. "If you were with someone who wasn't so dubious, we wouldn't be having this discussion."

"But I fell in love with a pirate, not some prince or knight. So what's the solution, mother? Am I to lose the crown?" Emma was glowering at the turn of the conversation and wanted to get to the point.

"I haven't decided yet," Snow said after long pause.

"So be it," Emma turned to leave the room. There was no point in arguing any further. They were at an impasse and neither woman was known for their flexibility. She halted when she heard her mother's voice.

"At least refrain from him being in your bed, until a suitable time where we can decide whether he could be trusted or not," Snow asked.

"That won't happen anytime soon, mother," Emma then continued out the door. She didn't want to hear any more of it. She just needed to be with Killian to get her mind off her disapproving mother.

Killian noticed as soon as she entered the room that his wife was upset.

"What's wrong, my love?" Killian pulled her aside. Whenever she was upset, so was he.

"My mother doesn't trust my judgement," Emma pretty much got to the heart of the conversation.

"Is it about me, love?" Killian had a look of sorrow in his eyes. He didn't want to cause a rift between her and her family.

Emma reluctantly nodded. Killian looked even more downcast.

"I don't deserve you. You're too good for me and they know that."

"It's not that, at least not completely. In their eyes, I'm always wrong or too emotional or whatever they think I'm feeling. She thinks she knows what's best and everything she does is right." Emma frowned when she thought back at all those times her mother brushed her off or told her she was wrong and she never apologized or gave her a nod when Emma turned out to be right.

"They're looking out for you, love. Not many parents would want their daughters with pirates."

"As long as we are together, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks," Emma spoke from the heart. "They'll just have to accept it."

"I'd be very circumspect if they didn't have their reservations about me, love," Killian said with a realization. The reason he had turned pirate was because of a corrupt monarch that he and his brother once trusted. He had never trusted royalty since, the only exception being Emma. He only used them in the past for his own gain.

Here was a monarch that had every right to be cautious considering Killian's unsavory reputation, a reputation that he cultivated carefully to work for him and to safeguard his place in the world. He should be uneasy in their presence, but he has grown rather fond of Prince Neal and has a grudging respect for Emma's father, Charming. The irony of it all wasn't lost on Killian. He would have to learn to accept them as they had to accept him.

If they had been planning to assail him, they would have done it already and certainly wouldn't have wed their daughter to him. Here was a monarch that he could pledge his allegiance to. He just needed to prove that he was worthy. He would still be wary though. He spent too many years being distrustful and on his guard to stop now.

He would do it all for Emma, the only person he wanted to please. She needed to be with her family which was why he was going through the whole courtroom drama. He needed to be a free man with no charges leveled against him. He needed to put the chains of his past behind him and become a man of honor that Emma deserved.

The next day they were in the courtroom again. King George finally had his chance to testify against Captain Jones.

As the litany of choice insults, libels and slurs spewed forth from King George's lips, Killian couldn't help but roll his eyes at the angry king.

"…Captain Jones decimated my naval fleet. He has cost my kingdom a veritable fortune in outfitting my ships in defense of his pirating ways. He stole from me my most prized ship, the Jewel of the Realm which he renamed the Jolly Roger…"

He went on and on. His face turning a darker shade of red as he recounted each loss he received at the hands of Killian Jones. Finally he stopped and was cross examined by Killian's defense team.

"King George, how did you come to acquire the Jewel of the Realm, renamed the Jolly Roger?" the defense counsel asked of King George.

"The Jewel of the Realm was a gift from another kingdom," King George stated.

"Objection!" a man in royal robes with a turban stood up and yelled.

The courtroom started buzzing and the judge beat down his gavel and boomed, "Order in the court!"

Killian's counselor stood up and said, "Your honor, the ownership of the ship, the Jewel of the Realm, also known as the Jolly Roger, has come into question. If it turns out King George never owned the ship then the case against Captain Killian Jones is void."

"Counselors, please approach the bench," the judge ordered.

The counselors spoke in whispered tones to the judge. Killian knew who the man in royal robes was and nodded his head towards him. The man nodded his head in response.

The counselors returned to their seats.

Killian's counselor stood up and said, "The defense calls Prince Dakkar of Bundelkund to the stand."

The man in royal robes who had objected to King George's claim stood up and took his seat next to the judge.

"Prince Dakkar, have you heard of the ship, the Jewel of the Realm?" Killian's counselor asked.

"Yes, it is a ship made out of enchanted wood that belonged to me until King George stole it in a most heinous way," Prince Dakkar stated.

"Do you have proof that the Jewel of the Realm was your property?"

"Yes, I have certified documents, purchase orders from the Enchanted Forest that proves I bought the magic wood from there, the building plans by the architect, and receipts from the builders that this ship was commissioned to be built by me."

He withdrew the packet of paperwork which the judge examined. The seals and receipts all looked legitimate.

"And you say King George stole your vessel?"

"Yes, it was at his port when the captain whom I put in charge of the Jewel was poisoned along with some of his crew. The other surviving crew members were hunted by knights of his kingdom and finally made it back to me with their report. These are their signed written accounts," Prince Dakkar produced more paperwork in the form of letters from the sailors that were hunted by King George's knights. "It would have been more honorable had King George's fleet commandeered it on the high seas but that is not in King George's nature."

"So does the Jewel of the Realm belong to you?" Killian's counselor asked.

"No, it belongs to Captain Killian Jones," Prince Dakkar stated. The courtroom buzzed again at this turn of events. "Captain Jones brought the ship to me and worked out an agreement to keep the Jewel in exchange for payment. He paid for the ship and I granted him ownership."

Dakkar produced another set of parchments to show title of ownership transferred to Captain Killian Jones.

"No further questions, your honor."

It was King George's counselor to cross examine the prince.

"Do you know how Captain Jones paid you back?"

Prince Dakkar grinned. "He boarded ships from King George's kingdom and used the loot to pay for the Jewel of the Realm. I happily granted ownership especially when I made a substantial profit."

"So you knew that Captain Killian Jones committed acts of piracy?"

"With my hearty approval. It still never made up for the lives that King George took. He has yet to pay for his crimes."

"Thank you. That is all."

After a short break, the trial resumed. It was time for Killian to take the stand. Emma was so worried for him. King George's counselor fired question after question at him. Most of which he answered in the negative until it came to the acts of piracy against King George. The counselor named the ships, captains and dates of when Killian had stolen from them on the high seas. Killian proudly claimed to the acts of piracy against King George.

"So you did steal from King George's kingdom?"

"Aye," Killian answered. The courtroom buzzed again.

When Killian's counselor questioned him, they made sure to Killian repeated the story of how his brother Captain Liam Jones died. Emma's heart broke for him when he told the story of his brother dying knowing how much it hurt him to recall the story again. She listened to his voice break and shake as he retold the story. She wanted to get up from her chair and hold him, but she couldn't. He affirmed that he used the goods he pirated from King George's to pay for the Jolly Roger. It made her nervous that he confessed this.

When he walked off the stand, she reached her hand out to him when he returned to his chair. He squeezed it and smiled. There was still a note of sadness in his eyes, but it slowly receded as he met her concerned gaze.

"I'll be fine, love," he whispered to her.

The counselors made their final closing arguments.

It was time for the jury to go into deliberation. Court was adjourned for the day.

Dinner that day was very tense, the conversation was stilted. Emma and Killian turned in early, partly because they were worn out by stress and partly because Emma didn't want to have another unpleasant conversation with her mother.

When Emma and Killian went to bed, Emma whispered into Killian's ear, "Take me to that place where it is just you and me."

"As you wish, my love," Killian said as his lips swooped down to capture hers and he brought her body under his.

The maelstrom of sensations that he so easily evoked with his kisses made it easy to forget about the impending decision by the jury. Concerns became nonexistent with such pleasure clamoring for notice. His hands were stirring new fires wherever they roamed. And they roamed all over, teasing, thrilling, causing shivers of delight on her neck, across her breasts, down her belly to what had become the center of her universe, that place aching for his touch.

At the precise moment she knew she could not bear any more, she felt the thickness of his manhood thrusting into her depths, resulting in an explosion that nearly did her in. The pleasure continued with each additional thrust until he reached his own earth shattering climax. Even then the aftermath kept her spellbound and so sensually langorous, there was no thought but to savor every last sensation.

Killian was also savoring the memory, memorizing the feel of her against him, listening to her sighs and whimpers of pleasure. In case he was proclaimed guilty of his crimes and he would be locked up or worse, hanged, he would at least have this warm memory of their time together. He would at least be able to get some semblance of sleep while she was in his arms, warm and safe.

The next day they were awaiting the verdict but none had come. Their nerves were stretched throughout the whole day. The same thing happened the next day and the day after.

Emma tried to think of it as a good sign that the jury was incapable of reaching a unanimous decision, but eventually the judge would order them to reach their final pronouncement.

Finally they received word that they did and Killian & Emma boarded a carriage to the courthouse with her parents and brother following. Emma was shaking with anxiety when she sat down and waited for the decision.

After the preliminary announcements, one elected person of the jury read the list of charges.

After each charge, the juror replied, "the jury hereby proclaims the defendant, Captain Killian Jones, not guilty."

Until it came to the charge of piracy against King George's kingdom, "The jury hereby proclaims the defendant, Captain Killian Jones, guilty."

Emma felt as if her heart was struck in her chest.


	30. Chapter 30

Out of Emma's mouth came a sharp cry. It joined the chorus of gasps that echoed throughout the large room. Her hands gripped her satin dress wrinkling the fine material as she continued to wait with baited breath for what came next.

Killian sat rigid in his chair knowing in the back of his mind there was an escape plan but he had really hoped he would not have to go through with it. He didn't like hearing Emma's cry of distress behind him and he wished he could turn around to comfort her, but he still had yet to hear the sentence.

"What sentence does the jury recommend?" the judge asked.

The juror who announced the verdict read, "From tallying the losses of King George and also keeping consideration of the emotional and financial toll of Captain Killian Jones, we recommend the defendant pay in restitution the total amount of 5 gold coins and to serve a 90 day sentence in the custody of Queen Snow."

King George stood up and yelled, "This is an outrage! A fallacy of the judicial system!"

Everyone started speaking all at once.

The judge's gavel came down hard several times, "Order! Order in the court! If you speak out of turn one more time King George, you will be removed from my courtroom."

He waited until the room settled down and grew silent. "I agree with the jury's decision and sentencing. Since Captain Killian Jones has already served 65 days in the custody of Queen Snow then he will spend the remainder of the 90 day sentence in Queen Snow's custody."

"I'll pay the restitution right now," Killian fished into his pocket for 5 gold coins which he wanted to throw in King George's face, but thought better of it. Instead, he had the bailiff collect the coins who counted out the money, then walked over to hand the money to King George who sneered at it and took the coins, threw it to the floor and spit before he walked out of the courtroom in disgust.

After watching that display the judge announced, "Restitution paid! Captain Killian Jones you will be remanded to Queen Snow's custody for the next 25 days. Case closed."

He banged his gavel one final time to announce the end of the proceedings and retired from his chair to his room.

Neal let out a whoop as he jumped out of his chair when it ended while Queen Snow and Prince Charming wished congratulations to Emma and Killian and quietly turned to leave.

Killian stood up to turn around and look at Emma. She was still sitting there quite stunned from the whole proceedings. Stunned, but happy. Her heart was still rapidly beating in her chest from the shock of the guilty verdict, then relief at the mild sentence. She looked at the jury now filing away to the other room and was so thankful for their decision. Only a few looked at her and smiled which she returned.

"You still have me at your tender mercies for the next 25 days, my princess," Killian said with a sly grin. "What will you do with your devilishly handsome prisoner?"

Thoughts of what she would do to Killian, what they would do to each other, in her bedchamber for the next 25 days made her cheeks flush with pleasure. They had already done so much. She had been keeping him up late at night, utilizing their lovemaking skills to keep their minds off the stress of the trial. Feeling her cheeks heat up from her lascivious thoughts, she realized there were still people in the room so she held her tongue from telling him all the pleasurable things she wanted to do with him as her prisoner. Instead she stood up to envelop him in a strong embrace and whispered, "I was so scared when I heard the verdict but I'm so relieved that it all worked out."

"So am I, love," Killian whispered back into her ear. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled back to say, "Let's go celebrate."

They walked hand in hand to from the courtroom where a carriage was waiting outside to take them back to the castle.

Neal hopped into the carriage, "Congratulations! In twenty-five days, you'll be a free man." He added, "By the way, mom arranged a celebratory feast. She's happy she won't have to hang a son-in-law."

"I guess that's something worth celebrating," Emma deadpanned. She hugged Killian much tighter. She realized this whole trial could have gone terribly wrong and she could have watched him hang from the gallows.

"That's good I'm starving," Killian announced.

Once they arrived at the palace, they both heartily enjoyed the feast prepared. Over the course of Killian's stay at the palace, he met many ladies and gentleman of the court. Most were vassals of Queen Snow's and titled gentry. Killian received many handshakes and pats on the back from them. They all enjoyed the stories of the pirate Captain that came out during the trial which they had all witnessed and they were eager to know Captain Jones more. Considering he was wed to the princess, it wouldn't hurt to be in his favor as well. Charming made a small toast to Killian saying he was glad of the verdict and everyone happily downed their drinks. The celebration lasted way into the night.

When Killian noticed Emma's eyes drooping, he made his excuses and said goodnight to his in-laws. He took her back to their chamber so they could rest.

Killian dismissed the maid so that he could help undress his wife instead.

They chatted as they prepared themselves for bed.

"At least Neal is overjoyed that you got off so lightly," Emma teased.

He tugged the ribbons from the back of dress to loosen the bodice so she could step out of her dress.

"Well, I'm glad someone in your family is happy that my neck isn't stretched on a rope."

He picked up the dress then hung it up in her closet. He hung up his own coat on his side of the closet. When he came back into the bedroom, he found her sitting at her vanity in only her shift taking the pins out of hair. As he watched her hair cascade down her back, he thrust his foot into the bootjack to help take off his boots.

They watched each other in the mirror as Killian stood up to stand by her and unbuttoned his vest.

"I'm glad I didn't need to enact the escape plan," Killian smiled at her, peeling off his vest and then starting on his shirt.

"The idea still sounds romantic. A princess willingly taken away by her pirate lover."

"Pirate husband," Killian lovingly reminded her. "And you wouldn't mind leaving all this?"

Killian gestured around the opulent room.

"As long as we would stay in our little magic box house while we're in port."

He straddled the bench where Emma was sitting where she fit perfectly between his legs.

"Whatever you wish, sweetheart."

He reached for her brush and gently lifted a lock of her golden hair which he has always adored. It had become a custom for him to help brush her silken hair out each night before they went to bed. That is, of course, when they weren't tearing each other's clothes off in the heat of passion.

After Killian brushed each curl, Emma relaxed as she felt his gentle fingers massaging her scalp. It felt so good. Tonight she was able to finally take it easy. The constant stress of the past couple months was taking a toll on her and she could now finally relax with her husband. She closed her eyes and leaned against her husband's chest.

"I can see you're quite knocked out by the day's events," Killian kissed the side of his wife's head. "Let's go to bed and get some well needed sleep."

Killian went to the bath chamber to continue washing up while Emma went to her closet to change into her nightgown. She watched her husband as he strode naked to the bed admiring his sleek, lean muscular form and breathed in a huge sigh. She knew from the time she threw cold water on him it was Killian's usual custom to sleep in the nude. The sight energized her slightly but by the time she finished her toilette in the bath chamber, she was tired once again.

Killian's eyes were closed as he lay on the bed, but when he felt the mattress dip he opened them to eagerly watch his wife settle next to him in bed. He then held out his arms so she could slide next to him, encircled in his embrace where she fit perfectly.

Emma's hand ran over her chest, her fingers running through the curling, wisps of dark hair covering his upper torso, then traveling up to his neck and as his open mouth found her lips, they shared a gentle kiss goodnight.

She looked up at him with a thoughtful look, "I've been thinking about the verdict and you shouldn't have had to pay that man 5 gold coins. You've lost so much more than he did."

She felt him smile in the dark. Killian thought of his brother and wondered if Liam was looking after him from beyond the grave. He was in no doubt that there must have been someone looking after him when this beautiful, courageous woman entered his life and not just Smee & Fitch making a bumbling mistake.

"I thought it was fair. I did steal from the bastard," Killian responded. He relished the memories of all those times he targeted King George's ships to fleece.

"He stole the Jolly Roger. He needs to go to trial for that."

"Aye, but it would not be so easy for Prince Dakkar to get justice without starting a war."

"So you also avoided a war between two kingdoms, too. King George should be kissing your boots."

"I won't be expecting him to do that any time soon. Besides, my way profited Dakkar and gave me great satisfaction bankrupting that crooked monarch."

"Yes, your way is so much better. It just still makes me bristle with the unfairness."

"You don't think I should serve any time then?" Killian teased.

"Oh you'll serve your time," Emma kissed his throat. "Continue pleasing me and you won't have any trouble."

"I'll do whatever is in my power to please you for the remainder of my sentence and for the remainder of my days," Killian vowed and with a deep, sexy growl he added. "And I'll be enough of a bad boy so I won't get any time off for good behavior."

"I'll hold you to that," Emma quipped. "Especially the bad boy part."

Killian rested his cheek against her golden tresses while she nuzzled her nose against his throat. Emma was always used to sleeping with one knee bent and would knee him in the middle of the night waking him so he figured he would catch her knee and hitch her leg over his hips in order to avoid getting woken up. The position helped their bodies get more entwined which they both took pleasure in. They had been dealing with so much strife that they relished the tender, soft moments nestled in each other's arms with their limbs entangled as they fell asleep.

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

"He has escaped getting his neck stretched once again," King George complained. "As far as I'm concerned that trial was a sham. I should have known the jury would never send the princess's husband to the gallows. I was cheated out of justice and now no longer have lingering loyalties to Queen Snow and her kingdom."

He nervously took a long drink from his chalice of wine. He hoped the alcohol would relax him while he spoke to the Evil Queen, Regina, though currently she was on the run and without a kingdom so he wasn't sure whether or not to use the Queen title. He used it anyway since she had been married to a king and he also didn't want to make her angry.

"Justice for wrongdoing is in very short supply in that kingdom," Regina commented. Her old wounds were still fresh and open. Snow never did get what was coming to her, Regina thought bitterly.

She couldn't believe she was in the position she was in. She was hiding from Queen Snow's troops and though she could destroy these troops with a wave of her hand, she knew she could get overwhelmed if a whole army ever surrounded her. She was careful not to get cornered and caught. She was sitting in the room of a luxurious inn where King George was staying having just finished dining with him. Sitting there listening to his problems was a complete bore but she knew he might be useful in infiltrating Snow's castle so she feigned interest.

"I want justice and will do whatever it takes to get that," King George declared resolutely.

"And what do you want me to do?" Regina asked directly. In most of her dealings with King George, she always felt she carried most of the burden.

"Well for starters, you can use that little present I brought you," King George nodded his head at a crying, scared young woman who was lying on the floor with her wrists and legs tied up.

"I guess bringing me one of the castle servants is better than nothing," Regina responded neutrally.

"Surely she could serve some purpose," King George offered.

"We'll see," Regina was getting impatient with King George. "Now leave me. I need to get some rest."

King George bowed before he left.

Regina then opened a box where a heart lay glowing. She smiled at it with gleeful anticipation.

* * *

 

Killian felt his wife stirring in bed beside him. She had slept with her arm across his stomach, but when she turned on her back Killian felt the loss of her warmth from his side. He turned towards her to seek that warmth again.

No matter how many times he looked at her, she was still the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. He feasted his eyes on her, a vision of supple breasts and curvy hips beneath the thin cover of silk on her nightdress.

He felt her stir sleepily next to him, a smile on her face as if she were experiencing a lush dream. The heat of his gaze wandered over her, pausing on the soft, pink nipples showing provocatively through the silk fabric. It was moments like these that he could quietly admire the womanly softness of her. But the rogue in him could not help but draw circles over the fabric where her nipples poked through eliciting a sweet sigh from her. But still, she slept.

He could not help but push the fabric aside and bent his head to taste her nipple that so adorably stood attention for him.

Emma moaned as she opened her eyes from sleep to see the top of her husband's dark hair at her breast. The gentle suckling and swirling of his tongue around her aureoles felt delicious, flooding her insides with pleasure.

"Killian, what are you doing?" Emma asked sleepily.

He paused his suckling for a moment to answer, "Being a bad boy." Then pulled down the straps of her nightgown and continued to take a mouthful of her other breast.

"Then please continue," Emma said with a sigh. Her hands crept up to his nape to hold his head there.

Emma knew her husband learned that her sensitive tits were always her weak spot and she felt the electricity being generated and transferred right down to her lovely slit which moistened rapidly.

Her nightgown was already bunched up around her waist during the night so he didn't need to waste time moving the fabric out of the way as he slipped a thick finger into the deep tightness there, parting her legs with one hand as he drew on her nipple.

Emma exhaled softly with a shy turn of her head as she spread her legs and smiled. She felt her pubic lips growing thickly together, a spurt of moisture squeezing through the seam in anticipation of what was to happen. She felt his fingers inside her exploring her lovely wet passage. Her hands pulled and pushed at his hips conveying to him where she wanted him to be.

Killian obliged her by positioning himself between her lovely legs, and pressed his cock against the wet curve of her pussy and her thigh. And he plunged deep into her, gently at first to let her get used to his size then he rode her. Driving into her in an even rhythm, he felt her grasp the naked skin of his buttocks and squeeze, urging him to pump harder into her. She clamped her vagina tight on his cock so that he gasped aloud on top of her. Her whimpering increased as he began to pump her harder.

She was inflamed, bucking her hips against him and crying out, chanting his name over and over. Her breasts were bouncing with the movement and he watched them flush pink and swollen with her first orgasm rushing through her. She held to him tightly, sighing little "ooh's" while he thrust into his glorious wife.

Quickly, he turned her over onto her hands and knees and delighted in seeing the supple curve of her ass in the air and the pink and almost hidden lips of her pussy peeking out from between her thighs. He wasted no time in entering her again. He worked his way into her by holding onto her hips and pushing back and forth in an effort to hit that sweet spot inside her walls. Another sigh from her and hot juices dampening her thighs gave her pussy a magnificent glistening wetness.

Her hair fell on either side of her as she remained on her forearms and knees, her ass being held in position, feeling the hard cock pistoning inside her throbbing loins. She unconsciously shifted her knees wider and pushed her pert butt up further to experience her pleasure to the fullest. Her quaking vagina squeezed his rod and began its milking action over the entire length of his hardness.

The orgasm swept through her tight love-passage and into her smoothly rocking buttocks and she squirmed sensuously against her husband's cock to satisfy her wanton lust. Her feminine hands gripped the bed sheets tightly and her dainty toes pointed straight out from her legs as she orgasmed intensely.

He gave her a few more thrusts, grabbing handfuls of her delectable ass and released inside her, spilling his boiling cum into her tightness and shuddering with the pleasure of it. Killian panted raggedly, his hips still spasming over her bottom.

"Damn," he mumbled and they collapsed together on the bed. He felt boneless beside Emma's unmoving form.

* * *

 

Snow and Charming were sitting at the breakfast table as usual when Emma and Killian came to join them. After serving themselves at the sideboard, they chatted about the schedule of meetings to come. After the tension of Killian's trial, it was back to business as usual.

Neal walked in late and noticed one of the servant girls looking quite peaked. He was about to ask her if she was alright when she went to fill Emma's mug with hot chocolate. They all looked at her while her hands shook as she poured the sweet hot liquid into the cup.

"Are you feeling okay, Nellie?" Emma asked with a concerned look.

"I'll be fine, your highness," Nellie responded.

"Why don't you lie down? You don't look well," Queen Snow gently suggested.

"If your majesty wishes," Nellie said while curtsying and exiting the room.

The head housekeeper having witnessed the exchanged went up to Nellie and spoke in a low voice, "What's the matter with you girl? You look like you haven't had a wink of sleep the whole night."

Nellie looked confused, "I don't even remember going to bed."

"Well, you better go there now and get some rest," the housekeeper ushered her away. "Go on."

Once Nellie left, she heard a commotion in the breakfast room to find the princess limp in her husband's arms. She watched while Captain Jones tried to gently wake her up.

"Emma? Are you okay?" she heard him ask. Then he was pleading with her, "Please wake up."

Snow and Charming were already by her side.

"What caused her to faint?" Charming asked concerned.

"Is she?" Snow swallowed before she said the words. "Pregnant?"

Killian had an anguished look on his face, "She never said…it's been a month since she last bled."

Neal looked at the mug of hot chocolate and observed that it was the last thing that Emma drank before she fainted. No one else drank hot chocolate but Emma. He saved the mug and then went looking for the container. He realized Nellie left the room with it which was unusual because she usually left it on the table so Emma could refill her mug when she wanted to. He left the room in search of her.

Killian started to notice Emma feeling warm. He put his hand on her brow to feel the temperature and she felt hot to the touch.

"She has a fever," Killian hoisted her in his arms and stood up. "I'm putting her to bed."

Snow turned to the guards by the doorway, "Send for the doctor right away."


	31. Chapter 31

As Killian rushed towards the bedchamber with his wife in his arms, he had a million anguished thoughts running through his head. He thought it strange that she came down with a fever so quickly. He replayed the events of the day in his head to see if he had missed an important sign that would show that Emma was feeling unwell. She had plenty of energy when they were intimate. Even while they were getting dressed, she pulled him to the bed for one more go before breakfast. He started feeling guilty for overtaxing her.

He lay her down on the bed and observed her fevered brow. Her forehead was damp with perspiration and she was still unconscious. Turning her over to loosen the ties on her dress, he hoped she would be able to breathe better. It scared him to see her so listless and limp.

Snow took over and shooed him out of the way so the maids could help make Emma comfortable by taking off her dress and putting a fresh nightgown on her. Her head was propped up on pillows and the blankets pulled up to her neck to keep the chill away since she started shivering. A towel wiped the beads of perspiration forming on her forehead. Every once in a while a whimper escaped Emma's lips which indicated her discomfort.

All Killian could do was watch his wife suffer while he roughly ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He had never felt so helpless in his life and it was killing him. After some time passed standing there, he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Prince Charming give him a nod as he also watched his daughter suffer, unable to do anything to stop the malady befalling her.

* * *

 

Emma heard laughing. She was running through the hall looking of her family until she arrived at the courtyard. There she found her mother, father and brother tied to stakes with Regina the evil queen laughing as she formed a fireball and threw it at the straw at her mother's feet. Snow immediately went up in flames and Emma screamed. Regina kept laughing louder at Emma's screams. Emma couldn't move her feet no matter how hard she tried. She couldn't move fast enough to stop the flames from consuming her mother. Then another fireball was thrown at her father's feet and the flames leapt to swallow him. Emma cried, begged and pleaded for Regina to stop.

"No! Please spare them! Please!" Emma shouted.

The final fireball was formed in Regina's hand, "Such a shame for one so young, so handsome to die."

"Not my brother, please!" Emma cried.

Regina shot the flames directly at Neal and he was consumed by the inferno.

"No!" Emma screamed. Not her baby brother. He was too young to die. She would never see him grow up, never see him fall in love, marry and have nephews and nieces for her to dote on.

While watching her family go up in flames, all she heard was Regina's laughter ringing in her ears and eventually her own sobbing.

* * *

 

 

Snow and the maids tried to stop Emma from thrashing and hurting herself. Killian held her down to keep her from falling out of bed or hitting her head on the headboard.

"Emma darling! Wake up!" Killian sounded desperate. She seemed to have taken a turn for the worse. He tried to think of any medicinal cures that could help. "Where's that bloody doctor?"

The doctor finally arrived with Neal escorting him. Killian noticed Neal held something in his hands. The doctor took out a bottle with a dropper and asked for someone to hold her mouth open.

"Just a few drops under the tongue and she should quiet down for now," he said as he deftly and quickly put the dropper under her tongue. It took a few minutes but she did eventually relax back into the bed. The doctor then went through his assessment of Emma.

Killian went to Neal, "I noticed you have Emma's hot cocoa container in your hands."

"Emma is the only one who drinks hot cocoa with cinnamon and was the only one who got sick, no one else in the castle came down with the same symptoms and we all ate from the same food," Neal answered.

"You think she was poisoned!"

"These days one needs to be extra vigilant. The maid who served her hot cocoa doesn't remember too much of what happened to her last night so it is possible someone got their hands on her or even her heart. The only way to make sure is to send for the Blue Fairy - which I did."

Prince Charming clapped his son on the back, "Good thinking son!"

He had been too concerned about his daughter to think of anything else. Thank goodness Neal was growing up to be a smart, resourceful young man, he thought.

"That's some quick thinking, Neal. Emma is lucky to have you as a brother," Killian said squeezing his shoulder.

Neal drew himself up into a proud stance. He only hoped all he did wasn't in vain and that he could truly help his sister.

"Do you know when she'll come?" Killian asked.

"Once the carrier pigeons finds her, she'll be here in a thrice," Neal said. "I sent more than one bird out."

They all prayed that the birds would find their way to the Blue Fairy soon.  It was already noon time.

* * *

 

 

Emma ran through the castle halls desperate to find Killian. One hallway after another was empty. Not a soul was to be found. She finally came to her bedroom where she threw open the doors and called out Killian's name. She went through the closets and the bathing chamber but she still couldn't find him. Finally she heard a noise out in the hall so she ran out to investigate.

There she saw King George dragging Killian by the feet in the hallway in front of the window.

"Looking for your beloved pirate, princess?" King George asked coldly as he dropped Killian's booted feet.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!" Emma cried out.

"I want justice, princess and I won't stop until I get it," King George snapped. "It's time Regina."

Regina then appeared by magic in front of her. She walked up to Killian and plunged her hand into his chest.

Emma screamed, "No!"

Her feet were like lead, she couldn't move fast enough. She tried and tried to lift one foot after another but couldn't do it.

"Leave him alone! Please!" Emma begged for mercy.

"I'm going to have some fun before I crush his heart," Regina announced smugly. She spoke to his heart and gave it a command, "Kill Emma."

Killian stood up as if in a trance and took out his sword from its scabbard. When he spotted Emma he moved towards her pointing his sword at her.

Emma cried, "Killian!"

She was able to move backwards and away from him.

"Killian!"

* * *

 

 

"Killian!" Emma cried in her sleep.

Killian moved like a striking panther and was instantly at her side, sitting right next to her. His hand moved to the nape of her neck, his fingers coiling into the escaped tendrils of her hair. She was whimpering and sobbing. He felt her curl against him so he slipped on strong arm beneath her to hold her close to his chest.

"Wake up, love," he murmured, his breath touching her moist brow. He cupped the back of her head to hold her closer and nuzzled the top of her blonde head.

He listened to the doctor speak to Snow and Charming.

"I've never seen anything like this. It could either be a new disease or magic, in which case the Blue Fairy would be able to help since magic is not within my scope of practice," the doctor said. "If no one else has come down with the same symptoms then it most likely would be magic. In any case, I will continue to administer some medicines to calm her down and lessen her suffering."

"We appreciate anything you can do for my daughter," Snow answered.

Emma's symptoms did alleviate but she was still suffering. Killian knew this. If there was any way he could think of to lessen her pain, he would do it.

As he rocked her gently in his arms, he spoke some calming words to her, "We'll find a way to cure you, my love. Come back to me, Emma. Come back."

* * *

 

 

As Emma ran through the castle, she heard his voice in her head, "Come back to me, Emma."

She looked back to see Killian coming towards her with his sword. She knew he was helpless to follow Regina's command. She ran to the library and hid behind a bookshelf. She made a noise on purpose and when he came towards the book shelf she pushed it over and toppled it on top of him letting mounds of books fall on him and ran out of the room. She prayed that he wasn't hurt too badly. She needed to find the Evil Queen and get Killian's heart back.

When she finally reached the throne room, she found Regina sitting in her mother's chair gazing at Killian's heart.

Emma tried to conjure her magic but nothing came out of her hands. She willed Killian's heart to come to her hands but nothing came of it. Finally she heard a noise behind her and it was Killian. He came into the room ready to pounce on her.

"Too bad there's nothing you can do to stop this," Regina then crushed Killian's heart in her hand and Emma let out a terrifying wail.

She rushed towards Killian who fell down. She quickly held his face in her hands.

"Please don't die! Killian you can't leave me!" Emma sobbed with grief. "Killian you can't leave me!"

* * *

 

"Killian, you can't leave me," Emma muttered in her deluded state. 

Killian still held her in his arms.  He'd never been so scared in his life.  Every nerve in his body was stretched to the brink.

"I'm right here, love," Killian pleaded with her to hear him. "I'm right here. I'm never leaving you."

He pressed his face against hers and held her tightly to him.  He could feel her slipping away and he felt helpless to stop it.  

"I love you, Emma."

* * *

 

Emma saw Death. Death was not a grotesque skeleton wearing a dark hooded cloak and carrying a scythe, but a beautiful, ethereal, enchanting woman. As Emma lay in her bed, she watched Death float above her. Her ghostly flesh sweet and fragrant was pleasing. Her hair was long and blonde. With a finger, she beckoned Emma to come to her.

Yes, Emma thought. I must go. I cannot stand another moment in this hell. I must follow Death so I can be with my loved ones.

She hurt. Her entire body was on fire and aching, like a ton of stones fell on top of her.

Death came closer, smiling and seductive. Emma thought she must be a witch. Then she realized Death looked like her. It could not be.

Emma reached out to touch the ghostly image of herself as it hovered. Death reached for her fingers and with horror Emma realized it wanted to take her away, to lead her away from her earthly self. She wondered if she was looking at her soul about to depart from this life.

"Come." Death crooned so sweetly and gently.

Emma was afraid, but she so wanted to be with Killian. Her family was in the afterlife too.

Emma knew there was nowhere to go, so she watched as the woman, Death, came closer. When Death put her face to hers, Emma closed her eyes for the end of all earthly time. When she opened them, the eerie reflection of herself was gone and instead Killian's face was in front of her instead and she rejoiced. He gave her a deep kiss which she returned. All of a sudden she felt transported back to her own conscience. She opened her eyes and gasped for breath.

"Emma! You came back to me!" Killian hugged her. She heard the whole room cheer. She looked around the room to see her parents, Neal, the doctor and some of the maids looking at her with smiles on her faces.

"Am I dead? Are we in the afterlife?" Emma asked feebly, still weak from her fever.

"Of course not, my love," Killian said. "Bloody hell! Why didn't I do that before?"

Killian scolded himself. They had kissed a million times before but when Emma fell ill, he somehow thought kissing her was improper and inappropriate in some way. He couldn't kiss her in the sick condition that she was in but he was so desperate for her to hang on. He could feel her slipping away and decided to kiss her to keep her with him.

"Do what before?" Emma asked still confused. She fell back on the pillows, exhausted and relieved.

"Try true love's kiss," Killian said with an apologetic look on his face. Guilt washed over him for not kissing her sooner so she wouldn't have to go through all that suffering. The thought never occurred to him to try. He didn't even know what caused her illness.

"My father woke up my mother with true love's kiss and broke a sleeping curse," Emma mumbled.

"And now it seems you found your true love, Emma," Snow said. Snow reached out for Killian's hand. "Thank you for saving my daughter. I'm sorry I doubted your love."

Killian gave her a smile. "I understand how you couldn't put your trust in a pirate, but know now that I will always treasure and truly love your daughter."

Snow returned his smile, "I know you will."

Charming sat on the other side of the bed and Neal came up behind him.

"I'm glad you're back, my little duckling," he said to Emma. His pet name for Emma was "little duckling" for he always knew once his daughter grew out of her tomboy, lanky phase, she would turn into a beautiful, elegant swan.

Tears glimmered in Emma's eyes hanging heavily on her lashes. She gripped the flesh and blood hand of Killian. Had it been a bad dream that she lost them? Had it been a bad dream that she saw her own soul? She was just glad she could be surrounded by her family again and Killian had his heart.

She reached up to cup Killian's face with her hand, "Thank you, Killian, for bringing me back."

Killian kissed the inside of her hand and said, "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Suddenly a blue light shone in the room which signaled the arrival of the Blue Fairy.

"I see true love's kiss saved the day," the Blue Fairy observed.

The fairy waved her wand over Emma and deduced what happened.

"That was a particularly nasty curse. A curse that only true love's kiss could end," Blue Fairy remarked. "If only we had remains of the curse."

Neal came forth with the hot cocoa container, "There might be some remains in here."

Blue Fairy inspected the contents of the container, "It seems this may be it."

"A maid may have been under a spell," Neal offered.

"Bring her to me."

A few moments later, the terrified looking maid was brought before the Blue Fairy in the hallway outside Emma's room.

"Don't be afraid, dear," the Blue Fairy tried to console her. She waved her wand over the scared maid.

"She doesn't have her heart," the Blue declared.

"The Evil Queen has it," Charming spat angrily. He said to the maid, "We will get your heart back. She needs to be stopped so she will never harm my family again."

"What can we do when she has magic?" Snow said her thoughts out loud.

Emma threw back the covers of her bed determined to be a part of this discussion.  It was already mid afternoon.

"You need to rest, my love," Killian tried to get her back to bed.

"My energy is back and so is my determination to end this with the Evil Queen," Emma was resolute.

Killian admired her strength and the way her eyes flashed with anger.

She appeared in the hallway tying her robe on.

"We need to find her and stop her once and for all," Emma resolved. "Or else we'll constantly be a target for her evil."

"Emma-," Snow started but Emma held up her hand.

"I'm fine, mom," Emma interrupted.

"Well, anyone have any ideas on how to catch her?" Neal asked the obvious.

Once Emma got dressed, they all adjourned to the council room to come up with a strategy to take down the Evil Queen. The meeting was interrupted by the arrival of Captain Graham Humbert who had been sailing from port to port searching for the whereabouts of the Queen.

He announced, "There are reports that the Evil Queen has been sighted around the Enchanted Forest, your majesty."

"We know. She has already made an attack on the princess and as you can see she has recovered," Snow stated.

"I fear I may have been too late to relay the news. I most humbly apologize," Graham bowed.

"There's no need to apologize. Regina is cunning and tricky. Just relay us any more information that you found," Snow needed to get as much intelligence on Regina as possible in order to formulate a plan to stop her.

He gave them all the information he knew and he was excused to go back to see to his crew.

They all mulled over the information that he gave trying to best figure out a way to attack the queen.

When they emerged, they all had a purposeful look on their faces.

The next morning, Emma who was completely recovered from her ordeal, sprinkled fairy dust on the hot cocoa container. The Evil Queen's magic would lead them to her.

"It begins," Emma announced.


End file.
